Hear Me Now
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Clem finds some old friends (season 1) but not until after she meets a new group (season 2) Will the group trust her and some season 1 newcomers? Who will comfort Clem when she remembers Lee? [Clementine,Luke] [Molly,Nick] And some other shippings coming soon!(Clem is 20) Rated M in some chapters. Enjoy :3 They have arrived at Wellington and the drama has already kicked off!
1. Chapter 1 : Getting to know you

**A/N: **

**Hey, welcome to my first chapter of "Hear me now". Please help by sharing your thoughts via reviews**

**and I am writing these just to make people have a great time on this website, so ENJOY!**

**This chapter will kind of be based on season 2 episode 1 of the game but in the next chapter**

**things will be switched up a bit, where I bring some season 1 characters into the picture. This story**

**wont have ALL of the same dialogue from the game, so you will get a bit of a different story. The whole**

**story will also have a different storyline aswell as this progresses. The first part (maybe 2nd aswell) **

**may be boring as I am trying to set the characters and the scene so PLEASE be patient. There will be**

**shipping in this story (Like Cluke) and maybe some others aswell.**

-Clem's POV-

all that was running through my mind over and over, the walkers were closing in as I tried

to escape from the camp where that dog Sam bit me. I could feel the pain overcome me and it made me feel

dizzy, I decided to take a break when I couldn't see anymore walkers behind me. I closed my eyes for one

second and already I could hear their footsteps close behind. I stood up, looking at my arm before walking back

into the forest, I tried to go as fast as I could but I knew that this was the end for me. A walker managed

to push me down and was trying to push it off, but then I felt weaker and weaker and I was thinking about giving up.

Suddenly, Christa came into my mind and I was starting to think that I should at least try so I can find her.

More and more footsteps were surrounding me, but then a explosion of blood hit my face. I spat out the pieces of

walker flesh as the dead body was moved off of me. "Grab her and lets go!" was the first thing I heard when my hearing

became clearer, as did my vision. I could see two people, both male, and one of them picked me up off of the ground.

When they were certain that the walkers were gone the men stopped running and started to slow down a bit.

"I...I think we're safe" said the older man of the two.

"Yeah... we are good. For now." said the younger one panting as fast as he could. They both looked at me with concerning

eyes, as the younger one said "Are you okay?"

"I think so... Just leave me be, I can take care of myself." I didn't want any trouble from them so I did not want to

stick around for long. "Oh really? 'Cause I saw that you could barely get away from that lurker back there, kid." Did

the younger guy just call me a kid?! "I am not a kid! I am old enough to take care of myself." I said back, with a

serious look. The two men decided to have a small laugh and when they had finished the older one started to talk again.

"Well I'm Pete, and this is Luke." He said as he pointed at his friend with the orange shirt.

"Hi, I'm Clementine." I decided to tell them my name, I mean, they don't look like they would harm me in any way.

"You're in bad shape kid... I mean Clementine. We are gonna take you back to our group, 'cause you look like you could

use some... OH SH#T!" He shouted as I felt myself being dropped to the ground, causing me to land on my arm. "Shit..."

I whispered to myself as I felt blood rush through my arm. Pete gave Luke a confused look, "F#ck, she's been bit man

f#ck f#ck f#ck, what are we gonna do here!?" Luke started to panic as Pete tried to calm him down.

"NO! It was a dog! You gotta believe me." I protested whilst holding my arm. They both knew that I was in a lot of pain,

Pete decided to kneel down next to me. "I did not see any dog Clementine, so you better not be lying."

"I said to leave me be as I can take care of myself!" I said with a bit of a stern look on my face. Luke looked like he

was about to freak out and just go crazy.

-Luke's POV-

F#ck! The first person we find alive within the span of about a year and she's bit! I can't take this world anymore, why

is Pete being so calm about this situation anyway? I can see that he thinks that it is a dog bite, hmm maybe shes not lying.

"Is it... Is it like she says?" I ask Pete as I see him holding Clementines arm.

"Hmm, hard to say I mean... It could be a dog. I haven't seen a lurker bite like this before so there is a huge possibility

that she'll be fine." Pete explained to me. Thank god she's gonna be alright... wait, why am I glad? I mean, she looks

cute and all but... it's the f#cking apocalypse!

-Clem's POV-

These guys better believe me or just leave me alone. I couldn't care less. "Look if you aren't gonna help me just leave me!"

I could see Luke's worried face and it just made me feel a little bit weird inside, but that feeling was soon filled with

pain from my arm as Pete was moving it around. "F#ck." I whispered. Pete was still looking at my arm as he continued to check

just to make sure. "No need to swear there Clem." Pete was talking to me but I couldn't be bothered to concentrate on his words.

"We better get going guys, we're gonna be in the middle of a lurker horde if we aren't careful." Luke explained. So Pete got

back up and Luke was deciding whether or not to pick me up, but I gave him a scared look and he soon picked me up.

It felt like forever, the walk to their home, I was feeling dizzy on the way back so I decided to close my eyes and rest.

-Luke's POV-

I noticed Clem fall asleep and I allowed her, even though I was worried that she was gonna turn and bite my face off. I could

hear a feint snore coming from her and I realised that she must not have slept in days. We were nearing our group and I

could hear them shouting at each other, they were complaining about who should go out and look for more supplies and stay here.

Pete finally stepped in "Can you guys keep it down, in case you haven't noticed we are in the middle of a lurker appocalypse

and you are gonna all bring them straight to us!"

"Pete is right, you need to calm down. Besides, lurkers aren't the only thing that can hear. People can too and if someone is

out there, maybe even Carver, we could all get caught! And you might also wake up Clementine." as I looked down.

"Who the f#ck is she?!" Rebecca shouted at me. Pete was trying to calm her down by trying to persuade her to go inside, of

course she was against going into the house.

-Clem's POV-

The shouting woke me up. Great, I thought, just great. I let out a big yawn and everyone instantly focused their attention

on me. I noticed a pregnant woman trying to be restrained by Pete and a black man. "Calm down Rebecca!" Pete kept shouting.

Okay, so that's Rebecca I thought. "Good sleep?" Luke said to me staring at Rebecca pushing everyone out of her way.

"Yeah. If being woken up by shouting is a good sleep, then I slept fine." I said with a smirk on my face. Rebecca was

shouting at what looked like to be her husband who she kept calling Alvin. I saw others coming out of the house. A guy with

a cap like Kenny's, Kenny... He came to mind but soon left as I didn't want to think about the past too much. A spanish man

who had a small girl not far behind. There was someone else who was looking through the window from inside, but I couldn't

make out what they looked like so I decided to ignore them.

"She's bit man! Why the f#ck have you brought her here?" shouted the man with the cap.

"Come on Nick! She says she was bitten by a dog." explained Luke.

So he's called Nick, I thought to myself, well I think I might have to start remembering names. "Put her down." said the

Spanish guy. I was really liking not having to stand up, I said to myself. Luke carefully stood me up on the ground, I held

my arm which only made the spanish guy more concerned. "So Carlos... she telling the truth about it being a dog bite?" Luke

seemed to be the most concerned of everyone. "Hm. It doesn't look like any lurker bite that I've seen before, so she probably

is telling the truth. Where did you find her?" Carlos said looking at Luke.

"Me n Pete found her in the forest not too far from here being attacked by lurkers."

"The Walkers almost got me back there, if it wasn't for Pete and Luke finding me I might have been bit by one of them aswell as

a dog." I said.

"Well if you are gonna stay with us we better start talking about this issue of you calling them Walkers and us calling them Lurkers."

Nick said with a smile on his face. Wow, earlier he was complaining about my presence and now he's making jokes. Well I guess he can

TRY to lighten up the mood. I just smiled back, making sure Nick knew that I thought that it was kind of funny about his joke.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Alvin said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Hmm, I am not sure yet." Carlos replied.

Everyone around me was worried, except for Rebecca of course, I could feel the dizziness coming back to me as I could feel my heart beat

racing.

-Luke's POV-

I could see that something was wrong with Clem as she started to blink really fast and I could see that she was likely to pass out. I

managed to catch her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Well you better decide quickly on what you're gonna do, cuz it looks like she's gonna have more problems unless her arm's fixed." I said.

And with that, I carried her inside, followed by the rest of the group except for Carlos' daughter Sarah and Rebecca who were trying to

process the whole situation. Thank God Becca didn't come in here with us, she would've just made things worse.

**A/N:**

**And with that I thank you for reading :) I have never wrote a fanfiction and with me reading**

**other people's it made me more inspired!**

**So...**

**What will happen to Clementine?**

**Will the group actually accept Clementine's presense?**

**Who was that person who Clem saw through the window before she passed out?**

**New chapter will be up ASAP!**

**~Hawk**

**~Youtube: GoldenEnderHawk (Walking Dead Gameplay)**


	2. Chapter 2 : A familiar face

**A/N:**

**Hey thanks to those few who reviewed my chapter 1! It meant alot to me :)**

**In this chapter we may see someone new enter the scene so STAY TUNED :D**

**I accept guest reviews so ANYONE can review my story if they want!**

-Clem's POV-

The house was pretty small on the inside, even though it looked quite big on the outside. I'm not

sure if I should stay here for a bit or go and find Christa. Christa was so depressed when she lost

Omid and the baby, now to think that she is probably more depressed that she's on her own.

"We might have to teach you some suturing skills Clem, just in case something like this happens

again."Carlos had said whilst I could feel the strong pain of the needle go through my arm.

I had noticed that everyone had left the room except for Nick, Carlos and Sarah. I never really

noticed Sarah until now and I only know her name because Carlos was shouting at her for God knows

what.

"So it turns out she was telling the truth about it being a dog bite, the fever should have set in

by now if it was a lurker." Carlos explained to Nick. "Sarah. Please can you leave me and Nick so we

can have a chat with Clem."

Sarah decided to leave the room as soon as her father spoke. Nick and Carlos were silent for a while

so I asked them why they wanted Sarah to leave the room.

"Carlos wanted Sarah out so we could talk about you staying or leaving." Nick said with a serious voice.

"We wanted to know if you were planning on staying here and for how long. Because if you decide to stay

I would ask you to stay away from my daughter. If she knew how bad it was out there, she would cease to

function." Carlos said quietly.

Well he didn't have to be rude about it. I would've stayed away from her no matter what he said.

"Yeah whatever." I gotta act like I can handle myself in a world like this. Can't take no sh#t from anyone.

Carlos looked at me like he was gonna shoot me or something. "Just stay away from my daughter!"

And he left the room.

"Don't worry about him Clem, he can be a piece of work sometimes. You'll get used to him." Nick told me.

Nick seemed like a guy I could trust. Unlike Rebecca.

"Nick! Come help me set up some barricades!" I heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't Carlos, or Alvin, or

Luke, or anyone from this group. Wait! Maybe it's that figure I saw in the window before I came in here.

I wanted to know who it was, I feel like I have heard that voice before.

Before Nick could exit, "Who's that calling you?" I asked him.

Nick turned around, "Her name's Lilly." He soon left the room.

"Lilly." I don't think I know anyone called Lilly. After a few moments of thinking. WAIT! LILLY?

I stood up from where I had been sitting whilst Carlos was fixing my arm. I looked out of the nearby window

and yes. It was Lilly. I don't know if I should go and see her or... I then remembered that time when she

shot Carley (Or Doug, If you'd prefer :P).Maybe she's changed, maybe she doesn't do anything like that anymore.

I went to the front door and opened it slowly, Lilly seemed to notice the door opening. Lilly looked at me in

shock, "Clementine? Is that you?". I just stood there, frozen.

"Yeah." I decided to play it cool with her, don't wanna get my face blown off or anything. I walked up to her and

gave her a hug. Lilly didn't seem like the kind of person who would accept this but she went with it.

"Where... Where is Lee?" Lee. That name jogged my memory of when I had to shoot him, and to think that that

thought was at the back of my mind and now at the front. I didn't answer and I just looked at the ground.

-Lilly's POV-

I noticed her head hang down. Lee was dead for sure.

"I'm sorry Clem." I was stuttering. I felt guilty about asking her that.

"So, it looks like you guys don't need to be introduced." Nick had stepped in on our talk. Nick always enters

at the wrong time, but who can blame him?

"We should really get back to work, barricades aint gonna build themselves." Nick was right. I can't talk now,

the walkers, or lurkers as these guys call em, might be on top of us any moment now.

"Okay Clem, we can catch up later but I have to fix the barricades so walkers don't get in."

-Luke's POV-

Clem and Lilly seem to know each other well. Well at least Lilly isn't like Rebecca in this situation, If Lilly

didn't know Clem she probably would've pulled the trigger there and then.

"Hey Clem! You hungry?" I asked, after all it looked like she hadn't eaten in days. She nodded at me. I lead

her into the kitchen and she sat down whilst I put a bowl of oatmeal in front of her, my grand dish. She looked

at me as to say 'What the f#ck is this?' but I chose to ignore her expressions.

-Clem's POV-

Oatmeal. Great. I took a spoonful, it wasn't that bad to be honest.

"So. Is it good?" He asked me looking hopeful.

"It's fine." I responded giving him a small smile.

Silence filled the room as Me and Luke were eating our oatmeal.

"So you know Lilly? How'd you meet her?" He asked me

I was silent for about a minute before I decided to tell Luke my story about how I met everyone. Including Lee.

"I might aswell tell you everything, considering that I might be staying for a while." I could see Luke smiling

as I mentioned staying.

"This man found me at the beginning of all this and his name was Lee Evere-" Luke cut me off.

"Wait? Everett? The convicted murderer?" He looked shocked.

"Yeah that's him. He helped me through this and he taught me how to survive." I could feel my eyes fill with tears

as I spoke about Lee.

"Look, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want." He could see that I was upset. I decided not to go on.

"I'll tell you another time, I guess I am not fully over Lee's death yet. Even if it was about 5 years ago." A tear

ran down my cheek and I guess Luke noticed. He handed me a tissue and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright. You can come with me, Nick and Pete tomorrow to the river to help get your mind off of Lee."

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." I smiled. At least there are some people I can trust here. I felt really tired, I yawned

quite loud.

"I think Alvin might have set up a bed for you in the other room if you are tired." Luke pointed towards the door behind me.

He was right, I was tired. Luke got up and left the room and just as I was about to leave, Rebecca came in the room. Great.

Just f#cking great, I thought.

"Oh. You're still here." She gave me the evil eyes. Where the f#ck else would I be?

"What's the problem?" I stared at her. I'll be wherever the f#ck I want to be, I thought.

"You can't stay here. For all we know you could be working with Carver." Who's Carver? It sounds like she doesn't like this

Carver guy. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"Maybe I am." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"So you DO know Carver." She looked surprised. She walked out of the room to find Alvin. Wow. I stood up and put the bowl in

the sink and walked into the room where my bed had been set. I looked at the bed and it looked kind of comfy, I guess. Better

get some rest, looks like theres gonna be a lot of work to do tomorrow. And with that I was out like a light.

**A/N:**

**Well there you have it.**

**Lilly is back and Clem doesn't know if she is surprised or not. Sorry that there wasn't much CLUKE action in this but I guess**

**you could say the part where they were eating oatmeal together was enough.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit too short!**

**Review so I can see how you like it or how it can be improved :)**

**~Hawk**


	3. Chapter 3 : Moonshine moment

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the great reviews and follows :)**

**I am trying to upload at least one chapter a day.**

**Please enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

-Clem's POV-

We were walking through the forest towards the river, Nick and Luke had fallen behind a bit. Pete

was holding a rifle and I felt like I would be safer with a gun. I could see that Pete was

wondering where Nick and Luke were, he decided to stop and wait for them.

"Where are those two?" He said sounding kinda p#ssed.

"No idea. Probably want time to themselves." I smirked. Pete chuckled a bit, when he noticed Nick

and Luke walking up behind us. Pete and I still had a smile on our faces.

"What's so funny?" Nick said looking concerned. Me and Pete just looked at each other, turned

around and headed to the river. Nick looked angry whilst Luke just laughed at him.

"Thought you guys needed some time to yourselves." I said whilst coughing so they couldn't

fully understand me.

"What?" Luke said.

"Nothing..."

"We're almost at the river. Hopefully there aren't too many walkers around. Maybe we could be lucky

enough to find some fish in the traps." Pete was pointing towards the direction of the river.

I held my arm and examined it, it hurt like hell and I just wanted the pain to go away. I wanted to

ask for a gun but I knew the answer would be along the lines of 'No. We don't trust you enough'. I asked

anyway, 'cause I really felt like I needed a gun to help protect the others AND myself.

"I'd feel alot safer with a gun. I could help you guys when the walkers attack." I looked at Pete.

"Well I would trust you with a gun, but I'm not so sure about the others in the group. Especially

Rebecca." Pete told me, I nodded my head to tell him that I agreed with the part about Rebecca. Nick was

holding the same kind of rifle that Pete was holding whereas Luke was holding a machete, but I could see

a small pistol in his back pocket. Maybe I could take the gun. Or maybe I would get caught and then they

would get the wrong idea about me taking the gun so I could take over the group. I really want to have a

gun, just incase things get messy near the river. Luke was in front of me and I could see the handle of the

gun sticking out, it looked rather loose aswell so it would be really easy to grab it. I checked to make sure

Nick and Pete weren't looking, I slipped the gun out of his pocket at put it in my back pocket, I pulled the

back of my shirt over the gun so noone could see it.

"How much longer." Nick sounded angry, probably from before when me and Pete were laughing.

"Calm down boy, it aint too far now." Pete responded.

After about 10 minutes of walking I could see the river. Nick had walked on ahead with Pete whilst Luke was

walking next to me. He whispered in my ear,

"I know you took my gun..."

"Well. Shit." I felt like an idiot. He just laughed.

"I guess you can keep it whilst we're here, but I don't think you should tell Nick and Pete as their trust for

you might go down a bit." Luke whispered so they couldn't here.

"Thanks," I said, nudging him with my shoulder. I moved my arm to make sure the gun was still there, I forgot

that I had been bit and I flinched as I moved it.

"You should be more careful."

"Yeah, Yeah I know" I replied to Luke.

"Holy Sh#t," We could here Nick and Pete saying. Me and Luke walked faster towards the river.

"F#ck..." I said quietly. All around, were dead bodies, all shot in the head so walkers couldn't have done this.

"Who could'Ve done this?" Luke looked worried about the situation.

"Think about it. You're Carver, what do you do?" Nick sounded serious.

"Who's Carver?" I wanted to know who this Carver guy was that everyone was talking about. I remembered when I told

Rebecca that I knew who Carver was, what an idiot she was.

"Trust me. You don't wanna know Clem." Pete glanced at me but then glanced back at the red coloured river that had

bodies layed out across the coast. There was about 3 bodies near us and in the middle of the river was a small

piece of land which had another two bodies. On the opposite side of the river there was about 3 or 4 more. Nick

instantly went to the opposite side of the river whilst I went to the middle piece of land to search for any life.

Luke and Pete were inspecting bodies, same as Nick on the other side of the river. I could see a light shade of

purple behind a log so I went over to see what it was. It was my bag. I went to pick it up but then I almost

sh#t myself when someone grabbed my leg, I was tempted to grab my gun but then I heard the man talking to me.

"Please." He kept saying over and over. He looked like he had been beaten up pretty bad.

"You were in the woods with Christa. The woman I was with, what happened to her?" I noticed his face, he was the

one who pointed a gun at Christa. He was pointing towards the water bottle in my bag. I decided to give him the

drink.

"Now tell me!" I protested, I had to know what had happened to her.

"She. She managed to get away." He stuttered. There was a possibility that she was alive. Thank God.

"Oh Sh#t!" Luke and Pete were shouting. Walkers were closing in on them fast. I had to pull out my gun. Now or

never. I shot my gun at the walker that was nearest to Pete, Pete looked at me.

"What the f#ck? Why does she have a gun!?" Nick was shouting from across the other side of the river.

"Shut the f#ck up Nick before you bring even more walkers over here. Or lurkers, whatever the hell you guys call

em." I was aiming my gun at a walker that was behind Luke.

"Look out Luke!" I shouted. Luke ducked and I shot the walker in the head.

"Nice shot kid." Luke replied. I gave him an evil look.

"Don't... call... me... a... kid..." Luke just looked at me and laughed.

"We better get outta here fast." Nick came up to me and took my gun. F#cking hell, if I get a gun and Nick's in trouble,

he'll be the last guy I save. We started to walk back to the house but I obviously knew that it wouldn't be this easy.

We could hear the sound of walkers coming from all directions.

-Luke's POV-

Great, the lurkers had to come now. We already had to deal with that. Pete almost got bit and now one less person has a

weapon to help protect us. Nick should've just let Clem keep the gun, I mean I trust her enough and so does Pete.

Hopefully Nick doesn't tell the group about this.

"Oh f#ck." I noticed a nearby shed and pointed towards it. We all ran inside and me and Clem were trying to push the

door closed to stop the lurkers from getting in.

"Nick! Pete! Hurry up and find something!" Clem sounded scared when she said this, which only made me feel more worried.

"Shut up! We're going as fast we can. There's not much stuff in here that would be heavy enough!" He replied back. I

looked around myself and there was a box that looked heavy enough near Clem.

"Clem. Try and reach that box to block the door, but keep on holding the door otherwise we're all gonna be screwed."

Clementine managed to pull the box towards the door and push it against it.

She was breathing heavily and she sat down with her back against a nearby wall, "Thank. God." I sat next to her,

"Good work kid." I soon covered my mouth with my hand quickly realising that I just called her a kid... again. I feel

like she overreacts at these kinda things, but I know she's just messing with me, although I prepared myself just

incase she decided to punch me.

-Clem's POV-

"Yeah, Thanks." I didn't wanna hit him or say anything, I like Luke. I guess he knows I am only messing with him when

I tell him not to call me a kid.

"I'm the toughest kid you'll ever see," I gave him a smile and started to hold my arm. It hurt from when I fired the gun,

as it gave a kick when I pulled the trigger.

"Your arm alright?" At least he cared if I was alright or not. I just shrugged, I didn't want to worry him too much. It hurt

so much but I didn't want to worry him. I'll probably tell Carlos about it later, if we ever get back.

"Sorry guys! We couldn't find anything to help barricade the door," Pete was nice enough to apologise, unlike Nick. God I was

worried, there was no way out of this one.

* * *

-10 hours later-

-Clem's POV-

I was so tired and hungry. I had woken up with my head against Luke's shoulder. God knows how long it had been since I had fell

asleep. My stomach rumbling must have woken everyone else up. I started to tense up as I realised that I must have been sleeping

on Luke's shoulder for a couple of hours.

"F#ck. How long we been in 'ere?" Nick rubbed his eyes. Observing his surroundings. There was a stone floor, and a few racks of

shelves with a few jars on them.

"No idea. We can't stay here for too long though. We could starve out here or the lurkers could break down the door,"Pete said

whilst looking out the window. Luke yawned whilst Nick stood up and started to walk towards the jars on the shelves.

"No f#cking way," Nick was shocked and we were all confused. He grabbed a jar and threw a jar at Luke and he caught it.

-Luke's POV-

I caught the jar and opened the lid, I smelt it and I got a really strong scent from it. Clem adjusted herself so she

was sitting up a bit more. I obviously noticed that she had fallen asleep leaning against my shoulder and I knew that

she was worried about it when she woke up, I didn't mind, I guess it gave her a better sleep than any in this world.

"Moonshine. Holy sh#t," I was surprised at what we were surrounded by, tons and tons of moonshine. I took and a swig

of it and coughed when I pulled the jar away. Nick chuckled.

"Not as strong as I remember." I took another swig. Clem and Luke were looking at me and Nick. Nick tossed a jar at

Pete and he caught it and took a drink.

"Ever had moonshine kid?" Nick was offering Clem a drink. Clem just stared at him before saying,

"No. Never. And just one thing, I. Am. Not. A-"

"Yeah Yeah, you are not a kid, I get it," Nick cut her off. Clem just gave him a stern look.

"Wanna try it Clem? It might be a bit too strong," I asked her, she nodded but she looked like she didn't want to try it.

"Well. I don't particularly want to try it but I am thirsty as hell," his might only quench her thirst a little bit but

it will help her to keep her up and moving. I handed her my jar and she took a small sip of it before instanstly coughing,

sounded like she was dying or something. Pete chuckled as he drank the last of his moonshine. Clem handed me back my drink

and I finished it within about 30 seconds. I wrapped my arm around her and said,

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" I smirked at her. She stared at me,

"Yeah. 'Best' drink ever."

The Lurkers were still outside, we could hear a lot of them. All of a sudden we heard a burst of bullets outside the shed door.

No more lurker sounds... We waited for about a minute until we heard,

"Hey! I saw you guys run in here before being encased by walkers! Are you guys alright?" A man's voice could be heard outside.

"Well. We're not bitten so I guess that means we're fine!" Pete shouted back.

"I wonder who it is." Clementine wondered.

"Well. You might know em Clem, cause they call em walkers too," Nick smiled.

God I hope Clementine does know them, don't wanna have our faces blown off by them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well that was a long chapter! Two in the same day aswell :)**

**I wonder who the voice could belong to :3 Well I know who it's gonna be but you guys don't!**

**Once again, thanks for the great reviews and thanks to those who followed and also those who favourited the story. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Hawk**


	4. Chapter 4 : Carver bites back

A/N:

Thanks for the follows and favourites AND reviews!

Who is that guy that Clem might know?

Well... Just read this chapter I guess.

ENJOY!

* * *

-Clem's POV-

No more walker sounds could be heard outside.

"Well? You gonna open the door or what?" the man outside the door said.

He sounded strict, but calm at the same time. We all stood up and Pete walked towards the door,

"How do we know that you're not gonna kill us?"

"Well, we just saved your asses from the walkers out here. How many of you are in there?" the outside voice said.

I was thinking about whether or not Pete should open the door. Luke walked towards the door, and shouted,

"There are 4 of us. How many of you are out there?"

"Well 3 of us if you include a dog," another voice game through the door. This time it was a woman's voice, which

also sounded familiar.

So there are two of them. And a dog. I've already been bitten by a dog once.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to open the door... I mean we have rifles," I whispered that last part so the outsiders couldn't

hear.

Luke moved the box that was barricading the door whilst Pete pulled the handles. We could hear the dog barking on the other

side.

"Shut the f#ck up Sam," the guy said. Sam... Sh#t. I remember seeing the collar of the dog that bit me, his name was Sam.

The doors slowly opened to reveal the two people. And their dog. Moments of silence passed as I noticed who the two figures

were.

"Holy sh#t, I thought you were dead," my face was shocked. I couldn't believe my eyes, the man had brown hair and he was

wearing a blue jacket. The woman had blonde hair and wore an orange jacket. The man was holding a shotgun and the

woman was holding an ice axe. The only two people they could've been... Ben and Molly.

"No f#cking way kid. How'd you make it THIS long?" Molly was surprised, as was Ben. I pushed past Luke and Pete and ran

towards them, us three landed in a hug.

"Christa told me that you were killed by walkers Ben," I was still shocked that he was actually alive. Christa had said that

he had fallen off of a balcony whilst trying to jump from it and he had been impaled by a large pole that was poking out of

the ground. How the f#ck did he make it outta that. I knew there was a possibility that Molly was alive as she had said

goodbye to us, god knows why she left in the first place.

-Ben's POV-

"Guess I got lucky. You see, when I fell from the balcony I landed on a pole which went through my stomach, luckily it didn't

hit anything important," I grinned so I didn't worry Clem too much.

"Anyways. Kenny came down from thu balcony which I had fell from and he tried to help me up. But I was in too much pain so I

started to shout, this bought the walkers on us. Kenny was in the heat of the moment and he aimed a gun at my head, just to

make sure I didn't turn, however a walker had knocked Kenny before he could pull the trigger. Kenny started to run away from me

which caused the rest of the walker horde to follow him, I was left alone in the alleyway still impaled. I must have been there

for quite a few hours and that's when Molly found me, she was about to smash my face in with her axe but then she realised who

I was."

Molly punched me in the arm, "Said I was sorry."

"Yeah Yeah. She helped me get up and we fixed where the pole had gone through." Clem still had a shocked look on her face.

"Glad you guys are alive." at least Clementine was happy to see us.

"So. Who are your friends?" I had to ask. Gotta know if they can be trusted.

I pointed at Pete and Nick, "That's Pete and that's Nick." Then I pointed at Luke, "And that's Luke."

"Nice to meet ya," I said.

"Yeah. He's a keeper Clem," Molly pointed towards Luke. Causing Clementine to look confused.

"Really Molly?" Clem said back.

"How long you known these guys for?" I asked, gotta know I guess.

"Met 'em yesterday actually," she replied. Only yesterday? Wow, I suppose she doesn't trust them alot then. I noticed Clementine

giving an evil glare at Sam. "What's up Clem? Something wrong with our dog Sam?"

"No. Nothing. Apart from the fact that it tried to eat my arm."

"What? Really?" Luke seemed worried. I knew that it was clear that Luke liked Clem, it was SO clear. Our f#cking dog tried to eat

her arm. Well then.

-Clem's POV-

As soon as I mentioned my arm I could feel the pain. I had forgotton about it until this exact moment.

"F#ck. Hurts like hell still," I said, everyone heard me.

"Let's have a look kid," Molly said reaching for my arm, I guess she can call me a kid... I rolled my sleeve and bandage up to

reveal the wound that the dog had left. It was stinging so much, I felt like cutting it off but I guess that would make the pain worse.

"Jesus. That looks pretty bad," Ben was concerned about my arm. I was hoping that I didn't have to have any more peroxide on it,

'cause that sh#t hurts!

"She got bit yesterday and we thought that she was bit my a lurker. Luckily we helped her straight away, coulda got infected,"

Pete was being reassuring so it wouldn't make Ben and Molly worry. No more peroxide, no more peroxide, no more peroxide.

"I think she's gonna need something else on it. Maybe something like Peroxide," Molly said still examining the bite. FUUUU- Why the

peroxide, anything but that.

"No. No more Peroxide, it is the WORST possible thing that anyone has ever created," I said back. Luke and Nick laughed. Well how would

they like some peroxide poured on a wound, f#cking hurts like hell.

"Well unless you want it to get infected I guess you don't have to have it," Luke said nudging me with his shoulder. I just sighed.

"It's gonna get pretty dark soon. Maybe we should head back to the house," Nick looked up into the sky looking like he was lost or

something.

"Yeah. Hey you two wanna come back to our group, unless you already got one," Pete asked Molly and Ben.

"Well if it won't be too much trouble then I guess we wouldn't mind," Ben replied putting a lead on Sam that he had found at the back

of the shed that we were trapped in. We all started walking but soon running when we noticed walkers behind us. We made it back to the

house and we rushed in through the back door (which led into the kitchen).

"Hey guys. Are you alright?" Carlos said sounding concerned. I nodded, he then noticed Ben and Molly.

"Who are your friends?" Carlos asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it Carlos. Clem's known them, for what? 5 years?" Nick said crossing his arms. I nodded to show that I knew 'em.

Rebecca was in the room sitting at the table, she looked up and screamed,

"Wait! Where's Alvin and Lilly?!" she said this whilst glaring at me as if it was my fault. Ben's eyes lit up when he heard Lilly's name.

"How the f#ck am I supposed to know where he is?" I can tell that she is trying to put the blame on me. I just glared back at her.

"Shut up Clem. It's bad enough that you are working with Carver. And YES everyone, she told me that she was working with him." Everyone just

stared at me, except for Molly and Ben who had left the room.

"Clem? Is this true?" Pete was shocked about what Rebecca had said. Everyone was waiting for an answer.

"Of course not! You guys have helped me and I wouldn't betray you like that. If I was working with Carver I would tell you!" I looked as

innocent as possible. I see Luke's eyes look at me as if to say that he believed me.

"You are bullsh#itting Clementine! You told me last night!" Rebecca was going on and on. Great, I guess she believes everything that

anyone says.

"You BETTER not be lying Clem or we might have to kick you out of the group. Or worse, kill you so Carver doesn't find us," Carlos looked

angry as he gave me an evil looking stare. He mouthed 'You BETTER stay away from my daughter now.' I mouthed back 'GLADLY.'

"You guys shouldn't be worrying about this situation now! What about Lilly and Alvin? Why did they leave the house anyways?" Pete asked.

"They went looking for you guys. I told them not to go. Damnit Lilly." Rebecca had a croaky voice, sounded like if she was gonna cry. She

grabbed a gun off of the table and rushed out the door with Carlos and Nick closely behind. I wondered where Sarah was, she might just be

upstairs, with her head in a crappy book. Pete and Luke crossed their arms and leant against the kitchen side.

"So... about Carver..." Pete began...

* * *

A/N:

Well now everyone thinks that Clem works with Carver. Well except for Luke... obviously.

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5 : Gaining trust

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the support guys!**

**I think that I will try to continue this story so enjoy the ride!**

**Most of the group think that Clem works for Carver. ENJOY!**

**This chapter is basically only about Clem and Carver :P**

* * *

_-Molly's POV-_

I could hear Clem, Pete and Luke talking in the kitchen about someone named 'Carver'. I wonder who he is,

'cause it seems like these people don't like him too much

Sam was sound asleep on the floor, and Ben was sitting down near him. I am still shocked that this is the

same dog that bit Clementine's arm. It was clear to hear that Pete, Luke and Clem were talking over each other.

"Listen! I don't work for Carver. I only told Rebecca that 'cause she was being a b#tch to me! You know that we

don't get along too well." Clem would never lie...

I decided to stand up and drag Ben with me,

"Ben. I think we need to help Clem, it seems like she wants to stay in this group and she is on the edge of being

kicked out, or worse, killed," Ben nodded and we both headed for the kitchen. Ben opened the door slowly,

"Hey um, we could hear you talking about someone called 'Carver' and we heard that you guys think Clem works with

him. It sounds like that your group doesn't like him but I can assure you that Clem is no liar, it is clear that

she doesn't want to get kicked out of the group," Ben was trying to convince them.

_-Clem's POV-_

"See? You think I would lie to you. You trusted me when I said I had been bitten by a dog, so why won't you trust

me now?" I was frustrated. At least Ben and Molly came in and tried to help me.

"I believe her Pete," of course Luke would believe me...

"Hmm. I guess she doesn't know Carver, I can kind of tell," does Pete believe me too? I don't think I can convince

Rebecca or Carlos. Alvin, Nick and Lilly should be easier to convince. I am mainly worried about Rebecca going on

and on and-

"Knock Knock!" A voice came from outside. Sh#t who can this be?

"That voice... It sounds... Familiar," Pete said scratching his chin. Luke looked out of the window.

"Oh sh#t," Luke whispered. Who could it be? Sounds like they aren't happy to see him. Luke and Pete walked into the

next room, where Sam was still asleep, and they stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kid. This is definetely Carver, if he doesn't know you he might be surprised to see you here. So please can you try

and get rid of him?" Luke asked me. I nodded and Luke and Pete walked upstairs. Pete whispered down the stairs,

"He might be surprised if he sees you, Ben and Molly so he may leave." God so I was finally gonna meet Carver, and

all this commotion about me knowing who he was. I walked towards the front door, heart pounding. I reached for the

handle and pulled it open. I saw the man, musta been Carver, he had a beard and a scratchy voice and he wore a light

brown coat.

"Well. Hello there," he grinned. I was kind of scared but I had to toughen up.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Well I'm George, kid."

"Don't call me a f#cking kid." He smirked when I said this.

"I see. And who might you and your friends be?" He asked.

"Well, I'm Molly and this is Ben and that's Clementine," Molly answered before I could say anything. Sam had woken

up from his slumber at that moment. He walked up towards the door and growled at "George".

"Now now dog. Don't want to have to put a bullet through ya," Carver said glaring at Sam. He pushed past me and said,

"I'm out looking for my people, 7 of em to be exact. A couple o' farm boys, 3 of em. A spanish guy and his daughter.

A pregnant lady and a big black guy. But I guess they aren't here 'cause you guys seem to live-" He was cut off by

a creaky floor board upstairs. He just stared at me and pulled out a gun.

"Woah man! What's wrong?" Ben was worried about this guy snooping around the house.

"I heard something. I know I aint deaf."

"You must be hearing things 'cause I didn't hear anything," I said to him, crossing my arms to show that I wanted

him to leave. He slowly walked up the stairs. That's when I realised that Sarah was up there too. Sh#t. He reached

the top of the stairs and me, Ben and Molly followed him. Sam stayed downstairs. I realised that there were 2 doors

that were open and one that was shut, great... they must be in the room with the shut door. Carver walked straight

in. He was aiming his gun everywhere. I noticed something... underneath the bed. Luke, Pete and Sarah were hiding

underneath it. Wow, that's the "best" hiding place ever. As Carver was about to kneel down I said,

"See? Noone's hear," After I said this Carver straightened up and said,

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Well just wanted to make sure you were safe, couldn't leave you guys here if there was

someone snooping around the house." I nodded at him. He looked straight in my eyes,

"You have no idea who these people are do you?"

"We don't know what you are talking about," Molly replied.

"These people are NOT to be trusted," he said, soon leaving the room and walking down the stairs.

"Well er, thanks for coming. But ya know, don't come back," I said giving him an evil glare, similar to the one that

Rebecca gave me. He left through the front door as Sam barked at him and then vanished into the forest. Thank God.

The three came out from under the bed.

"Woah. That was close. Thanks Clem," Luke said giving me a hug.

"No problem," I grinned. We pulled away from the hug as we heard the kitchen door open downstairs.

"You alright Sarah?" Pete asked her. She nodded and ran down the stairs. You could hear her shouting,

"Dad! Dad! Carver was here!" Great. Just great, why did she have to f#cking tell the rest of the group straight away.

"CLEMENTINE!" I heard Carlos shouting. Well... Sh#t.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for kind of a short chapter. Next chapter the group will be moving out of the house**

**to escape Carver, will he find them?**

**He are some of my responses to the reviews! Thanks for all the support guys!**

**NeverLie19**

**eating oatmeal the best! :)**

**~Yes. Yes it is :P Hope you're liking the story so far!**

** .167527**

**This is great! Is it really your first fan fiction? :) Update soon! :D**

**~Thanks! This is really my first fic, never thought about writing one until recently. Thanks for the support!**

**Katie (Chapter 3)**

**I need more is it Kenny? It's what I think maybe also Glenn oh whatever the point is I REALLY REALLY want more PLEASE**

**~Ha ha. Glad you like it! Chapter 4 is where the person is revealed :3 Stay tuned for more Clemmy Cloo action!**

**Your the best**

**Me want more:)**

**~Well you got more! Hope you're liking the story!**

**kk**

**love it**

**~Simple sentence but GREAT support :) I will be writing more DEFFO!**

**THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS GUYS KEEP EM COMING IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Bridge surprise

**A/N:**

**I know this story may seem a bit. Sh#t.**

**Carlos and Rebecca still think that Clem knows Carver.**

**Can she convince them that she's not?**

**At the end I will be responding to some reviews.**

* * *

_-Clem's POV-_

"What now?!" I shouted as I walked down the stairs scratching the back of my head. Come on Carlos... I've had a long

day.

"You let Carver in! Why?" Carlos sounded concerned. At that point Luke, Pete, Ben and Molly walked in. I saw Ben's eyes

widen as he noticed Lilly alive.

"Holy... Lilly, you're alive?" Ben asked. Lilly just smiled.

"Ha. Yeah I guess I am Ben," Lilly replied. Carlos continued to glare at me, not paying attention to Ben and Lilly.

"Well. I don't know Carver if you still think that. And I could tell that he was gonna come in anyway. He didn't see

Sarah or Pete or Luke. He only saw me, Molly and Ben. But he knows that we are with you guys," I said.

"I think it'd be best if you leave!" Rebecca cut in. F#ck... off... Rebecca.

"Why?" Nick, Pete and Luke said at the same time. Well at least some people respected my presence.

"You guys can trust Clem. She aint a liar if that's what you're saying," Molly said. Carlos just looked at the ground

trying to process what everyone was saying.

"We think she can be trusted," Luke said standing next to Pete, "She saved mine and Pete's lives earlier, just before

Ben and Molly showed up and helped us," Luke winked at me. I just smiled to show my thanks.

It was clear that Alvin didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to go against his wife Rebecca. Sarah looked scared

as she was standing behind Carlos.

"Well er... I havn't really spoken to Clementine that much, but I think she can be trusted," Alvin said. I was

grateful for that. But I could feel Rebecca's eyes glaring at and Alvin continuously.

"Look. I don't think it's a good idea to stay here anymore anyway. Carver could be heading here now with some of his

group," Luke said crossing his arms keeping his focus on Carlos, trying to convince him to go.

"I guess we can't stay here, let's get ready to go," Carlos said as he practically dragged Sarah with him. Rebecca soon

stormed out shortly after with Alvin close behind. Pete and Nick went to get all the guns and ammo whilst Lilly took

Molly and Ben and Sam to the shed to grab the rest of the supplies.

"Let's grab the rest of the food," Luke said to me. He handed me a backpack(bigger than my original one) and I started

taking food out of the cupboards.

"Hey, thanks for backing me up back there," I said, still rummaging through the cupboards.

"No problem kid." Great. Called me a kid again. Whatever. After some time passed,

"You got everything," He asked me putting the last few cans of food in his bag.

"Yeah. I think so," I replied zipping up the bag.

"I know Rebecca and Carlos aint too keen on you coming with us Clem. But don't listen to em, you're welcome to come with us."

Luke was the nicest outta the group. Annnnnd maybe the cutest...

Carlos walked in with Sarah.

"Lets go.," he said opening the door. Lilly was locking up the shed and Molly and Ben were carrying some sleeping bags which

would help at night time. We all walked outside.

"So. Where we heading?" Alvin asked as he and Rebecca came outside. All of the group put their eyes on Luke. Looks like he's

gonna be our guide.

He was holding a map, "Well I thought maybe we could head up North and try to reach the mountains. The walkers will be slow

and it'll make it more difficult for them to catch us." We all nodded in agreement and headed for the mountains.

* * *

_-2 Hours Later-_

Me and Luke were at the front trying to work out the map. Molly came up next to me.

"Hey kid. Did you put any more peroxide on that thing or..." F#ck. I completely forgot about that. I just shook my head. She

stared at me,

"Well next time we stop, we gotta sort that out," Molly said smirking. She noticed me looking p#ssed.

_-Luke's POV-_

I noticed Molly talking about Peroxide. Probably trying to convince Clem to have a little bit more put on that bite, 'cause it

does look like it's getting worse. It's good that we definetely know that it was a dog bite, and that we found the dog that had

bit her so we had proof. Glad she aint dying today.

"I'd say it'll take us about 5 days to reach those mountains," I said handing Clementine the map so she could confirm it.

"5 DAYS?!" Rebecca was already tired after walking for a couple of hours, how are we gonna manage this?

"It's okay Bec! We'll make it, aint noone leaving anyone behind," Alvin said trying to comfort Rebecca. She was slowing the

rest of the group down, I could see Pete, Nick and Lilly getting frustrated as we had to walk slower as the minutes passed by.

It felt like forever before we reached a fast moving river at the bottom of a huge pit.

"Oh good. How are we meant to cross that?" Carlos said crossing his arms with an angry look on his face. Ben was scratching his

head trying to figure this out.

_-Clem's POV-_

"Hey Clem, climb up onto that rock and use these," Luke said handing me some binoculars. I took them and started to climb on the

rock. I peered over the edge before my heart started to beat faster, the height was indescribable. I pulled the binoculars to my

eyes and inspected our surroundings.

"See anything that could be of use?" Alvin asked.

"Errr... I see a bridge that leads to the other side," I reply.

"That's a relief," Rebecca said sighing in relief. I kept on looking around.

"I see a small shack at the other end of the bridge. But I don't think it'll be that useful," I said still scanning the treeline.

I took a glimpse down by accident and quickly looked back up when I was on the edge of falling.

"Be careful Clem," Lilly said as she noticed me almost sh#tting myself.

"I er... I see a big lodge, looks like some kind of ski resort," I said, climbing down off of the rock.

"Well that's good. Could be a place to stay," Luke said pointing to the ski resort on the map. I gave Luke the binoculars and

Luke put the map in his bag.

"Right. So lets go," Molly said as she started to walk.

"Wait. We can't all go, we might get spotted out there and then where would that lead us?" Lilly said.

"Lilly's right. Clementine and I should go across low and slow and see if anyone's on the other side, it'll make it safer for the

rest of you guys," Luke said.

"I guess so," I said crossing my arms. I looked towards the direction of the bridge, sh#t... the height came into my mind, and to

be honest I was worried about how high up we would be.

"I can come with you man. Safer if we stick together," Nick said trying to convince Luke.

"And have you using that rifle of yours and bringing even MORE lurkers on us?" Luke said, starting to walk towards the bridge. I

followed him, leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

_-5 Minutes Laters-_

We were getting closer and closer to the bridge.

"Hey er sorry, I could just really use your eyes and ears right now, and I don't trust Nick with that gun," Luke said smirking.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said shaking, still thinking about the height. Luke must have noticed me shaking.

"You alright kid?"

"Er... Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just. The height looked well..."

"Afraid o' heights eh?" He said laughing a bit.

"Noooooo..." I said sarcastically. Luke nudged me with his shoulder,

"Don't worry about it, we'll just stroll right over that bridge,"

We walked for ages, well it seemed like that. We FINALLY reached the bridge and there were two walkers, one sitting down and one

standing up but both their backs were towards us so it would be hard to get spotted.

"What you wanna do?" Luke asked, starting to reach for his machete from his back.

"Lets take em."

"I like your style," he said back laughing. "You take the one sitting down and I'll get the one at the entrance to the bridge."

I nodded and we both walked towards them. Luke threw me a hammer and I caught it. I walked up behind the walker and a pulled

the hammer and I hit it in the head. Luke hit the other in the head and both the walkers were down. I couldn't seem to get the

hammer out of the walkers head. F#cking hell.

"Come on kid, just give a good pull," he said, I tried... nothing worked. Luke sighed and walked up towards me. He put his hands

over mine and helped me pull it out.

"Thanks," I said as I out the hammer in my pocket just in case I need it again. We started to walk over the bridge, I looked down,

and I was idiot for doing this. I breathed heavily. Luke pulled me closer to him and further away from the edge.

"For someone who doesn't like heights, you sure like to go near the edge," Luke said smiling, continuing to drag me along the bridge.

We spotted two walkers in front and when I turned around another one was there. Luke turned around and headed for the walker behind

us, when all of a sudden I heard creaking coming from underneath Luke. A hole appeared underneath Luke and the walker,

"Luke!" I looked down to see Luke propped up on a pole and a walker trying to reach him but it had been impaled.

"Clem! I'm okay, I'm just stuck," he replied, I tried to reach him but it was too far down, then I noticed how high we were. I just

stared down feeling like I would fall.

"Clem behind you!" Luke said, I looked up and I saw a walker.

"Oh sh#t." I stood up and aimed my hammer at it's head, I hit it but it got stuck. When I pulled it out it sent me flying back a bit

and I almost fell off the side of the bridge, I managed to push my weight forwards so I didn't fall. But this time a walker almost

pushed me straight off, I grabbed the ledge as I was falling trying to pull myself up with the hammer still in my hand. I had no

choice but to let go of the hammer so I could have better grip, I let go and pulled myself up. As the walker lunged at me I stepped

to the side, it fell into the river below. I saw Luke's machete next to me, he must have dropped it when he fell. Another walker was

walking towards me, f#cking hell WHEN WILL THIS END? I grabbed the machete and ran it through it's head. I looked around and I

couldn't see anymore coming, I then realised that Luke was still down there. I dropped the machete and picked up a nearby pipe.

I lowered pipe down to Luke,

"Luke use this!" I said, he smiled in relief.

"Give it here," he took the pipe and used it to lever himself up. When he pulled himself up he was breaving heavily.

"You alr-" I was about to ask him but he kissed me. He then moved away.

"Ha sorry. Instinct," he said smirking.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That cheesy ending though... (Im f#cking werid)**

**Well there you have it! Sorry for not updating in a few days :'( Don't hate me.**

**Here are some more responses to some reviews!**

**OerbaYunFangy [Chapter 5]**

**Awesome chapter! Can't wait till next one :)**

**~Glad you like it :) Hope you enjoyed Chap 6 :D Thanks for supporting me through this. And I alot more courage now considering that you**

**two and that I know that you are still reading the chapters.**

**flamingdragonRS [Chapter 1]**

**I LOVE TWD! I SEARCHED FOR FANFIC ON THIS AND FINALLY I FOUND SOME AWESOME ONE! I LOVE!**

**~Well, thanks :3 I don't know if it's 'awesome' but glad you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**flamingdragonRS [Chapter 2]**

**u are amaaaaaazing!**

**~Lol glad you think that :D my confidence is going up from reading these reviews especially yours considering thar you have posted two!**

**More to come :)**

**Abby [Chapter 5]**

**I love this it's the best, update soon**

**~Updated! Sorry for not updating sooner :( Thanks for giving me great support fort this story!**

**Guest [Chapter 4]**

**Omg I love this! It's sooooo good**

**~Glad you like it guest! Maybe you should get a real account so I know who you are properly :D I can thank you easier aswell!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR GREAT REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**


	7. Chapter 7 : A hand to hold

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait! I have been on an Orange is the new black marathon :D for about 10 hours.**

**Trying to get these done as fast as I can.**

* * *

_-Clem's POV-_

I was thinking about what happened recently. Me and Luke didn't speak much after the kiss happened, we had

our talks here and there as we continued to cross the VERY long bridge. Luckily no more walkers could be

seen or heard, there wasn't much to be seen at all. Until we saw a figure coming towards us.

**-10 minutes earlier-**

_-Nick's POV-_

"Holy sh#t," I said holding some binoculars up to my eyes, looking at the bridge. Everyone gave me a

confused look.

"What? What's up?" Pete said walking closer to Nick.

"Well. Looks like Luke and Clem are getting along well," I replied putting the binoculars in my back pocket.

"What do you... Oh," Ben said looking disappointed. I just smirked.

"Well, it looks like Luke made the move anyways," I said climbing down from the rock and picking up my gun.

Molly looked at me and said,

"Well what did you expect? Clementine to make the first move? She can be stubborn sometimes," Molly said

crossing her arms.

"And you're gonna give Luke the sh#t about this when you see him?" I grinned. "Yep. Didn't even have to

ask," Molly said laughing. Everyone else just smiled, I guess they wanted me to give Luke sh#t.

**-Present-**

_-Luke's POV-_

I guess Clementine felt a bit awkward, and I guess it was my fault.

I put all my focus back onto the figure that was coming towards us, they looked like they were holding a

gun so I didn't want to cause any trouble.

"You don't look like assholes. Are you assholes?" The figure said as he came closer towards us.

"No. No we're not," Clementine replied. The unknown person lowered his gun a bit, maybe he wasn't too

threatened by us.

"Lemme guess. You guys heading north, towards the mountains? 'Cause we get at least one group coming over

this bridge a day," He said. Silence surrounded us for a few seconds. "Oh sorry. My name is Matthew,"

handing his hand out to me. I shook it,

"Name's Luke. And that's Clementine," I said smiling.

"You guys look like sh#t. Not in a bad way, I could take you back to our group and get you fed if you...

want..." Matthew said, looking past us. "What the f#ck man?"

I turned around and I saw. Nick. Standing there with his gun aimed at Matthew, Matthew then aimed his gun at

Nick.

"Nick! What the f#ck?" I said walking towards him. Nick was about the shoot when Clementine grabbed his gun.

"Don't shoot him Nick," Clementine said looking angry. Nick backed off a bit.

"Well er... how can he be trusted?" Nick asked.

"Well I sure didn't aim a gun at you guys," he said with a smirk. Nick looked at the floor.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Nick replied. Just then we saw the rest of our group coming towards us, Pete and

Molly were leading.

"Goddamnit Nick! Why'd you run off?" Rebecca said walking slower by the second.

"Well I could see someone with Luke and Clem and I thought that they might of needed the help, but luckily

they didn't need it," Nick said looking at Matthew.

_-Clem's POV-_

"Who's that?" Alvin asked.

"That's Matthew. He offered to help us by giving us some food because SOMEBODY lost the bag," I said slightly

looking at Nick.

"Hey! I said I was sorry and I said that I would make up for it," Nick explained. Matthew just grinned.

"Alright. Let's go, there's a small shed up ahead that has a bit of food in it that you all can start of

with," he said as he started to lead the way to the other side of the bridge.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

We could all hear walker moans coming from behind us, I accidentely gripped Luke's hand as it scared the

sh#t out of me. After about a minute of me squeezing his hand I let go,

"Ha erm. Sorry bout that," I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Don't worry about it," he said smiling, walking faster towards Nick and Pete.

_-Nick's POV-_

I laughed a bit, causing Luke to notice.

"What? What's so funny?"Luke whispered.

"Oh nothing much," I said, looking at Luke who had a confused face. Pete just rolled his eyes, he knew what I

was trying to do.

"Anyways. I guess you and Clem are getting to know each other well," I said, Pete looked like he was about to

much me for being a d#ck towards Luke.

"Yeah... Wait, what? You..." Luke said stuttering. I just smirked, to make him sure that I knew about what

happened on the bridge.

"You motherf#cker. That didn't mean nothin'" Luke said, with his face redening a bit. I obviously noticed.

"Are you sure? Or is Clem just as stubborn as Molly said?" I said adjusting my hat, Pete just shook his

head at me.

"Clem aint stubborn," Luke clearly was getting angry. Just as I wanted. JUst trying to make Luke confess that

he actually liked Clem, even if it only had been like 4 days since we met her.

After a while, a shed came into view and we walked closer towards it.

"Alright. We're finally here. Now Clem if you wouldn't mind, maybe you could come and help me gather what's

left inside the shed," Matthew said as he got a key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door.

"Sure, no problem," Clementine responded. We all sat down on some nearby logs, except for Carlos and Luke.

Carlos looked like he had dragged Luke off to the side with him, Molly and Ben then stood up and walked

towards the two, Sam stayed with Sarah. He seemed to have taken a liking towards her.

_-Carlos' POV-_

"Why are you guys worrying so much about this?" Molly asked.

"Well considering that Luke has only known Clementine for about four days..." I replied.

"Oh my god. It doesn't matter how long someone's known someone for, anything can happen," Ben said.

"And that was the first time I have ever heard you say anything smart!" Molly said, nudging him. I

held my head in my hands looking at the floor.

"I don't see what the problem is. It didn't mean sh#t," Luke said crossing his arms glaring at me. I just

shook my head.

"Yeah. NOW it doesn't mean anything, but what about later?" I asked staring at Luke. Lilly started to walk

towards us.

"I overheard you guys. Just leave this situation alone! Luke deserves to do what he wants anyways. And why are

you only pestering him and not Clem?" Lilly asked looking confused.

Molly sighed, "Just leave em alone Carlos, there doesn't seem to be a huge problem here," And with that we all

broke apart and went to sit down with the rest of the group.

After a few minutes, Clementine and Matthew came out with cans of peaches, one for at least all of us. Clem

walked towards Luke first and handed him a can. I crossed my arms in anger. She then handed me and Sarah some

cans. Matthew gave everyone else a can and then knelt down in front of Sam, he had a peach in his hand and was

checking if Sam actually liked them, he ate the Peach in one go. Matthew poured some peaches into a plastic

bowl that he found in the shed and gave them to Sam.

We all ate our Peaches and then the Lurker sounds came to our ears again. We all stood up and followed Matthew.

_-Clem's POV-_

We were all walking up a hill, a very steep hill. Alvin was helping Rebecca whilst Carlos was helping Sarah.

Me and Luke were almost at the top, it was so tiring. Everyone had made it to the top, except for us

struggling six obviously.

"This is tiring," said Luke wiping his forehead. I just sighed and struggled up the hill. "You aint p#ssed

about what I did over on that bridge are you?" he said looking up towards the top of the hill, which

seemed like forever and a day away. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess not. I hope you aren't p#ssed about when I grabbed your hand earlier," I said smiling. He just

shook his head. "Anyways, I noticed you, Carlos, Molly and Ben complaining to each other earlier when I was

in the shed. What was up?" I asked. I noticed their conversation when I looked out the window.

"Errr. They kinda asked about our kiss, they must've saw when they used the binoculars," he said scratching

the back of his neck.

"Well. I guess it wasn't something good then. Sh#t," I replied.

"Carlos was saying that it was a stupid thing to do but Molly and Ben seemed alright with it," Luke said.

"I guess I'M alright with it," I said starting to walk faster up the hill, almost there, almost there.

"And that's the weirdest thing I'm ever gonna hear you say," he whispered with a smirk on his face. I could

feel my face turning red. I then felt an arm around my shoulder,

"Don't worry about it Clem," He whispered.

We then reached the top of the hill and saw everyone sitting on the floor breathing heavily, they were all

clearly tired from the long walk. We barely had any rest today.

Now we gotta wait for Carlos, Sarah, Rebecca and Alvin. Great.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading! I decided to add a little bit more Cluke action into this chapter.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Replying to some reviews now :D**

**OerbaYunFangy [Chapter 6]**

**This chapter was so awesome! OMG THAT ENDING! IT MADE MY HEART MELT! MOAR MOAR I NEED MOAR!**

**Seriously update soon I liked this chapter so much :)**

**~Lol calm down :3 Glad you enjoyed it. Ending was a bit fuzzy I guess XD Sorry for not updating sooner :(**

**Keep looking out for new chapters though :D I don't plan on ending this soon!**

**Katie [Chapter 5]**

**Please I need more I can't stand not reading more or cliffhangers**

**~I hate cliff hangers too! But sometimes they HAVE to be put in. Hope you enjoyed chapter 6 and this chapter too.**

**THANKS FOR THE:**

**-SUPPORT**

**-FOLLOWS**

**-FAVS**

**-AND REVIEWS!**

**~HAWK**


	8. Chapter 8 : Afraid of heights

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I havnt had access to a computer recently. This chapter wont be too long as this is**

**a temporary computer that I am using. As soon as I get my original computer I will update!**

* * *

_-Luke's POV-_

We were all tired from walking up the very steep hill, but this didn't mean we could rest. Matthew walked up the small

stair case and headed for the lodge doors,

"Stay out here whilst I go and get the rest of my group and bring them out here," Matthew said, we all nodded.

I noticed a tower nearby, maybe someone could climb it to check if Carver had followed us. I noticed Clementine hanging

her arms over a banister that overlooked the bridge that we crossed. I walked up next to her,

"Feel like climbing that tower to check if we were followed?" I asked.

"Do I have a choice?" she replied, walking towards the ladder. The rest of the group took this chance to sit down and rest.

We reached the foot of the ladder. Clementine looked up and I remembered that she didn't like heights.

"Oh sh#t. Sorry, forgot about the heights issue," I said scratching the back of my head.

_-Clem's POV-_

"Don't worry," I responded, kissing him on the cheek. I started to climb the ladder, I took a quick glance down and I saw

Luke's face had gone a light shade of red. Ha. idiot. Luke handed me a pair of binoculars as I started.

"Ju... Just dont look down," Luke said," I'll catch you if you fall... probably."

"You better catch me," I said, playfully.

About 3 quarters of the way up one of my feet slipped and I almost fell off the ladder.

"Woah woah. You're fine, just regain your grip," Luke said with a worried tone, holding out his arms ready to catch.

I got my grip and I reached the top. I surveyed the area with the binoculars that Luke had given me earlier. I noticed

some lights at the other end of the bridege, but they soon disappeared so I didn't worry too much about it.

I couldn't see anything else so I decided to climb back down.

I was climbing down fine until I reached the second to last step, I misplaced my foot and I twisted my ankle. Luke

managed to catch me before I hit the ground. He helped me stand up but as I took one step my foot began to hurt,

"Sh#t," I said.

"You alright? Looks like you hurt your ankle pretty bad," Luke said as he let me put my arm around his shoulder so I

could balance myself. We then looked over towards our group and it looked like they were talking to some other people.

We went over to investigte and find out who it was. Our group was in the way so we pushed throught them to see who they

were. I heard Matthew's voice, a woman's voice and two male voices, one which sounded oddly familiar.

We pushed through our group and I couldn't believe my eyes. The last person I would expect to see.

"Kenny?" I said blinking fast to see if I was asleep. I wanted to go up to him and give him a hug but my foot was in so

much pain that I felt like sitting down.

"Clementine?" He responded. He had a big grey beard and he still had the same hat that he wore the last time I saw him,

like I have worn my hat all these years.

"You know each other then?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, we've known each other since the beginning of all of this," Kenny said, lowering his rifle. "So I guess you've

met Matt already. This here is Walter," he pointed at the man with almost any hair. "And this is my girl, Sarita," he

pointed to the indian looking woman, a completeley different person to Katjaa.

"Let's all go inside," Matthew said, as he held the door open. My ankle started to hurt even more than it did before,

Carlos must of noticed me in pain when I was being supported by Luke.

"Hey Clem. What's wrong?" Carlos asked me. He was starting to trust me more, after the whole incident about me knowing

Carver.

"Just hurt my foot when I fell from the ladder back there," I said as we started to walk in the lodge, "It doesn't matter."

"You sure Clem? Cause I can take a look at it if you want," He asked.

"Really? Yeah thanks," I replied. And we all entered the big lodge doors together.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for short chapter.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out SORRY D:**


	9. Chapter 9 : Warming up

**A/N:**

**Sorry for long wait! At least I updated :3**

**My computer is now ready so I can write more chapters**

**so ENJOY**

* * *

_-Clem's POV-_

The lodge was huge, bigger than I imagined. I noticed everyone had their mouths open a bit noticing that this place had electricity.

"Woah a christmas tree!" Sarah pointed towards the tree near the fire place.

"Not now Sarah," Carlos whispered.

Kenny walked up a small set of stairs and said,

"You're our guests here, so please make yourself at home. You can leave your stuff there," he pointed at a bench.

"The hell we will," Rebecca said folding her arms.

"I'd like to keep a hold of my rifle thanks," Nick said pulling his gun closer to him.

"You don't have to worry. We will leave our weapons there too if it makes you feel any better," Walter said trying to reassure everyone. Nick

just gave him some sort of death glare. After a moment of silence,

"Come on guys. No need to worry, we will trust you if Clem trusts you. Will you vouch for these people Clem?" Kenny looked at me raising his eyebrow.

I looked back unsure of what to say, I mean some of them were cool but others weren't,

"Yeah. They're cool," I said, I just wanted everyone to get along at least. I still had my arm around Luke as my ankle still hurt, I dropped my backpack

on the floor underneath the bench. Luke then took his machete off of his back and put it on the bench aswell as Nick putting his rifle down. Kenny and

Matthew then walked over and put their guns and knives down. Rebecca still had a strict look on her face as if to say that she didn't trust them.

"Now I will show you to your rooms. You four, follow Matt here and he'll show you yours," he said pointing at Alvin, Rebecca, Carlos and Sarah.

"Clem, and you two follow Sarita here and she'll show you to some rooms." We all walked upstairs.

"And Ben and Molly and Lilly... WAIT! BEN AND MOLLY AND LILLY? When did you guys get here?" I could hear Kenny shouting as I walked... well... tried to walk up the stairs

without hurting my ankle.

_-Ben's POV-_

"Ha. Er yeah we kind of walked in later than the rest of the group as we wanted to check that we weren't followed," I said scratching the back of my neck. I could see Sam

exploring the lodge, he must be curious. I noticed Kenny's worried face looking at Lilly, he must still remember the time that she shot someone.

"How the... how the f#ck are you alive?" Kenny said to me with his eyes wide open. I remembered how he left me there to die,

"Well. when you left him in that alleyway to die I found him impaled and I helped him get up," Molly said with an angry tone, "And ever since then we stuck together."

"I didn't leave him there on purpose. I thought there was no way of me gettin him up whilst the walkers were about swarm us," he replied.

"I understand Kenny," I said, looking at the floor. I then put my gun down with the rest of the groups.

_-Clems POV-_

"Okay then Clementine. Let's have a look at your foot," Carlos said as I sat on my bed. Nick came rushing into the room.

"Hey Luke. Guess what I found," he said smirking.

"You mean... you found..." Luke said with his eyes wide.

"Yes." Luke then rushed out of the room with Nick.

"What was that about?" I said with a grin.

"They probably found some sort of alcohol," Carlos replied to me. I just rolled my eyes. Alcoholics. Carlos looked at my ankle, I could see that it was kind of swollen but I knew

it wouldn't be anything serious.

"Just badly swollen, nothing too bad. By tomorrow it should be fine," he sounded like he didn't care. Probably still angry at me for 'knowing' Carver. I have only seen Carver once

and that was when he came to the house and everyone had to hide. Carlos then stood up and walked towards a desk and grabbed a bag off of it. He pulled out some sort of bandage,

"Here. This'll help." He said wrapping my ankle, "Be more careful next time." Why do Carlos and Rebecca always give me a hard time? I haven't done anything wrong to them. Sarah then

came into the room.

"Dad. Can I help Sarita with the christmas tree?" she asked. Carlos stood up,

"Sure. Just stay in sight." Sarah smiled and ran out of the room. Carlos was about the leave the room,

"Hey Carlos. Thanks," I said standing up. Carlos had a small smile and nodded then left. I supported myself by holding onto the desk next to my bed. I walked. Very slowly. Out of the

room.

_-Nick's POV-_

I entered a closet and grabbed a box. FILLED with Moonshine.

"Holy sh#t," Luke said, I just nodded and put the box on the island in the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle and tossed it to Luke, he caught it and instantly took a drink.

"Gotta be careful. These guys might not appreciate us taking their sh#t," I said, taking a long sip.

After a few moments of silence. I went through 2 bottles as did Luke

"So. You gonna get some tonight?" I asked with a smirk. Luke about spit is Moonshine out.

"What?" Luke said looking confused. I just laughed and put the rest of the Moonshine back where I found it.

"Nothing Luke... Nothing at all." I walked out a took a glimpse behind me. Luke crossed his arms and looked p#ssed.

"Shut up Nick! I know that you like that girl what's her name? Molly?"

I just stayed silent. Ha, it's funny to p#ss people off.

I saw Clementine come down the stairs. I walked up to her,

"Sup Clem. Where you going?" I asked her.

"No idea. Just wanted to look around and see if anyone needed any help," she responded. I noticed her foot.

"Carlos helped you then?" I asked. She nodded.

"Still hurts like hell though," she said walking towards the couch where Kenny was sitting, talking to Lilly, Ben and Molly.

"Looks like you have some catching up to do with er... Kenny was it?" I said. She nodded.

"See ya later kid," I said smiling, knowing that it would p#ss her off. She just gave me an evil glare. I went to see if Luke had processed what I said. Luke was sitting on one

of the stools next to the island.

"Sup?" I said, trying to act as natural as possible. He gave me the same evil glare that Clementine gave me. Perfect for each other.

"You really like to p#ss people off huh?" he said to me. I laughed whilst Luke shook his head in disappointment.

_-Rebecca's POV- [A/N: I know it's weird to see this POV, but I need a variety.]_

"Why the f#ck does she have to stay with us? She's gonna cause nothing but trouble," I said as I sat down on a chair in the dining area. Alvin, Carlos and Pete just looked at me.

"She hasn't done anything wrong though," Pete said to me as he crossed his arms. I looked at Alvin hoping to have SOME support from him.

"Er..." Alvin started.

"Alvin don't be intimidated by her. Just speak your mind, otherwise this conversation will have no point to it," Carlos said narrowing his eyebrows. I folded my arms and looked at

the floor.

"Well. I have to agree with Pete I'm afraid. I don't see why you can't get along with her Bec," Alvin said. I just widened my eyes, why wasn't he on my side?

"What about you Carlos?" Pete asked him.

"There is not much to say. I wouldn't mind her staying, I have no problem with it," He replied.

"What the f#ck Carlos?! Earlier you wanted her gone as much as I did and now you want her to stay," I said angrily. Pete focused his attention on Carlos and raised an eyebrow. He

said,

"She has a point Carlos."

"Can't I change my mind now? Look you can accept my opinion or not, she wouldn't survive out there on her own that's for sure," Carlos said walking away.

"To be honest Rebecca. If it wasn't for Clem being here, her friends might've shot us on the spot," Alvin said placing a hand on my shoulder. I stood up and went to my room, still

angry.

_-Clem's POV-_

I noticed Rebecca storming off upstairs, probably had an argument with someone.

"Hey Clem. I half expected you to show up with Lee. You two were like two peas in a pod," Kenny said to me. I just looked at the floor with a sad expression. I noticed Lilly

shaking her head at Kenny when I glimpsed up.

"Oh sh#t! I- I'm sorry."

"He was bit Kenny. You remember still don't you?" Ben whispered. Trying to make sure I didn't hear, but I did. Kenny nodded.

"What happened to you then Lilly? After um- after we left you when we took the RV," Kenny said scratching the back of his neck.

"You guys left me. Don't worry, I am completely over that. Then I just started to walk, hoping to find somewhere to stay. I found an abandoned gas station, but that didn't last.

I stayed there for about 2 days then I left because I noticed a herd of walkers. I passed from building to building for a few days and then I came across this group. I had been

injured, a walker pushed me down causing me to hurt my arm. They helped me out and that's about it, I stayed with em from then on. After a few days Clementine showed up, then

Ben and Molly showed up a day or 2 after that," Lilly said.

"Wow. So you've been through some sh#t," Molly said leaning back in her chair. Lilly just nodded back. The darkness started to cover the world, which made me feel tired.

"Well I think we should hit the hay," Kenny said as he stood up. I supported myself on the arm of the chair as I stood up. Then Luke and Nick walked in, Luke yawned and headed

straight up the stairs. Nick came up next to me,

"Come on kid," he helped me walk with my ankle. Then we all went into our rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter will be up soon :)**

**Thanks for the reviews,**

**Katie**

**Omg things r gettin serious in the relationships by the way try 2 add more Molly and nick I don't see enought ( I'm never satisfied enought in love fanfic**

**~It's great that you like my fic :3 I will try to add more Molly and Nick action sooner or later :D**

**OerbaYunFangy**

**Yeaaaaaaah great chapter ( as always :3 ) **

**You deserve waayy more favs and reviews :)**

**I'll try to review every chapter you make because I love this soo much **

**And as always, keep going and don't forget to update :D**

**~Thanks for the support :) Sorry for not updating lately D:**

**ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	10. Chapter 10 : Rule 1 - Don't get bit

**A/N:**

**Sorry AGAIN for not updating D:**

**I am just having some trouble with writing, sometimes I have NO idea of what to write!**

**Hope you enjoy :D **

**[WARNING] May be some feels D:**

* * *

_-Clem's POV-_

A few days had past. Nothing interesting really happened.

We were all sitting at the table eating oatmeal, like we did EVERY morning because that was all we had available. Matthew

came running into the room,

"Ok ladies! I need some of you to come out on a run with me. We gotta go get some food and maybe some medical supplies.

Before you say anything Luke, I need you to stay here and help Walter cook food for the rest of the group, considering that

you two are the only ones who can make an EDIBLE meal."

Luke nodded and continued to eat. I had one last mouthfull of oatmeal and said,

"I'm up for it. I'm pretty good with a gun."

"We can come too. Not been outside for a while anyways," Pete said gesturing towards him and Nick. Molly then stood up and

walked towards our weapons, she picked up her ice axe,

"I'll help you guys out." Nick, Pete and I then stood up and walked towards our guns. I grabbed a gun out of Luke's pack,

hope he doesn't mind. I looked behind me to see if Luke noticed, looks like he didn't. Nick and Pete grabbed their rifles

and we were ready to move.

Molly knelt down as Sam ran up to her, she patted his head then walked outside. Pete walked out giving a small wave as did

Matthew as he grabbed his gun next to the door.

_-Nick's POV-_

First run with these people. Better be worth it. I glanced over at Luke and I saw his sad expression, probably 'cause Clem

was going on the run. F#cking idiot.

"Be back soon!" I said.

"See ya!" Clementine yelled as we walked out.

_-A few LONG hours later-_

_-Clem's POV-_

We had been walking for what seemed like forever. My legs were becoming weak but the rest of the group were keen on carrying

on so I HAD to go on aswell.

"Just up here guys," Matthew said.

"Thank god," I whispered so noone could hear, but it turns out that Nick heard and he turned around and smiled. Well sh#t.

We walked a few more minutes until a small village came into view. We all ran towards it and Matthew had his back up against

a door, ready to enter.

"Okay. Ready?" He asked. We all nodded and got our weapons ready. Matthew flung the door open and aimed his gun into the room

that looked empty. I entered after him and so did Nick. Pete and Molly stayed outside to keep watch JUST in case trouble came

to us.

Matthew started to peak round doors to make sure the coast was clear. Me and Nick stayed close behind to help with any walkers.

I could hear some moans close by, but we came across a long hallway with multiple doors, so the walkers could be behind any

one of them. Matthew told us to stay back a bit just in case. Matthew swung open the first door and luckily nothing was

behind it. Then he opened another, then another, then another but still nothing. It all came down to the final door, he

opened it fast and then...

_-Matthew's POV-_

I was pushed to the ground hard by a walker. I tried to push it off but it was no use. I saw a figure run over me, it was Clem.

She grabbed a hammer out of her back pocket and his the walker over the head. I pushed the walker off,

"Th- Thanks Clem." She smiled. But that smile soon faded away and her eyes widened. I looked at her with confused eyes,

"Wha- what's wrong?" it then hit me. I felt the soar pain on my neck, I felt there and I fell nothing but blood. I must not have

noticed it because of the shock that the walker gave me.

"No. No no no no no!" I said.

_-Clem's POV-_

I couldn't believe my eyes. It's been so long since I saw a... bite victim...

"I- I don't know what to do," I said, almost crying.

"There's only one thing we can do I am afraid Clem," Nick said putting a hand on my shoulder. I knew what he was getting at, I

looked at Matthew and he slowly nodded his head. I didn't want to do it.

"It's the only way. I don't want to become one of those. THINGS." I just looked down at my pistol and took the safety off, I am

an idiot for having it on in the first place. I put the hammer back in my pocket and aimed my gun at Matthew's head.

"I- I don't think I can. I have never had to do this. Except for-" Lee. Lee was the only person I ever saved from the walkers

I almost cried as I thought of Lee protecting me from the dangers of what this world has become.

"You've never shot someone in the head 'cause of a lurker bite? Except for one person? Maybe I should do it,"

I then looked back at Matthew. I had to do it. What if I was in this situation on my own and I don't react fast enough?

"I'll do it." Nick just stepped back and looked at the ground. I then held my grip on the gun harder and put my finger on the

trigger. Matthew closed his eyes, I knew he was scared. ALOT more scared than I was. My finger pulled the trigger slowly. Until.

_-1 hour later-_

I pulled my hat down so it covered my eyes as me and Nick walked outside of the building with a bag full of food and medicine.

"What took you so long?" Pete asked.

"Wait. Where's Matt?" Molly asked. Nick looked down at the ground.

"Sh#t." Pete responded.

"Clem had to shoot him," Nick said to Pete.

"Damn. Kid's tough as nails," Pete said. I looked up,

"I- I'm not- I'm not a kid."I then started to walk back to the lodge. Nick, Pete and Molly close behind. Hopefully I will never have

to do something like that again.

It felt longer on the way back. Maybe because my memories were flooding my mind. When I shot Matt it reminded me of the time when I

shot Lee, when Lilly shot Carley, when Kenny killed Larry, when Lee shot Duck. I remember all those years, I remember hiding behind

a bush watching Lee shoot Duck because he was bitten. I tried so hard to push those memories to the back of my head.

"You'll be alright Clem," Molly said walking next to me, taking the bag of food and medicine off of me.

We finally reached the lodge. FINALLY. I swung the door open. It was starting to get dark outside so we hurried inside. We put our

weapons down on the bench and headed towards the rest of the group who were just being served 'Le Walter Surprise' or Peaches and

Beans that we preferred to call them. Kenny came over to us and grabbed the supply bag off of Molly and looked inside.

"GREAT! This'll last us for a while," I saw him glaring at us,

"Where- Where's?" he began. I shook my head and looked at the floor, to tell him that he didn't make it. Kenny and Sarita walked

into the kitchen and shut the door behind them.

"Matthew? He's not with you?" Walter asked as his eyes widened.

"He- He didn't make it, a walker got him and I had to shoot him. He didn't want to become one of them," I replied. The rest of the

group walked towards us.

"I didn't want to do it. But I had to." Walter went upstairs, I saw a tear forming in his eye as he left. Everyone else sat back down,

except for Luke.

"You okay kid?" he asked me. I just shook my head slowly. I hugged Luke to show that I was full of fear when I shot him.

"It just reminds me of Lee, the guy who helped me survive through this. I had to shoot him aswell," I said, sniffing in between some words.

"It'll be alright Clem," He said. Same thing as Molly said.

I knew it wouldn't be alright. Walter, Kenny and Sarita would be in a mental state, as would I.

I wish you were here Lee...

* * *

**A/N:**

**ER MER GERD! D:**

**Sorry for short chapter! Next one will be longer I PROMISE :D**

**Have some virtual pixelated cookies.**

**AHHHH Sorry for killing off a character! Had to be done. Noones died**

**in my fic yet so I had to! Might torture you by killing someone else off next chapter :D**

**Nah I am not that cruel.**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT IN YOUR PREVIOUS REVIEWS! I will put some at the end of next chapter!**

**THANKS FOR WATCHING! #Cluke!**

**I am so happy right now :D I just ordered Clementine's hat and it's gonna come sooooon :O**


	11. Chapter 11 : Confessions

**A/N:**

**AHHHH! Sorry for no new chapters D: My internet has been**

**playing up, Im sorry :'( **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy and sorry for killing Matthew, HAD TO BE DONE :)**

**YOU CAN WATCH ME READING THIS FANFICTION ON MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL : GoldenEnderHawk [Uploading Video Of Fanfiction soon]**

**Sorry for any OOC (Out Of Character) I just get too carried away sometimes XD**

* * *

**-Clem's POV-**

Walter and Kenny seemed to be taking Matthew's death the hardest. Sarita was only concerned about Kenny, she wanted

him to stop worrying. We all wanted him to stop worrying.

The next day [After Matthew's death], we all wanted to make sure that the lodge was a good place to stay, make sure

that it was safe. Luke, Nick and Alvin went round the back to check for any weaknesses, and me, Lilly and Molly

were scouting the perimeter. Everyone else was inside, making sure that there were no openings for walkers OR people

to get in. I ignored the pain of my ankle yesterday because I was so on edge about making it out alive but it all

came back to me today.

"Foot better yet Clem?" Lilly asked me.

"No. Still pretty much f*cked," I replied.

"Swear." Lilly said, nudging me.

"Shut up," I said smiling. Molly quickly pulled out her ice axe, she looked into the woods and narrowed her eyes.

"What's up Molly?" I asked. Molly shushed me, she focused her sight on the woods for a few more seconds before

slowly putting her ice axe on her back.

"Thought I heard something," she said still concerned about the woods. I just shrugged,

"You must be hearing things," Lilly said. Molly nodded, she took one step and then I heard a noise come out of

the woods.

"Wait. I heard something too," I said aiming my gun into the nearby bushes. Lilly aimed her rifle and narrowed her

eyes, we were ready for anything. When I say 'anything' I don't LITERALLY mean anything, a big group of people with

rocket launchers would be something that we weren't ready for. We all lowered our weapons, maybe we WERE hearing things.

We let our guard down for only a few seconds, bad idea. Four walkers jumped out from the bushes at the same time and

headed towards us,

"Sh*t!" Lilly shouted, Lilly managed to shoot one, three left. I pulled my gun up but a walker grabbed my arm before,

it pushed me down to the ground and I was trying to kick it off. Molly came up to help me,

"Molly behind you!" I shouted. A walker was coming up behind Molly, she dug her ice axe straight into it's head, but it

got stuck so she was have difficulties of pulling it out, two dead, two to go. The walker was making it's way closer and

closer to my neck. I closed my eyes as I was ready to feel the giant jaws of the walk- it was laying there dead, 'again'

three dead, one to go. I opened my eyes, and I looked to my left, Carlos was aiming his gun towards me.

"Th- Thanks," I said, still in shock. I remembered seeing four walkers. One was left, Molly managed to pull her weapon

out of the walker's thick skull. I looked to my right and saw that Lilly had run quite a bit away, and a walker was

pinning her down, she was trying to reach for her rifle but it was just out of her reach. I tried to stand but my ankle

started to throb in pain,

"Lil-" I started to say but then I heard Ben shout,

"Get 'im Sam!" Sam jumped over my body and ran towards Lilly, he didn't bite the walker he just simply knocked him off

of Lilly. Lilly stood up and grabbed her rifle from the ground, she hit the walker over the head with the bottom of her

gun, didn't want to cause any MORE noise. All four walkers were dead now, I lay down on the grass in relief and closed

my eyes.

"Thanks Ben," Lilly said waving at him. He nodded then walked back into the lodge as he called Sam. Molly kicked me lightly,

"Kid, get up. No time for restin'. Don't want anymore geeks on us." I stood up and looked around, make sure there were

no more walkers, luckily there wasn't. Lilly walked up to me,

"I wanna know why the walkers were so close to us?!" she shouted.

"Calm down Lilly. You will bring even more. It was probably just a coincidence," I replied in a calm way.

"What if it wasn't? What if something or someone lured them here?" Lilly said folding her arms. I scratched the back of my

neck. It could be a possibility.

"We could get a group together and go out into the woods," Molly said putting a hand on her hip.

"Are you crazy?!" Nick was listening to us and he decided to speak up.

"No Nick, I am not crazy. What if someone is out there?" Molly explained. Nick looked at the ground,

"Alright then. I'll come with you guys."

"You sure?" I said. Nick nodded. I shrugged,

"So it's just us four?" I said referring to Nick, Molly, Lilly and me.

"We should bring Luke along aswell, he is pretty good in situations, he wont hesitate at all," Nick said and he aimed his

gun into the forest.

"Go get him then. We will wait here," Molly answered, Nick walked back to where Luke, him and Alvin were patrolling.

**-Nick's POV-**

"Hey Luke. Wanna come and check out the woods, girls think that something or someone might be in there," I said as I walked

towards Alvin and Luke.

"Why would they think that?" he replied.

"Lurkers attacked em and they wanna know if something or someone caused them to be so close to us."

"Sh#t. Everyone alright?"

"Yeah. They're fine. I mean, Lilly had a close call but that dog Sam saved her. So you coming? It's me, Molly, Lilly and Clem."

"Sure. We going now?" I nodded.

"OK. Alvin you wanna come or..." I asked.

"Er. I don't think that I was built for anything like that. So I might just go inside," Alvin said looking at the door.

"Sure." Luke replied as we both headed over to the girls. Hopefully this won't take too long. Maybe these three are just a bit

paranoid.

**-Clem's POV-**

Guess Nick 'likes' Luke, always wants him to go with him.

Nick and Luke walked towards us and we were ready to go. Luke had his machete ready and a gun in his pocket just in case. I

reloaded my gun as did Lilly and Nick, Molly got her ice axe ready. We started to walk into the forest and we kept our

guard up. Molly and Luke were at the back, considering they were using close-range weapons. Me and Nick were up front making

sure the coast was clear and Lilly was just behind us incase things got messy.

"So. You er-" I began. Nick raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You like Luke then." I smirked.

"What? The f#ck you talking 'bout?" he replied. I just shook my head. "I don't like Luke."

"Oh really? Why's that. You always want him to go with you."

"Yeah because he has a better aim than me. And besides-" he stopped, probably doesn't REALLY want to tell me.

"Besiiiiideess. Besides what?" I asked as we passed continuous trees.

"Er- I kinda," Wow.

"You kinda like someone else don't you." I got him. His face was turning a light shade of red. "Come on. Tell. I won't tell ANYONE."

I wouldn't tell anyone unless he said that I could obviously.

"It's erm-" Come on. Just spit it out, haven't got all day. Well we HAVE got all day, but I don't want to wait. "It's *****" I

couldn't understand what he was saying 'cause he was mumbling. I just gave him an angry look. He motioned his head backwards as if

to say that this certain person was with us.

"Wait. Lilly?" I said, kind of shocked.

"What? No." Then... f#cking hell. I just shook my head and continued walking, it was obvious who it was now. The only other person

with us who wasn't Lilly or Luke... Molly. I'm surprised Lilly didn't hear us talking, probably too occupied in trying to find

out what caused the walkers to show up.

**-Walter's POV-**

Matthew's death was all that I could think about. We were both so close, f#ck why did it have to be him. Why di-. I was interupted, I

saw a figure outside the window out of the corner of my eye. I stood up casually and tapped Kenny on the shoulder who was sitting on

a table opposite of me.

"There's someone out there, gotta go take a look." I said, Kenny looked at the window and he nodded.

We both walked out of the door and round the corner, there was a woman peering in through the window. We must have surprised her as she

didn't seem to notice us standing there for a few seconds.

"Erm. Miss," I said calmly.

"Oh. Er, I just saw that you guys looked pretty cosy and it looks like you have food and protection. I am just searching for some food,

I have a little sister to look after, we are both starving."

"Don't worry miss-" I started.

"Shel." she replied. She had short hair kinda like Molly's and looked like she hadn't washed in weeks.

"Well Shel. I am Walter and this here is Kenny, don't worry, just wait here a second. Kenny, be nice." I walked into the house and grabbed

a box and I filled it with a few cans of Peaches and beans. I walked out and handed the box to Shel.

"Here."

"This is too much." She replied.

"Just take it as our peace gift, we just hope that you and your sister make it," I said.

"Th- thank you so much," And with that. She walked into the woods.

"F#cking hell Walt, she couldv'e been anyone," Kenny said. I just shrugged and we both walked back inside.

**-Clem's POV-**

We had been walking for a long time and no sign of anything or anyone that could of caused the walkers to get closer than they should

have been.

"Told you it was probably a coincidence," I said as I put the gun in my back pocket. I looked up into the sky and I adjusted my hat so

I could see properly. I could see that the sky was turning darker by the minute, "We should start heading back." Molly nodded reluctantly.

"Seems pretty quiet out here," Luke said. It was quiet, no walkers. Felt like the old NORMAL days. But I guess noone could consider what

WAS normal. I could Lilly full of confusion, I could tell that she still thought that something caused the walkers to come in our direction,

but I guess anything can happen.

It took longer to get back to the cabin as Nick was leading, we got lost. Obviously.

As we closer to the cabin I could hear shouting. F#ck.

"Shh. Shh, Behind here," Luke said as we all crouched behind a large rock. I peered over, sh#t. No no no, it couldn't be.

"F#ck you Bill!" I heard Rebecca shout. It was Carver.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay! My second fav character has arrived (Carver) My first is Luke :3**

**Hope you are all enjoying this story. Little confession there with Nick, more confessions soon :D**

**Reviews:**

**Driftingawayfromreality [Chapter 9]**

**I love this story so much and I'm so excited your computers working so you can write more.I love that Ben,Molly,Lilly,Mathew,and Pete are in your story!:)**

**~Well Mat is dead now SORRY D= Thanks for the support :3**

**OerbaYunFangy [Chapter 10]**

**Poor Matt :( It's okay... I still LOVE your fanfiction so... :)**

**~Someone had to die. And I love all the other characters too much to kill one of them off :'( I still LOVE your reviews :)**

**THANKS GUYS SEE YA SOOOOOON**


	12. Chapter 12 : Feels Like A Headshot

**A/N:**

**IMPORTANT**

**I don't have ANY time to write these so this is gonna be the 2nd to last chapter for now**

**so I can write a few more chapters in advance. You will get 1 chapter a day when I **

**have wrote them. Enjoy this good, but short, chapter! Sorry :( Let me know in a **

**review if you want me to give you a chapter every now and again or wait for me to**

**write a few chapters then release them later in the next few months (1 per day/ maybe 2).**

**Stay followed, you never know when the next chapter will be out :)**

**Don't be disappointed by this chapter :D**

_-Clem's POV-_

I noticed at least 3 other people with Carver, great, and they all had guns. Me, Lilly

and Nick had guns, we could take one out each, but one of us would have to take two. To

my left was Nick and Lilly and to my right was Luke and Molly.

All of a sudden I heard a groan come from behind us,

"Oh sh#t," Nick said, low enough so Carver didn't hear. The walker was getting close but

we didn't want to draw any attention. Before we could do anything the agonizing pains from

Luke were coming,

"No no no!" I said. Luke was holding his neck, the walker bit him and Lilly pushed it down and stood

on it's head.

"Man what the f#ck! Luke don't leave us man!" Nick was on the edge of tears, as was I. There was

nothing we could do, me and Nick were on our knees and Lilly stood behind me putting a hand on my

shoulder. Molly was still looking towards Carver but a sad expression covered her face. Carver must have

noticed us, because he was smiling towards our direction. Why the f#ck did it have to be Luke. Why.

Carver was getting closer towards us and Nick aimed his gun at him,

"Don't do anything that you will regret," Carver said calmly. At least 6 other people from Carver's group

appeared from the trees, 2 of which entered the lodge to control the rest of our group.

"Now." Carver began. He had his hand behind his back, he was acting suspicious. He quickly pulled his hand

out from behind his back and was holding a revolver.

Luke was still holding his neck and now Molly was trying to help stop the bleeding, Luke was going to die.

I didn't want to believe it, but there was nothing we could do, unless somehow a cure was made just now and

was given to him. Never would that happen. Carver didn't hesitate, he aimed the gun at Luke's head and pulled

the trigger, barely missing Molly's head.

"No..." I whispered.

**A/N:**

**VERY short but very mysterious and mischievious! MWAHAHAHAHHA!**

**Please don't unfollow because of what has happened (as I have said, it IS a Cluke fic.)**

**Luke dead :'(**

**Don't hate meh. I made this short just to build up suspension. Next chapter will be a long one as it will be the end of series**

**1\. Series 2 of this fic will start sooner or later. Thanks for reading!**

**FEELS FEELS FEELS FEELS**


	13. Chapter 13 : Life is cold

**A/N:**

**OMG! Last chapter was pretty weird :p**

**Don't be mad, beginning of this chapter should make you guys feel a little bit better.**

**ENJOY! Sorry for any OOC [Out Of Character]**

**FINAL CHAPTER OF SERIES 1 :D ENJOY**

* * *

_-Clem's POV-_

"Clem," I could hear soft whispers. "Clem!" the voice still whispered but it sounded concerning. The voice, no.

It can't be.

"Wake the f#ck up," another voice came. Sounded like Nick's, of course he would be an asshole. I opened my eyes

slowly, two figures were kneeling down and another two were standing up.

"Thank god you're awake." My vision was getting clearer, the faces who were above me came into view. Nick, Molly,

Lilly and someone else.

"L-Luke?" No way was Luke there.

"Yeah. You tripped and passed out on the way back to the lodge, you probably hit your head on something" he replied.

It looked like he was about to say something else but I quickly stopped him by putting my lips on his. It lasted for

a few seconds. _[A/N: IM AN ASSHOLE! LUKE IS ALIVE! THIS WAS MY PLAN THE WHOLE TIME!]_

"What." Nick said.

"The." Molly said.

"F#ck." Lilly said. Luke just stood up, probably trying to process the situation. I could see a small hint of red on his

face.

"Damn man." Nick said smirking. I lay back down, my head was hurting like crazy.

"F#####ck," I said rubbing my head.

"Come on kid. You hit your head, you'll be fine," Molly said as she was looking over towards the lodge. I had the most

realistic dream EVER when I passed out. The only part of the dream that WAS real was the fact that Carver was there.

"I know you guys are out there!" I could hear Carver yelling, my head was still hurting, don't know what I hit my head on,

probably just a rock, I felt like I was gonna pass out again. "If you don't show yourselves, I'm gonna march one of your

friends out here and... well you know the rest."

"F#ck. We can't just let him kill these guys," Molly said, still looking at me as if to say 'get the f#ck up'. I just

shook my head and lay flat.

"If we can get rid of these assholes Carlos can take a look," Luke said. Lilly and Nick had their guns ready, just in case.

Carver walked into the lodge and came out with Walter in his grasp and he had a gun to his head.

"Oh sh#t." Nick said as he peered over the big rock.

_-Rebecca's POV-_

Bill (Carver) had everyone on the ground with their hands tied behind their backs. He marched Walter out, GOD knows what he

was gonna do. Probably just kill him to make a point. Gunshot. I heard a gunshot come from outside and then a loud thud.

Carver walked back in... without Walter. No... I looked over and Kenny and Sarita and I saw their faces drop.

_-Clem's POV-_

I was still lying on the ground and Molly was trying to make me stand up. Luke and Nick were leaning up against the rock.

"F#ck. He didn't have to kill Walter," Luke said. God. Why Walter? I sat up a bit, just enough to see over the rock we were sitting behind.

Carver walked out of the lodge with someone else, it looked like Pete.

"No no no. Man we gotta show ourselves! That's my uncle he's got!" Nick said looking ready to jump over the rock and go to Carver.

"Are you crazy? This is Carver we're talking about. He might kill us if we show ourselves! You know he hates me the most out of our whole

group," Luke replied.

"Wha- what did you do?" Lilly asked.

"He's a f#cking idiot for doing what he did. He killed Carver's brother and he convinced some of us to leave his group," Nick answered. Luke

scratched the back of his head.

"So this is your fault?" Lilly sounded angry.

"Probably wasn't all his fault Lilly," Molly said as she kneeled down next to me. I rubbed my head, it still hurt like sh#t. Almost made me

forget about the pain in my foot. I adjusted my hat and I noticed that my vision was becoming blurry.

"Clem you better stay with us. Who knows what Carver will do," Luke said.

"We gotta save Pete man," Nick began.

"OK what are we gon-" Luke was cut off by a gunshot. I looked at Nick and he dropped to the ground. Pete was gone.

"Now I didn't wanna have to do that! But I can keep this going all-" Carver started but then everyone stood up. I stood up after,supporting myself

on a tree. "Good. Now, Troy! Go and get them. Make sure you get all their ammo and weapons aswell."

"Will do," Troy replied. I could only JUST hear what they were saying. Two figures walked towards us. One being the person called Troy and a woman.

"Bonnie? Wh-" Nick began. These guys knew these people as they were apart of Carver's group aswell at one point.

"Shut up. Hand us everything," Bonnie said. I was reluctant, I didn't want to give her my gun, but Luke must have noticed because he took the gun

right out of my hands and gave it to Bonnie. The rest of us handed our weapons. We were forced over to lodge. Our hands tied behind our backs.

Inside the lodge I saw everyone tied up, Kenny and Sarita had tears in their eyes because of Walter and everyone else had tears in their eyes because

of Pete. Nick was the most scarred.

"Where's that kid you were with? Ben was it, he had a dog aswell," Carver began, f#ck where was Ben? And Sam?

"Well I wouldn't blame him for running off from a group like you. Unable to survive," Carver paced around, "Right. Lets go. Come on, back to our camp."

Troy, Bonnie, and another woman with short brown hair picked us all up and walked us down a gravely path. It felt like ages before we reached a truck.

They put us all inside the back and shut the doors...

We were left in complete darkness.

* * *

**So... Luke's alive? :D It has been my plan to do something like that for about 6 chapters.**

**Sorrrrrrryyyy!**

**Hope you enjoyed this final chapter for Series 1. Series 2 will start ASAP. So stick around.**

**~HAWK**


	14. Chapter 14 : In and out of darkness

**A/N:**

**AHHHH Sorry I haven't had time to update but I have been thinking about what to write for a while before I actually put it into this chapter!**

**Welcome to Series 2 :D We will start off with the group inside Carver's truck on the way to his camp. Where we will meet some new (And maybe old**

**faces!)**

* * *

_-Clem's POV-_

The truck was dark, but there was a small opening in the door so it let some light in. At least we were able to see. Noone really talked much for

the journey, all we could occasionally hear was Carver shouting at one of the people in his group.

Kenny sighed, "All right, we gotta do something." We all stayed silent, the truck hit a bump in the road and we all swayed trying to stay sitting

rather than falling to the floor and knocking ourselves out. "Come on, I don't plan on sitting in 'ere and doing nothing."

"We-" Carlos began but then the truck came to a sudden stop. The doors opened revealing a blinding light from the sun, we were in there so long that

it felt like hours.

"Alright. Which one o' you wanted to stop earlier for your erm... needs," Troy setting aiming his rifle into the truck.

"Erm... that er, that would be me," Sarah answered.

"Come on then. Up." Sarah stood up and jumped out of the truck, Troy took her bindings off that were holding her hands together. "YOU!" he pointed at me.

"Come on. We don't want this girl getting eaten by some lurkers so you can help her if she gets into any trouble." I reluctantly stood up. Why me. I seem

to do EVERYTHING for EVERYONE. I jumped out of the truck and walked towards Troy, "Now don't get any f#cking ideas. No running off when I untie you, 'cause

I will not hesitate to shoot you." he said looking angrily, he untied me. If ONLY I had a weapon, this would be so much easier. Troy shut the truck doors,

"This is bullsh#t," I heard Kenny say before the doors fully closed.

"OK. Imma stay over here whilst you do your business. Don't even think about running though, my rifle is FULLY loaded," Troy said. Sarah and I slowly walked

to the trees near us and I stood next to a tree whilst Sarah went behind another, so I couldn't see her. I noticed a butterfly on the tree I was near, it made

me forgot about the world, knowing that there was some GOOD life in it. I went to reach for it but it flew away, I wish we could fly...

"You 'bout done over there!?" Troy shouted. God, we have only been here for like two minutes.

"What the f#ck is wrong with you," I mumbled.

"What was that?!" He replied as he started to walk closer.

"Ok ok, one second!" Sarah shouted, thank god. I probably would've had the sh#t kicked outta me by Troy if Sarah didn't say anything. "Thanks for coming with me,

it's scary out here." I looked towards the truck, knowing that I had to go back into the darkness for many more hours to come, "I know he MADE you come, but it's

still nice that I had someone here."

"It's fine. We're friends, friends look out for each other," I replied. We honestly didn't talk that much but I GUESS you could class us as 'friends'.

"W-" Sarah began but Troy cut her off with an impatient tone,

"Come on! Let's go." Carver then got out of the truck, he looked like he was trying to get signal on his walkie-talkie. "Everything come out all right girls."

What. The. F#ck. I just crossed my arms and gave him a p#ssed look as did Sarah.

"Troy. Get 'em tied up," Carver said as he pressed the button on his walkie.

"Will do."

"Well we're on our way. Probably thirty minutes out. Make sure everyone's prepped. Emotions might be running high. Carver out." he said into the walkie. I looked

at it, it reminded me of my parents. Troy started to tie Sarah's hands up again. I stared at walkie as it reminded me of when things weren't so bad, "If I find

out you've been wasting fuel to keep that f#cking heater going, I'll make you walk back," he said as he looked at Troy.

"Nope. Froze my ass off. Just like you told me to," Troy said still trying to tie the bindings on Sarah. Carver slowly turned to me,

"It aint polite to listen to other folks conversations. Has anyone ever told you that?" I just stared at him. He had a sly smile and walked towards me, he raised

his hand,

"Wait!" Sarah said.

"You don't wanna test me girl, Troy get 'er tied up and put 'em in the truck. And for f#ck sake, hurry up." I saw Troy roll his eyes, he must be tired of Carver at

some points. He quickly tied me up and threw us back into the dark. I sat down in between Lilly and Luke and Sarah sat next to Carlos.

We had been driving for a few minutes before Kenny decided to speak... again,

"Ok are we gonna get out of here or not?! We need to get these bindings off, look for anything sharp. Anything!"

"And what good is that gonna do?" Rebecca said.

"The hell is wrong with you people? We gotta get outta here."

"Why bother," I replied.

"Why? We're in a f#cking precarious position here. We gotta do something about it!" Kenny stared to shout. Luckily the noise from the truck managed to block out

Kenny's shouts to Carver. I think.

"Settly down, Kenny. They took everything. We have to keep a level head." Carlos replied in a calm way.

"He's right. You don't know Bill like we do," Rebecca said to Kenny, Molly, Lilly and I.

"Bill? This whole time it's Carver, Carver, Carver, now he's f#ckin' Bill?" Kenny was definetely not happy about being in here. He's gonna lose it even more than he

already has. "Oh I see what it is. Y'all are just gettin' a ride home aren't ya? That's what's goin' on here."

"You don't understand. He's different. He's worse," Luke said rubbing his head.

"The f#ck are you talking about?" Kenny replied.

"He wants to punish us," Nick said.

"What d' you mean by worse?" I asked Luke.

"He's a f#cking psychopath now!" Kenny clearly wasn't handling this very well.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with!" Carlos started to talk back to Kenny.

"Oh he gave me a pretty good goddamn idea back at the lodge, and I don't intend to sit around here and let that happen to the rest of us! I'm just tryin' to help!

I wanted to help Walter and oh. What was his name? Pete was it?"

"Maybe it's their fault," Rebecca said as she pointed at me, Luke, Nick, Molly and Lilly.

"Wait what?" Lilly answered. I could hear small soft sobs coming from Sarah,

"Shh. It's ok Sarah," Rebecca said calmy as she placed a hand on Sarah's knee.

"If you had shown yourselves to Carver then maybe he wouldn't have killed Pete and Walter." Alvin said quietly.

"What the f#ck Alvin?" Nick shouted. Alvin looked down at the bottom of the truck. Carver must've heard us because he started to bang on the truck wall,

"Can you shut the f#ck up back there?! Stop arguing before I have to come back there!" Carver shouted at us. I saw Kenny glancing around the truck.

"Aha. Bingo!" He said as he stood up and walked next to Lilly, there was a split pole and he managed to cut his bindings off,

"Sit down. You are going to get us all killed," Carlos said in a p#ssed off tone.

"He's right. Carver's gonna probably get you first," I said.

"That's a hell of a thing to say Clem," Luke said and I could see that he had a small grin. I just shook my head. Kenny stood in front of the truck doors,

"What are planning on doing. Carver is gonna be on the other side of that door with ten people," Carlos explained. There was no way Kenny would make it.

"Im gonna punch the first son of a b#tch I see. Then I'm gonna grab his gun and use it to shoot the NEXT son of a b#tch I see. Ok, everybo-" Kenny said but a loud

crash was heard as he hit his head on the truck doors and the truck came to a sudden stop.

"Kenny!" Sarita shouted has she went to his side.

"Probably for the best," Carlos looked down at Kenny. The truck doors opened slowly to reveal Bonnie, Troy, Carver and at least two or three other people. But. There

was one man who I recognised.. Oh...

"F#ck. No." I said out loud. Loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That ending though :D I have an idea of who it's gonna be! I bet noone can guess, whoever guesses it correct in a review gets a virtual cookie *3***

**Thanks for reading! SOrry about this being ONLY in Clem's POV :P**


	15. Chapter 15 : Calm quiet night

**A/N:**

**Holy shizzle new chapter :3**

* * *

**-Clem's POV-**

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Well well well." he said. I would never forget that face, that crooked looking face, full of evil. I remember him from the Marsh house, I swear Lee killed him.

"I thought you were dead." I simply said.

"Seems you two know each other then, huh T?" Carver said folding his arms. T? Does this guys name begin with T? I never learnt it. T nodded in response to Carver. F*ck this guy. Better leave me alone

throughout my time here, I hope to leave sooner than later though.

"So I see you have added new people to your er... group Bill." Luke said, probably referencing to T. T rolled his eyes,

"Anyways. That asshole, what was his name? Lee I think. Thought he killed me, I only passed out. And I can see that he is not here with you, so what happened to him." I just looked at the ground. "Probably

the same thing that seems to happen to everyone. Don't worry about it, you'll be safe here." This time I rolled my eyes.

"Okay! Walk now talk later!" Carver shouted. T and a woman that he kept calling 'Tavia' walked behind us with their guns pointed forwards. Carver and Shel were in front, leading us to some sort of lock up.

"Hey. We need you for something," Troy said as he started to walk faster.

"Can it wait til morning? We're all exhausted." Carlos replied. Troy motioned him to come anyways,

"Just come the f*ck on." Sarah stopped walking so I did the same,

"I need him. I need my dad." She said, I could hear the fear in her voice. I gestured to Sarah, to encourage her to keep walking. Sarah needs to grow up sooner or later. Carver then walked away from the group, we all kept following Shel. Carver walked up a set of stairs and into a room, we could all see him as there were big windows, I guess that helps him see if we are up to no good. That's a shame, I wanted to cause some problems.

**-Kenny's POV-**

"This is bullsh*t!" I said. As they opened up a gate and practically shoved us inside and took off our restraints, "You can't lock us up in here like some fu*king animals."

"Watch us," T said. This T guy is getting on my nerves, first chance I get I will tear him apart.

"Alvin. Bill wants you up in his office." Tavia mentioned as she started to walk away.

"No please." Rebecca said as she stepped forward.

"It's ok Bec." Alvin replied and walked away with Tavia.

**-Clem's POV-**

I noticed someone coming towards us.

"Reggie!" Rebecca gasped.

"Hey guys," he replied. The shutter behind us was about to shut before Shel said,

"Don't mess with the gate, Bill can see you." Then she and T left, closing the shutter behind them.

"What did they do to you?" Rebecca asked Reggie. He had one arm. After Reggie explained what happened with the walker Rebecca introduced him to us,

"Thats Kenny. Sarita. Lilly. Molly and Clementine."

"Hey there." Kenny said.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Reggie seemed to enjoy meeting new people.

**_-A few minutes later-_**

After getting to know each other we all decided to sit down around the fire. There were two people who we didnt seem to get to know, one man who was lying down in the corner and a woman who was sitting at

a bench. We learnt that 'Mike' was an asshole and 'Jane' didn't really speak. Luke was leaning up against a wall with his head in his hands, he looked like he was deep in thought. Nick and Molly were leaning up against another wall that was closer to the fire. Rebecca and Sarita was sitting on some small chairs and it looked like Rebecca was on the edge of tears, Kenny and Reggie were talking. Kenny told me earlier that he didn't trust Reggie. He might be trying to get some information out of him or something. Sarah was huddled up with her knees to her chest sitting by the fire, probably worried about her dad. Lilly also seemed to engage herself in the conversation with Reggie and Kenny. I wonder where Ben is right now, hopefully he hasnt gone back to his old self and ran off with Sam or something.

I wanted to sit down, I didn't feel like sitting near the fire though as I felt warm enough. I walked towards Luke, guess I gotta apologise for earlier.

**-Molly's POV-**

"Sorry about Pete." I said. Damnit. Why did I mention him. Nick's face dropped.

"It's er... It's alright. I believe he is in a better place now." he replied. I let out a sigh, it felt so awkward just sitting alone with Nick, I really wanted to stand up and sit by the fire or talk with Lilly, Kenny and Reggie.

"You were here before then?" I asked Nick.

"Yeah. As you heard before, Luke killed Carver's brother so..."

"Why did he do that?"

"He couldn't take being locked up in a place like this and Bill and his brother had him at gunpoint or something like that. Luke didnt hesitate to grab Bill's gun and he accidently pulled the trigger which caused Bill's brother to fall to the ground. We never learnt his name."

"So I guess Bill is gonna get Luke at some point."

"Yea. Luke better be careful." I was about to say something but then I noticed Clem walking towards Luke, I nudged Nick and motioned towards Clem.

"Ha." Nick simply said.

"Are they close then. After earlier..." I said, remembering what Clem did when she woke up.

"They WISH they were alot closer. They are probably gonna do some lovey dovey crap."

**-Luke's POV-**

I looked up and noticed Nick and Molly were grinning at me. I was confused at first but then I noticed Clem coming towards me. Oh F*ck.

Clem sat down next to me and let out a sigh and started talking,

"So. I er... I'm sorry bout earlier you know, when I woke up." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck. It made it more awkward cuz Nick and Molly were still looking at us. I don't think Clem had realised.

"It's alright Clem. It kinda reminds me of the time on the bridge. Payback right?"

"I GUESS you can call it that." I saw Clem's eyes move onto Nick and Molly. "What's their problem?" I just stayed silent. I kind of had a feeling that Clem actually KNEW what their problem was.

Anyways. You know Nick likes Molly right?" Clem said suddenly.

"Wha- No way. Nick's never had feelings for anyone."

"Ha. Well, he told me when we went on that run."

"Wow." Me and Clem then decided to grin and laugh a bit and we stared at Nick and Molly.

**-Nick's POV-**

Sh*t. Why the hell are they looking at us. I d- Wait. I pointed at Clem and mouthed the words 'Did you tell...' She nodded at me. F*ck. Now Luke knows, he is not gonna let this slide. I hope Molly doesn-

"What like grinning at?" She asked.

"No idea. Probably trying to get us to stop smiling at them."

"Ah."

"Wanna go next to the fire? It's pretty cold over here." I asked.

"Sure." She replied with a short answer. We both stood up and walked towards the fire. At least we will be out of Luke and Clem's sight.

**-Luke's POV-**

"Probably made Nick feel awkward." I said

"Yea it did. He told me not to tell anyone." I rolled my eyes. Clem yawned and stretched. I looked up and saw that there were no clouds in the night sky, allowing me to see stars. I felt something warm on my shoulder, Clem looked like she was dropping off, she leaned against me,

"Er. Sorry," she said. I wrapped my arm around her and we both started to fall asleep.

"Its okay. Night." I said. I smiled, as did Clem.

**-Nick's POV-**

"F*cking weirdos." I said. Molly and I started to laugh.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Was that chapter good or...**

**Sorry for any OUT OF CHARACTER situations! Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry for the long break aswell! At least you dont really have a cliff hanger here.**

**STAY TUNED!**


	16. Chapter 16 : Love is in the air

A/N:

Thanks for the feedback last chapter. I thought that I wrote so many OUT OF CHARACTER situations :/ I dont know.

_**-Clem's POV-**_

I woke up after, what seemed to be one of the only nights that I had slept well through, and I tried to stand up but something was stopping me. Of course, it was Luke. He was still asleep with his arm around

me, it felt so awkward even though noone was around to see this. I looked up at the sky and it looked like early morning, my vision was still blurry but I could still see a figure moving towards me,

"Stuck?" Of course. It was Nick.

"F#ck off." I said, glaring at him. He smirked.

"How you gonna get out of this one?"

"Well. Maybe you could ya know. Do you what you used to do to make him wake up."

"Really? You want me to hit him round the head with my rifle. Hate to burst your bubble but I don't own a gun anymore."

"Just... find something else." Nick shook his head and walked away. It felt like forever before Nick came back, he was holding a large plank of wood.

"Maybe this is a bad idea..." I said, rethinking about the choice that I had made.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He said

"Nick for f#ck sake. What are you doing?" Molly seemed to notice what we were doing. Nick was just about to drop the large plank on Luke's head but Molly grabbed it before he could. I was still tangled in

Luke's arms and I felt really embarrassed considering that Nick AND Molly were here.

"What you trying to do? Put 'im in a coma?" Molly said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Er... Clem's idea." Nick quickly said.

"Gee. Thanks Nick." Luke shifted in his sleep. Man he really IS hard to wake up.

"Wait wait. If he is hard to wake up why don't you just... stand up." Nick suggested.

"I don't know. I feel kinda... awkward." Molly smirked then walked away. Nick walked next to Molly... he walked REALLY close next to Molly. Glad THEY don't feel awkward. I looked to my right to see that

Luke still had his eyes close but... his mouth was forming a smile. That asshole.

"Luke! What the f#ck!"

"What? Wh- what's up." He said, trying to contain his laughter. I just glared at him. "Soooo. You feel awkward huh?" He said as he tightened his grip around me. I tried to stand but obviously it was no use,

"Shut up Luke." I said, rolling my eyes. I could feel his gaze locked onto me, I looked at him straight in the eye and said, "You can be a real jerk sometimes, you know th-" I was cut off by him putting his

lips on mine. I kissed back, god knows why, but there was a part of me that wanted to pull away, yet there was a part of me that didn't. After a few moments, Luke pulled away.

"Er... Sorry" He said as he released his grip on me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine Luke. Really."

"Well erm. I don't know how to say this but... Gosh, I have never said this to anyone before but... I love you Clem." His face went red as did mine.

"I er-" I started to say, no idea where I was going with it but luckily our moment was ruined by Nick walking over,

"Hey. Get up before Bill gets here and gets p#ssed off." He said as he forcefully pulled Luke up. I stood up and walked behind Nick and Luke. Thank god Nick wasn't there when Luke said that, Nick WISHES he

was there, he wouldn't give Luke a break if he heard him.

We walked towards the rest of the group who were standing near the gate that we came in, we all said good morning to each and then Carver and T came in.

"There's been increased walker activity around the walls so be careful when going outside. First things first, we need some of you to go outside the wall and kill some of the walkers. You will get HANDHELD

weapons whilst Troy and Bonnie will have their guns ready to shoot you if you try to run away." He glared at all of us with a serious look on his face.

"We're gonna need about five of you." T said.

"Hmm... Luke. Lilly. Nick. Clementine. You with the beard. Follow me. Now." Carver was being a right ass. No wonder these guys left him. So it was me, Luke, Nick, Lilly and Kenny. "Reggie will be in charge,

so listen to him." We all started to follow Carver.

"Be careful Kenny." Sarita said, with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry." Kenny responded. Nick walked up to Molly and I saw her whisper something into her ear. When Nick turned around I noticed Luke smirking at him,

"F#ck you man." Nick said as he nudged past Luke.

"Hurry the f#ck up!" Carver shouted.

"I'll be back for the rest of you in a bit." T said to the rest of our group. Me, Luke, Nick, Kenny and Lilly followed Reggie and Carver out. T was behind us and he locked the gate. We started to walk

towards the door and Bonnie and Troy came towards us, they both had a rifle and Bonnie was carrying a big bag. Troy already had his gun pointed on us,

"Alright. There's about 20 or something walkers out there and you need to clean the majority of them out." Bonnie said as she handed the bag to Reggie. Carver and T walked away and left us with Bonnie, Troy

and Reggie.

"OK. The camp is counting on you guys." Reggie said as he put the bag on the floor and grabbe some pocket knives at gave us each one.

"Don't try anything stupid otherwise I'll have to put you down." Troy said as he and Bonnie aimed their rifles at us. I tried not to show it, but I was scared. Luke seems to notice,

"It's okay Clem." he whispered. Troy opened the door and shoved all of us out, walkers were everywhere. Troy, Bonnie and Reggie stayed by the door and watched us walk towards the walkers. F#cking hell. One

walker seemed to notice us which then alerted the rest of them. We all split up in hopes that the walkers wouldn'l all charge one of us at once. Two were coming towards me and I dug my knife into one their

heads then pulled it out and swiftly killed the other one. 2 down, about 18 to go. Nick and Lilly took down 4 of them together and Luke and Kenny managed to take down 4 too. This was pretty easy, to be

honest.

"Clem! Look out!" Luke shouted to me. Sh#t. A walker was behind me and it pushed me to the ground, causing me to drop my knife. One hand was pushing trying to push the walker off of me and the other was

trying to reach for the knife. The walker's teeth were getting closer and closer to my face. The walker suddenly fell on top of me, not moving. Luke then pulled the walker off of me and put his hand out for

me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"You okay? No bites?" He said. I shook my head and then just as Luke was about to walk away I kissed him. He seemed shocked buy kissed back anyways. I pulled away, and I put my mouth next to his ear,

"I love you too." I whispered. I then walked away from him and killed another walker. We were at this for about 20 minutes. There were 2 left, Kenny took one down. The other was walking towards Reggie, Troy

and Bonnie.

"Oh sh#t." Troy said. Bonnie and Troy were reloading their guns. The walker then tackled Reggie to the ground. Oh sh#t. I ran towards him and stabbed the walker in the back of it's head.

"Oh my god." Bonnie said. Reggie had been bit in the shoulder. Carver then came running out.

"What the f#ck is going on out here." he shouted. He then glared down and noticed Reggie on the floor. Without a thought he pulled out his revolver and shot Reggie in the head.

"Bill! What the f#ck!" Bonnie said. Carver didn't seem to care about what he just did. Even though I didn't really know Reggie, it was still sad to see him like this.

"Alright! All of you! Inside, now!" Carver shouted. We all followed him and Troy stripped us from our weapons. Luke was walking next to Nick,

"F#ck man." I heard Nick say. Lilly and I were walking next to each other in silence, we hadn't really spoke since I found her,

"I am not gonna like staying here." Lilly said. I nodded. Kenny then came up on the other side of me and said,

"F#ck. This guy is crazy."

We all reached our group and were locked in the room again.

"Wh- where's Reggie?" Rebecca asked.

"Carver shot him, because he was bit." I replied, looking at the floor. I sat down on the ground near the un-lit fire, as did the rest of the group. Of course Luke sat next to me, this was gonna be even more

awkward than this morning. Luke spoke softly so noone else could hear,

"So. You meant what you said earlier?"

"What?" I replied.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. Yeah I did." I smiled, but my face was warming up. Getting redder and redder by the second. Luke then moved closer to me, a lot closer, he then put his arm around me.

"I was waiting for you to say that." he said. F#ck I was embarassed. I saw Nick trying to contain his laughter. "Don't worry about Nick, Clem."

The only people who were left in the room were me, Luke, Nick, Kenny, Lilly and Rebecca. The rest had gone out to do some work with T and Tavia. Rebecca was lying on a bed in the corner and Nick was sitting

next to me with our backs against the wall. Luke was sitting on his own by the fire that Lilly had lit. Lilly and Kenny were actually trying to get along, they were talking with each other by the set of beds.

"So. You and Luke huh?" Nick asked me.

"Shut up..." I hugged my knees. "You wanna get with Molly."

"Er..."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm still p#ssed that you told Luke."

"Well. You shouldn't have been an ass."

"I guess I shouldn't have."

"Nick! Come here for a sec." Rebecca shouted over. Nick then stood up and glanced at me then glanced at Luke. He wanted me to go over to him. When Nick had gone out of my sight towards Rebecca I stood up and

walked towards Luke. I rubbed the back of my neck,

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." he replied. I sat down next to Luke and I hugged him. "Clingy much?" he said.

"Shut up." I said. He then turned his head and kissed me. This time, Luke was a LITTLE bit more needy than the other times he kissed me. I didn't really care. He cupped my face in his hands. Thank god noone

could see us as they were all doing their own thing. Luke deepened the kiss even more.

Even though I feel like everyone I love dies, I will make sure that Luke stays with us forever. I wrapped my arms around Luke's neck and pulled him closer to me. Luke then pulled away and said,

"So er. Are we like... together?"

"Yes."

A/N:

Ahhhhhhh too much mushy stuff! Ahhhhh!

Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews and support!


	17. Chapter 17 : Secret night

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the great feedback guys!**

**If you like Infamous then do check out my other fic (it is a [Delsin/Fetch] story)**

**ENJOY GUYS!**

_-Nick's POV-_

I peeked round the corner and looked towards the fire, Rebecca was still babbling on about Alvin being too protective, why did she need ME to listen to this? I noticed two figures sitting by the fire, I squinted my eyes and I noticed that it was Luke and Clem.

"No. F#cking. Way." I said, shocked.

"What? What is it?" Rebecca asked. I rubbed the back of my neck,

"Oh ah- it's nothing."

"Nick. You know if you don't tell me, I will just come over there and look myself."

"Errrr."

"Fine." Rebecca slowly stood up and walked towards me and looked in the direction that I was looking in. Her mouth instantly dropped, "Well. We all knew that THIS would happen sooner or later." I tried to contain my laughter, Rebecca just glared at me then shortly after rolled her eyes and went to sit back down on the bed in the corner.

"Well it's not my fault that I find this hilarious." I said. Rebecca sighed and relaxed.

"Can we at LEAST keep this a secret then. I am pretty sure Clem and Luke don't want to immediatly tell anyone else." Rebecca explained.

"Awwww. But that wont be fun." Rebeeca rolled her eyes. I then heard a loud crashing sound, I looked to where the source was coming from then I saw the rest of the group return. The gate was crashing open and then instantly crashed down, I glanced at Luke and Clem and as soon as the gate opened they had seperated from each other, just as T shouted,

"Sleep in an hour! If I hear any of up past curfew, you will regret it." I wondered what everyone had been doing, they didn't look too exhausted. Rebecca had drifted off just as Molly came up to me, I asked,

"So. What did you guys have to do?"

"Nothing much. Just had to take some nails down to Mike and help Bonnie cut some planks for the wall. Oh and er-"

"What?"

"I saw Ben. He was hiding in the comic book store." She whispered the last part.

_-20 minutes earlier-_

_-Molly's POV-_

I walked out of the room just after giving Mike a bucket of nails. I walked past a comic book store and glanced at some of the comics in the windows, nothing too interesting. Suddenly, I was grabbed and pulled through the comic book door. I couldn't shout for help because this mysterious someone had their hand over my mouth, just then a dog walked in front of me and I recognised that certain dog. I soon calmed down, realising that the dog was Sam. The hand then left my mouth and I turned around to see,

"Ben?"

"Sh sh. Yea." Sam then let out a bark and Ben tried to calm him down. I just stared at him,

"And where have you been?" I asked.

"Look. I admit, I was scared. But now I want to make everything better. I nee- I need a radio. So I can communicate with you guys, you know. It's been really difficult staying out of sight, with the dog barking all the time." I glanced over at Sam and he was sitting in the corner, MUST have been hard to keep him quiet.

"We can get you a radio."

"Yea. I need it so I can tell you guys when all the walkers are gone out here."

"Walkers?"

"Yeah. On the way here, I saw a LOT coming this way."

"Okay okay. Just. Stay out of sight Ben."

"Yeah. Meet me here tomorrow around midday with the radio, if I am not here. Just wait for a bit and then return to the group." I simply nodded and walked out the room. Luckily noone was there to see me leave. I then headed towards T who had his back to me,

"Okay. I'm done." I said.

"We have to wait for the rest before we go back in."

_-Present-_

_-Nick's POV-_

"So. Ben is out there, and he wants a radio, and he asked you to get it." I said.

"I don't know if I should get it." She questioned. "Maybe someone smaller than me would be able to get it easier. You know, someone like Sarah."

"Good luck convincing Carlos."

"Maybe not her then. What about Clem? She small for her age."

"Good luck convincing Luke."

"F#cking hell. Wait- why would Luke need convincing. It's not like their togeth-" She paused and looked at me. She gave me a questioning look and I just nodded. She sighed, "Anyways. I'm pretty sure Clem would want to do it if it would save us all."

"I guess you're right." There was then an awkard silence. A VERY awkward silence. Molly then coughed and said,

"We should uh. Probably tell the rest of the group."

"Yea- yeah."

_-Clem's POV-_

I saw Molly and Nick walk towards us. Shortly after followed by Rebecca. The rest of the group sat around the fire and then Molly said,

"Guys. We have to get a radio."

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"Cuz Ben is waiting outside in the comic book store and he needs a radio to communicate with us, to tell us when the horde passes."

"Wait. There's a horde coming?!" Rebecca said.

"Yes. And we need a plan to get out of here." Nick stated. I then looked to my left, Mike was coming towards us,

"Look if you guys are leaving then I want out too." He said as he folded his arms. Kenny sighed,

"Fine. Whatever."

"Someone explain how we get through the horde." Nick said.

"I do it all the time." A woman's voice came from behind me and that woman was Jane.

"First thing I hear you say and it's just some random bullsh#t." Mike stated.

"Look. You cover yourself in their scent and they can't tell that you're not one of them."

"I've done it too. Lee covered me so we could escape the Marsh House back in Savannah."

"Good one Lee." Kenny said.

"So. Who's getting the radio?" Luke asked. I then noticed that Nick and Molly's eyes had landed on me. Great. I sighed,

"Fine." I said.

"Wh-" Luke started.

"Great. Then that's settled." Mike said. "You'll need to go through to the roof and then drop into the storage room, someone MIGHT be there guarding the place, so be careful. Come on kid."

"I am not a kid."

"Great, we're going back to this again. She is NOT a kid" Nick said, rubbing his head. I chuckled.

"Okay okay. Just. Come on."

"The rest of us should get to bed, so we dont draw attention." Carlos said. He did have a point.

"Good idea. No need to make them suspicious." Lilly added. The rest of the group then went to their beds, except for Nick, Jane, Luke and Mike. Nick then rolled his eyes and walked away towards his bunk. Jane said before she started to walk away,

"You probably won't die." She then walked away. I started to follow Mike but Luke then pulled me back,

"Be careful 'Kid'" He put emphasis on the 'kid' part.

"Shut up Luke." I said as I placed my lips on his. I could tell that Luke didn't want to pull away, neither did I. We were like this longer than I expected, suddenly Mike snapped me out of my moment of peace,

"Alright Love Birds. Clem come on." Sh#t. Both mine and Luke's faces started going red.

"Don't tell anyone Mike." Luke said. He raised his eyebrow and said,

"Ohhh. Okay." Luke then gave me a quick peck and then walked off over to his bunk. "Alright Clem. Imma boost you up and you grab that rope and pull it down." I nodded, as Mike boosted me up, surprisingly he didn't struggle. I pulled the rope down and he put me down on the ground, I then stood on the hook that I had originally pulled down. He raised me up and he quickly said,

"Sh#t. Someone's coming, I gotta let you go." I quickly jumped onto the ladder that was halfway up the wall and started to climb it, "As soon as you get to the roof, go right ands it the furthest Sky light."

"Okay. Thanks," I said. I climbed the ladder and as I got to the top I looked to my right and headed for the sky light. I gently lifted it and slowly climbed in, trying not to make a sound. I lowered myself into what looked like a storage room. I climbed down some of these large crates, probably filled with food and then I heard a door slam open. I picked up the pace and climbed down faster, just as I reached the ground I saw someone, it was Tavia. God I hope she doesn't see me, I peeked round some boxes and waited for the right moment. When she had her back to me a quickly ran towards the radios which were set upon a box. I grabbed two, one for Ben, and one for us. I then slowly turned around and headed back up the crates.

"You can't be smokin' back here. If Bill finds out he's gonna flip." An unknown voice came from the door, he was talking to Tavia. "No you know what. I'm not letting anyone get blamed for this. This is bullsh#t."

"Vince. Come on. Vince!" Tavia said as she followed Vince out of the room. I climbed up the last few crates and went out the skylight. I quickly headed back to the ladder and went back down,

"Hey." I whispered.

"Oh okay. I'll catch you." Mike responded. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Come on. We don't wanna get caught!" I rolled my eyes and let go, surprisingly he caught me without a problem.

"Thanks." I then walked towards my bunk,

"You get em?" Kenny asked.

"Maybe." I then showed him the radios. He smiled.

"See. I told you you probably wouldn't die." Jane said as she closed her eyes. My bunk was inbetween Kenny and Luke's. I lay down and started to close my eyes.

_-A few hours later-_

I awoke suddenly from a bad dream, I dreamt that everyone I was with now was killed by Carver, I felt my eyes water a bit. Suddenly, I felt something warm touch my hand that was laying on the right side of me. Of course, it was Luke's hand. Hopefully everyone was asleep,

"Nightmare?" he asked.

"Er kinda. Sorry if I woke you."

"Nah. I've been up for quite a bit."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Can't sleep." I rubbed my eyes. Luke started to rub my hand with his, trying to comfort me after that sh#tty dream. I then turned on my side so I was facing him. I saw Luke starting to blush, I whispered,

"You look cute when you blush."

"Shut up..."

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading guys! Sorry for late update, I have TONS of school work considering it's my last year at school so it's gonna be tough to upload for Youtube AND update for Fanfiction.**

**Once again, sorry! But thanks for the reviews and feedback :D**

**I will take suggestions.**


	18. Chapter 18 : Sassy Clem

**A/N:**

**Thanks soooo much for all your reviews last chapter :3 One of my fav chapters that I wrote:**

**My responses to your Reviews-**

**Lilly2004 [chapter 17]:**

**I know ;D I wanted to put something in the fic like that at some point and now I did!**

**Kristal-Dynamite [chapter 17]:**

**Their moment shall come, I have not really planned out when yet though D:**

**AwesomeBernardo [chapter 17]:**

**Thankies :D I don't know why, but writing 'cute' stuff is kinda difficult.**

**jennn18 [chapter 17]:**

**OVERLOADED! AHHH TOO MUCH! More cuteness to come! :3**

**FDsecretart [chapter 11]:**

**Thank you :3 It would be awesome to write for Telltale in real life XD**

**Now enjoy the chapter! And be warned, I WILL have to kill some people off sooner or later so... :/ **

_**-Clem's POV-**_

I lay awake for another hour, it was really hard to sleep on a rock hard ground with no warmth. The winter was coming, surely, but slowly. It was bad enough that I could hear Nick snoring, he had the bunk above mine. Luke, however, decided to stay away with me. I could see that he was tired and I knew that he hadn't had enough sleep for the past few days, what with all the events going on. Luke still had his hand wrapped around mine, he kept on saying that I needed to sleep, but I just couldn't, it was pretty much impossible. I told him to go to sleep but he said something along the lines of 'If you dont sleep I wont' and that was that. I looked up at the sky and I would say that it would be around 3 maybe 4am, and we all had to get up at 7 on the dot. Otherwise, Troy would be a dick and threaten to kill us.

"I er- *cough* I am not blushing." Luke stated.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked. The moon above and all the candles that were lit around gave me gave me a clear view of Luke's face, he was rolling his eyes. "Come on Lukey."

"Come on Clemmy." he said.

"Don't call me that." He smiled.

"We should try to sleep Clem. Who knows what Carver will make us do tomorrow," he said.

"Yea. I guess." Luke then leant over and kissed me briefly. He then pulled away, I wondered why, but then I heard it. A quiet laugh, I noticed that it was coming from above me. I then kicked the bunk above me.

"Don't do that 'clemmy' you'll wake everyone up." Nick said.

"You asshole." I said

"Did I ruin you love birds moment?"

"What makes you think that we are together?" Luke whispered. Jesus, everyone must be REALLY heavy sleepers.

"Well I dunno. It's not like you kissed by the fire or just talked to each other like you have been together for months..."

"Oh sh#t. So er- you saw us at the fire?" I said blushing. And Luke JUST had to say it didn't he?

"You look cute when you blush." he said.

"Shut up..." I said.

"God. You two are so disgusting." Nick said. We all then drifted off to sleep.

_**-In the morning-**_

We all woke up around the same time. 7. However, Carver or any of his little group was anywhere to be seen. Probably getting up late. Kenny then walked over to me and pulled me away from the rest of the group, I looked at him, confused. He crossed his arms and glared at me,

"Great. What have I done now?" I asked. I crossed my arms aswell.

"Oh nothing. Look Clem. I heard you, Luke and Nick last night." I rubbed the back of my neck, well sh#t. "Look I am not saying that Luke is a bad guy or anything... but do you REALLY think that it is a good idea to be with him. I mean. He could be a bad influence or. Ya know." I glared at Kenny. I then started to walk away. I heard Kenny sigh. I quickly said,

"You're not my dad Kenny." I continued to walk back to the rest of the group. [A/N: Sassy Clem...] As soon as I reached the rest of the group, Kenny started to walk over to us. Tavia then appeared,

"Alright. Everyone come with me except for Clem, Mike, Kenny and Molly. Troy is coming for the rest of you in a bit." Tavia said as she walked the group out and locked the gate behind her.

"Okay. If we are getting that sh#tbird this radio then we gotta do it now. Who's gonna do it?" Kenny asked.

"Maybe I should do it." I said.

"Are you f#cking crazy? No. I'll do it." Mike said.

"No. I told Ben that I would get him the radio. So that I will do. I am going. Give me the radio Clem." Molly said as I reluctantly gave her the radio. The other radio was under Kenny's pillow. Molly stuffed the radio in her back pocket and at that moment the gates opened, revealing Troy and T.

"Okay. All of you, outside. Now." Troy said. We all followed him and T towards the door but before Troy could open it, Bonnie came out and pointed at me and Molly,

"They're with me." She said.

"Oh sh#t. I almost forgot. Well take em, I don't care." Troy said. Me and Molly walked towards Bonnie and she motioned us to follow her. Kenny and Mike went outside with Troy. Me and Molly were acting shifty around Bonnie, we desperately wanted to take the radio to Ben. But we couldn't exactly tell Bonnie our plans. Bonnie looked at us concerned,

"What's up with you two?" she asked. Me and Molly exchanged looks and Bonnie just sighed,

"Fine. If you guys don't want to tell me anything. Just go and do what you need to do. If it has anything to do with you guys escaping the camp, then by all means, do it." Me and Molly were shocked but we decided to go and give Ben the radio. Molly lead the way, we had to sneak around and make sure noone saw us. We finally made it to the door of the comic book store. Molly grabbed the radio from her back pocket and she tried to open the door but it seemed to be locked,

"F#ck." She said as she handed me the radio, she knocked lightly on the door but there was no answer.

"We might need to get in some other way Molly." She sighed. Then she pulled out a paperclip from her pocket.

"And you just HAPPEN to have that on you." I said.

"Yup." She started to pick the lock on the door. After a few moments, the door unlocked. I put the radio in my back pocket and put my shirt over it so noone could see. We both walked inside and we both started whispering for Sam's name. Just then we heard a bark, we both went to the back of the room and saw Sam tied onto a pole. Where was Ben?

"F#ck. We shouldn't be in here Clem."

"But what about Sam?"

"Wow. Even after he bites you you still want him to come with us."

"He's just a dog. He was hungry like me. I guess I can't really blame him." I said as I patted Sam's head. "God, where is Ben?" Molly shrugged and said,

"We need to go Clem. If anyone finds us in here we are gonna be screwed." Just then Troy burst into the room,

"The hell you two doing in here?" He asked.

"We heard a noise when we were coming to find you for some more work." Molly quickly made up. He then noticed the dog.

"A dog? What the f#ck is a dog doing in-" Troy was cut off by Carver saying on his radio 'Bring everyone back to their bunks.' "We can talk about this sh#t later. Bring the dog, we don't want it making a mess in here. Don't let me catch you in here again." We followed Troy back to the rest of our group who was back near the bunks, when we arrive we saw all of our group crowing around what seemed to be two people. One was Carver and the other was... Ben who was sitting on the ground covered in bruises and cuts. Looks like Carver has had his chance to beat him up.

"Has Molly still got the other radio?" Kenny whispered to me so noone else could hear.

"No. I have it." I whispered. Kenny probably just wanted to make sure that the other radio was fine. Carver must've found the other radio underneath Kenny's pillow.

"Now. I'm only gonna ask this once. Where's the other radio? If I don't have it in my hand from the count of three well... you don't wanna know." Carver said as he held out his hand. "1." he started to count. I needed to give him the radio. "2."

"I-" I began but was cut off by Kenny. As he pulled the radio out of my pocket for me and said,

"It's alright. I got it." Carver gave him a glare, with his hand still stretched out. Sarita wanted to stop Kenny from doing this, "S'alright." Kenny simply said and walked over to Carver. F#ck, why did Kenny do this? As Kenny put the radio in Carver's hand, he quickly said,

"3."

"Heh. F#cker." Kenny replied. Carver then instantly started to hit Kenny in the eye with the radio.

"No!" Sarita started to run towards Kenny to try and help. Carver wouldn't stop attacking Kenny. Carlos and Nick were holding back Sarita. I tried to run but then Luke stopped me. I noticed Troy looking uncomfortable, it was clear that he didn't want this to happen. Suddenly, Bonnie came in and shouted,

"Bill! That's enough Bill! Bill, there's a breach." This stopped Carver. Carver then threw one last blow to Kenny's eye and walked off,

"Bonnie. You stay here and make sure these guys don't try to get out. T, Troy. With me."

"Yea. Okay, Bill." Bonnie said as she knelt down beside Kenny. As soon as Carver left Sarita ran to Kenny, I ran to but instead I stayed and hugged Luke. God I hope Kenny is okay.

"I know yall are thinking about leaving. So we leave tonight. Not 'ifs' no 'buts'. We leave tonight.

**A/N:**

**Thanks guys :3 Not ALOT of Cluke or Nolly but there may be a bit more in the next chapter!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK! Glad I started writing this fic!**


	19. Chapter 19 : Separated groups

**A/N:**

**Thanks for great feedback last chapter! I didn't really like how that chapter ended up :/ Might just be me being weird.**

**Anyhoo, ENJOY!**

* * *

_-Clem's POV-_

Carlos had recently finished fixing up Kenny's eye, his orbital was crushed so he had to have bandages wrapped around it. Ben had taken a beating but said he was fine so we decided to leave him alone. Kenny had recently joined the rest of the group as we discussed on how to get out of the camp. We decided that we would turn on the PA system and the speakers. We decided to draw the walkers to us so it would distract Carver's group so we could make a quick getaway.

Bonnie had agreed to help us TONIGHT. She said that I had to do something with the PA system, Rebecca had mentioned that too.

"So. Who is turning on the PA system?" Ben asked as Sam sat down beside him. Like always, everyones gaze seemed to focus on me. I rolled my eyes and sighed, Lilly then said,

"I guess it is always you huh?" I nodded and stood up. Me, Mike and Rebecca walked over to where I went up to the roof before to get a radio for Ben. We reached the rope and we did the same process where I had to stand on the rope and be pulled up, on the way up Rebecca said to me,

"When you get into Carver's office. There should be a PA system in there and all you have to do is turn it on. OH, and don't forget to bring Alvin, Clem. Meet us in the storage room."

"Ok ok." I said as I reached the roof and I headed towards Carver's office. I reached the sky light and opened it slowly, I jumped in and landed on a set of boxes. I glanced around the room, I saw Carver's desk and behind it was the PA system. But then I looked in the corner of the room, there Alvin sat. He looked like he had taken a beating from Carver and he seemed to have passed out. I nudged him and whispered his name but he didn't wake up. I decided to go to Carver's desk, I opened the top draw and I saw a small pistol in there, probably the one Carver uses. I took it out of the draw and put it in my back pocket, I then opened the draw below and found multiple bullets for the gun. I placed some in the gun and the rest in my pocket. I then turned around and noticed the PA system, there were lots of wires so it looked complicated, but all I have to do is turn it on. I pushed the on button and turned the speakers up. Nothing.

"Come on, come on. What's wrong?" I whispered to myself. I then followed the wire to a CD player. There was no CD inside. F#ck. I looked around for a CD and I found one in a section underneath the CD player. Thank God. I put the CD into the player and turned it on, I then turned on the PA system and THANKFULLY the CD started playing through the speakers. I looked down towards where our group was and I saw Bonnie rushing to where they were, she was being followed by two people. I raised my eyebrow but I chose to ignore what was happening over there. I then noticed Carver talking to one of the members of his group and pointing towards where I was. The guy he was talking to then started to run towards me. I then turned around and noticed Alvin rummaging through one of the drawers.

"Alvin? Ar- are you okay?" I asked. He didn't answer. He then went underneath Carver's desk and pulled out a hunting rifle. My eyes widened. "Alvin. We have to go."

"No kid. I aint fit to move. Just go on, take care of everyone. Take care of 'Bec and the baby." I started to tear up, I ignored the fact that he called me a kid because of the moment we were in. I lightly hugged Alvin and said,

"I-I will Alvin." I then started to climb back up towards the skylight and suddenly Carver's door burst open, a man stood there and shot Alvin in the arm, Alvin quickly shot at the man and instantly killed him. But then Alvin slumped in his chair... lifeless...

I climbed up out the skylight and headed towards where the group were supposed to meet me. I lightly opened the skylight and jumped in onto a ledge. I noticed Carver talking to the group, everyone had their hands up and their weapons on the ground. F#ck. I then shifted slightly across the ledge above Carver. I then noticed Luke, he looked up and saw me and his eyes widenend in shock. I mouthed the words 'Its Okay.'

I pulled out the gun I found in Carver's office and aimed at Carver's head, I really didn't want to do it so it made my hands shake. I pulled the trigger but it only managed to graze the side of Carver's head. I then jumped down from the ledge and landed on him causing him to fall to the ground, I then walked past him but he grabbed me by the foot and pulled me down. However, as I landed I felt a strong jolt of pain in my right foot.

"F#ck." I mumbled. Everyone grabbed their weapons off of the ground and Luke walked up to me, he held out his hand and I grabbed it as he pulled me up.

"You alright Clem?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's just, I hurt my foot... again."** (A/N: If you don't remember the last time she hurt her foot, it is in Chapter 8:Afraid Of Heights.)** Luke rolled his eyes and allowed me to lean on him so I didn't put too much weight on it.

"Stay down Bill." Kenny said as he shot him in one of his knees because he was trying to stand up, I chose to ignore this. I noticed Rebecca looking around frantically and then she quickly said with concern in her voice,

"Why isn't Alvin with you? Clem?" She had asked me. All I could do was look down at the floor, Luke then pulled me closer to him, probably for comfort. "Oh God. Alvin." Rebecca whispered.

"Rebecca. I- I am so sorry." Luke said.

"Kill him." Rebecca quickly said. Luke raised an eyebrow. I knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong. But it HAD to be done, we didn't want Carver to follow us again and probably end up killing us all. Kenny then walked up to a table nearby and grabbed a crowbar, he then said,

"Go on and wait outside. You don't need to see this." I knew what Kenny was going to do.

"I am staying." Rebecca said. I then stared at Carver. His facial expression was blank but I knew that inside of his mind. He was afraid. I was about to say that I wanted to stay but Luke said,

"Come on guys." We all walked outside except for Kenny and Rebecca. I noticed Sarita rubbing her head.

As we all reached outside, we could all see a horde of walkers coming towards us. Jane then pulled out a screwdriver and took down one of the walkers near to us and then tried her best to cut the walker open. Great. Now the fun part. Ben was trying to cover Sam. Damn, I forgot about the dog. Hopefully this doesn't go too bad. I tried to bend down to grab some walker guts, but the pain stopped me from doing so.

"F#ck." I whispered.

"Hey er guys. I hope you don't mind but... is it alright if these three tag along with us?" Bonnie asked as she looked at the two people.

"Oh. Vince, Shel and Becca? Yeah sure." Nick said.

Luke helped me get my balance. Oh great, does he have to rub that sh#t on me? Luke sighed, there was a nearby rock and he sat me on it. He then pulled out his machete and killed another walker that was near us. He cut it open and dragged it nearer to me, I then grabbed some guts and started to rub it on myself, including my face and a bit on my hat. Luke covered himself and Nick helped him and Molly cover their backs. Luke then grabbed a SH#T ton of walker guts and walked behind me, he sat on the rock behind me and started to rub the guts on my back, it smelt REALLY bad. But anything to get out of here alive. All of a sudden, I felt weirdly relaxed, Luke rubbing the guts on me started to turn into him giving me a light massage. I turned my head and raised my eyebrow as if to say 'Really?' Luke then stood up and rolled his eyes. He helped me stand up and just as we had all finished covering ourselves. Kenny and Rebecca came out and started to instantly cover themselves. Once we were all covered we started to walk.

"What the f#ck is going on here?" A voice came from behind. Two figures stood there. It was Troy and T. Jane then started to walk towards them.

"F#ck this." Said T, he started to sprint into the horde. He pushed past them and then his body disappeared. He was no longer in view.

"Troy. Troy we talked about this." Jane started as she held out her hand towards Troy. "I told you I wanted to get out."

"I thought you meant out of the pen. Not whatever the f#ck this sh#t is." Troy replied.

"Troy come on. We can leave this place." Jane continued.

"Wh- O- Okay." He replied. I didn't know if this was good idea, but. We will just have to wait and see. Jane helped Troy get covered in walker guts and then she said,

"Okay. Walk. Don't run. Don't panic. Act like you belong, and you will belong. Trust me." I then released myself from Luke's grip and he gave me a confused look, I then said to him,

"We have to split up a LITTLE bit. The walkers might notice something." Luke nodded. We all decided to split up into small groups. We all chose to meet up at Parker's run down the road from here.

Group 1. Me, Carlos, Sarah and Ben(With Sam close by).

Group 2. Nick, Luke, Molly and Sarita.

Group 3. Kenny, Mike, Rebecca and Lilly.

Group 4. Bonnie, Shel, Vince and Becca.

Group 5. Troy and Jane.

We all went into different sections of the horde. But before I entered I felt a hand grab mine, of course it was Luke's. He pulled me into a warm kiss, I wanted to stay like this for as long as possible because it made me feel as if the world around us had stopped,

"Be careful." He whispered.

"You too." He then walked away. I started to walk with my small group, I had to walk EXTRA slow because of my foot though. This could be bad if I have to make a quick getaway. Carlos was leading us, with his daughter close behind. I followed Sarah and Ben was behind me. He had found a piece of rope and lightly tied it around Sam's neck. Hopefully this works.

Everything was going so well, we were almost out. But of course, the world has to make things difficult for us. Sarah couldn't control her breathing, Carlos told me to help calm her down. All of a sudden a burst of bullets could be heard and then a pained groaned filled the air. Carlos was clutching his neck, he had been shot. Then the walkers overpowered him, they starting to bite him continuously. Sarah started screaming, she was drawing the walkers to us. I turned around and noticed that Ben had disappeared. F#ck. I then looked towards Sarah's direction and I noticed her running off into the woods. Luckily she made it out. I heard Luke shout in the distance,

"I'm goin after Sarah." I really wanted to follow but there were just too many walkers. I then looked to my right and I noticed Nick had been shot in the shoulder. Hopefully he makes it. Molly would hate to see Nick go. I started to calm down a bit now, I walked slowly and then I saw it. Sarita was being bit in the hand. I instantly started to hit the walker's head. I killed it. Kenny then ran up to me, as did Mike. Kenny was heading for Sarita but just as he was about to reach her she was pulled backwards by a walker and then covered in them. Kenny then stood in shock, his sadness then turned to anger. He looked at me and gave me a glare. He then started to run, Mike ran with him. They f#cking left me here. I saw a dead walker and I quickly knelt down, still with a HUGE amount of pain. I cut open the walker and started to rub more guts on me just in case. I had to make it out alive. I just had to.

* * *

_-Luke's POV-_

_-1 Hour Later-_

"F#ck man. That was tough. Can't believe we lost Sarita in the horde," I said. Sarah had ran into to an abandoned trailer and curled up into a ball against one of the walls. We were trapped in here because of all the lurkers outside. Nick was still holding his shoulder in pain,

"You alright Nick?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I think the bullet went straight through." he replied. I shook my head,

"It's gonna get infected." I stated. Molly walked over to a bag and pulled out some peroxide and bandages.

"F#ck no. That sh#t hurts like hell." Nick said. I shook my head,

"It'll help with the infection." I said. I went to check on Sarah in the other room, to see how she was doing.

_-Nick's POV-_

I glared at Molly.

"Don't be such a baby Nick." she said to me. Just as she was about to open the bottle of peroxide I had the sudden urge to pull her face closer, I interlocked my lips with hers. I could tell that she was shocked but soon after she came back to reality, she started to kiss me back. Thank god. That would've been awkward. She then put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist.

"That's disgusting." Luke said. F#ck.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading :3 I guess it's kind of a long chapter!**

**Any ideas for any of the next chapters then please share your thoughts! Leave a review, as it will really help me out a lot!**

**THANKIES!**


	20. Chapter 20 :Luke can't unsee some things

**A/N:**

**Thankies for the reviews guys! I love writing this story so I tend to keep going until I feel the need to end it!**

**Reviews:**

**PeanutFangirl [Chapter 19]:**

**~Glad you are enjoying the fic! Thanks for the support!**

**jennn18 [Chapter 19]:**

**~Nick and Molly :D I hope I didn't leave it too long before they actually had a moment :P**

**mitzcalimlim [Chapter 19]:**

**~Goddamnit Luke XD Thanks :3 I love getting support throughout this fic. Keeps me going!**

**koolkel45 [Chapter 19]:**

**~Clem n Luke will be around for HOPEFULLY the whole fic! Thanks for writing this review!**

**So many reviews!**

**My friend has recently made a fic and would love to know how he could improve. So if you could drop by his fic and give him some ideas **

**that would great! He is called 'Mrbowwow1000' and his fic is called 'A day in the life of Clementine'. OK! CHAPTER 20! LETS GO!**

* * *

_-Clem's POV-_

I dragged my feet as I tried to escape from the walkers. They hadn't noticed me yet, thank god. I had the thought of calling for the

group but I knew that it was a bad choice. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands pull me back,

"Oh thank god." It was Rebecca.

"I can't find anybody." I said.

"I know what do we do?" She replied.

"We need to keep moving. We should stick together."

"Maybe they're thinning out somewhere." We decided to move forward, however we ran into quite a few walkers so we decided to turn

around and head back a bit. As I turned I hit something, sh#t it better not be a walker. Luckily it wasn't. It was Jane, Troy not far

behind.

"Jane. Thank God." Rebecca said with a scared tone in her voice.

"Stop. Relax. You need to walk... slowly. You'll be fine." Jane said as she started to walk away, Troy sticking close by.

"You need to help. Please." Rebecca said.

"We can't clump together like this." Troy noted.

"You guys will be fine. Just go." Jane said. She started to walk further away with Troy. Jane then stopped and mumbled, "Dammit." She

came back towards us and said, "Fine. We will make a cowcatcher."

"A what?" I asked.

"You'll see." Jane said as she walked towards a walker. Troy stood crouched down next to me and Rebecca, I still don't know if I trust

him at all. "I'm gonna need you to get that lurker's attention Clem." Jane said pointing to a walker nearby. I went up behind the

walker and poked it in the back, suddenly it turned around and started to walk towards me. Jane then instantly got behind it and cut

off its jaw. Removing it's ability to bite people. We all got in a line and followed Jane as she pushed the walker forward, this made

the other walker's think that we were one of them.

"F#ck. This is crazy." Troy noted.

After a short walk, we finally got out of the horde. "Let's go." Jane said as she stabbed the walker in the head.

After about an hour or two of walking we were out of sight from the walkers, we all walked through the forest, it was pretty much

silent the whole walk through the forest except for a few arguments between Rebecca and Jane here and there.

_-Luke's POV-_

We were all sitting on the couch thinking about what we could do. The only way out of this trailer would be through the skylight. But

everytime we tried to get Sarah up he refused. Nick had been shot in his shoulder so it is pretty much impossible for him to pick her

up. Molly didn't think it would be right for her to pick Sarah up. So I had to try. I walked up to Sarah in the other room and said

calmly,

"Come on Sarah. We have to go." Sarah pulled her knees closer to her chest and looked at the floor. "Don't make me carry you, Sarah." I

said as I crossed my arms. She looked different as she lost her glasses on the way here. I wonder how the rest of the group are doing,

I hope they all made it out.

"Why?" I soft voice came from Sarah.

"Why? Why what?" I asked.

"Why do we have to keep going. There is no point." I never thought I'd hear her say something like that. My eyes widened.

"There is a point Sarah. What about the rest of the group? They'd want you to be safe and alive. What about Clem? Isn't she your

friend? How would she feel if you stayed here?" I asked. It was clear to see that she was trying to think about what I had said. "Just.

Think about it Sarah. I'll be back in a sec." I said as I opened the door and OF COURSE there was a sight that I wish I could unsee. Nick

and Molly making out on the couch that I was previously sitting on. "F#cking hell guys!" I said as I covered my eyes. I heard them

laughing their asses off. Jesus Christ.

_-Clem's POV-_

We had reached the meet-up point. There stood 5 people and a dog.

"Oh thank god." Bonnie said as she turned to face us.

"Holy sh#t." Mike exclaimed. The other people who were here were Shel,Vince and Becca. Oh and Sam. No Ben though. Noone else. But then

I looked behind where Mike was standing and I saw Kenny sitting on a broken wall. Vince then glanced back and said, "Kenny doesn't like

people talking to him. We tried but all he did was shout at us. I'm worried that he might try to kill us in our sleep or something."

Sam had been tied up to a nearby pole so he didn't try to run away. What happened to Ben? I then looked around and noticed that a

certain someone wasn't there,

"Mike? Where's Lilly? Wasn't she with you?" I asked.

"She uh... Didn't make it Clem. There were just too many lurkers." F#ck.

"We uh- we should go find the rest of the group. What if they are out there somewhere?" I asked. The group shared looks at each other and we started to walk towards some benches so we could sit down. Me and Rebecca were at the back and she said to me,

"Look Clem. I know you like Luke and all but it is a bit risky to go search for them." My eyes widened and I coughed,

"Erm. Whatcha mean? I d- don't- I don't like Luke."

"Oh right sorry. You 'love him'." She gave me a grin. I was about to say something but she cut me off, "Yes. I know." Well Sh#t.

* * *

**A/N:**

**SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**

**I am really ill and have been for the past few days. I really need the rest :'( I am surprised that I managed to post the prev chap.**

**Anyways. This chapter was good for a short chapter in my opinion :3**

**Ok so I was thinking about writing a 'CLICK' fanfic (Nick/Clem) With a whole new storyline. Sooooo what do you guys think? Please tell me XD Cuz I kinda ship them too a bit now (KINDA)!**


	21. Chapter 21 : Thirsty memories

**A/N:**

**What can I say? Errrr SOOOORRRRRRYYYYY for not updating this fic D:**

**I have been ill, there has been family issues, school work, College applications. GEEZ there has been alot! But please enjoy this chapter!**

_-Luke's POV-_

"you guys disgust me." I stated as I started to walk towards some cupboards, I wanted to search through them to check

if there were any kind of supplies in there.

"Oh really? And it's not like you n Clem have done anything like that before." Nick said with a smirk on his face. I could

feel that my face was getting redder and redder by the second. Molly rolled her eyes and stood up,

"You two better not start an argument over this. I heard you guys tend to go off at each other now and again." Molly said.

Molly was right. Before Clementine showed up at the cabin, me and Nick used to start arguments over the stupidest things.

"Heh. I guess you are right. One time we had an argument just cuz I said to Nick 'I put the cans of food in the cabinet on the left'.

After that he was having a go at me saying that it would be best to put them in the cabinet on the right."Molly then glared at me and

then at Nick and she said,

"Are you serious? That is so f#cking stupid." She then physically face palmed herself. Nick grinned and said,

"Remember the time when I 'stole' your wish. You were going to wish on a shooting star but I wished on it first. Man that was stupid."

"That was stupid." I replied as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Are you guys being serious? Was that when you were kids or something?" Molly asked. Me and Nick exchanged glances and I said,

"Hmm nope. This was about four or five weeks ago." Molly that rubbed her head and sat down on a chair.

"God you guys are either weird. Or just plain stupid." Molly then looked at us then added, "or maybe both."

_-Clem's POV-_

"So what's the plan here?" Troy asked.

"Well we could go search for Nick, Sarah and the rest of the guys if you want." Jane suggested.

"I dunno. Sounds risky." Shel noted. It was pretty risky. I wanted to go. Not alone of course. Maybe with at least three or four other

people.

"I wouldn't mind going. 'Course I don't wanna go alone though." I said. Glancing at the other members of the group.

"I'll come." Vince said.

"What if- what if something-" Shel started.

"Don't worry Shel. I'll be fine." Vince cut her off.

"You can't go." Rebecca said as she looked at me.

"Wh- why?" I asked.

"Your foot. Didn't you hurt it back at Howe's?" She mentioned. Yea I did.

"Err..." I said.

"Yea. I noticed that too." Bonnie mentioned. Well great.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of it." I mentioned.

"Come on kid you-" Mike started but I cut him off,

"Not a kid."

"Right. Whatever. Anyways, how will you get away from lurkers if you had to run? You aint gonna make it anywhere in

your condition." I sighed and crossed my arms. I then sat down on a nearby log,

"Lemme look at your ankle. I trained with medical supplies before all this started. I'm not a professional but it's

better than nothing." Vince said. I rolled my eyes, Vince then knelt down and examined it, "Hmm. It is a bit swolen but

it should be better in a day or two. Look if you wanna go and find the rest of the group I suggest you stay off of it for

a few days and then go."

"A few days? Something might happen in that time. They might move out further and then we will never find them." Rebecca

mentioned. She was right, who knows where they would be in a few days.

"Rebecca's right. The only time to find them is now." I agreed.

"Well then. Looks like it's just me, Vince and... Troy you coming?" Jane said. Troy gave a simple nod. Shel then stepped forward,

"I can come too if you need a hand." she said.

"What? Are you crazy?" came a new voice. It was Becca. Shel's sister I think. Shel just continued looking at Jane and Vince,

"Hmm. No it's fine. If it's just us three then it will be harder to be spotted by lurkers or anyone who could be out there." Jane

responded. Shel nodded and sat down by Rebecca. **(A/N: Jesus. There's Becca AND Rebecca. Well this is gonna be fun.)** "We will be back as

soon as possible. Whether we find them or not." The three picked up their chosen weapons and walked off.

_-Luke's POV-_

I was still searching for something. Anything that could get rid of my thirst...

BINGO! There sitting at the back were three jars. **(A/N: Yes three. There just HAPPENS to be enough for Nick, Molly and Luke. Not for Sarah though :P)**

I opened one a smelt it.

"What you got there Luke?" Nick asked.

"Oh nothing. Just ya know..." I started.

"What?" Molly questioned.

"Oh it's only Moonshine." I saw their faces light up, I tossed a jar to both of them. Nick had already taken a big gulp,

"Damn. Who would be so stupid to leave this stuff here?" Nick said as he examined the jar. I took a sip, God it was stronger than any other Moonshine that I have had before.

"I remember when we took our first drink of Moonshine Nick. That was f#cking hilarious." I mentioned.

"Don't bring that sh#t up." he responded. I rolled my eyes and took another gulp.

"I'd love to hear what happened one day." Molly mentioned as she started to drink her Moonshine.

Suddenly, the door to the room that Sarah was in, slowly creaked open. Sarah emerged from the room,

"Hey Sarah." I said.

"Er- hi... you er got anything I could drink?" she asked.

"Er No I-" I started but then Nick cut me off,

"Yea sure Sarah! I got a few juice boxes in 'ere." he then pulled one out and gave it her,

"Th-thanks." She said quietly and then went back into the other room. I glared at Nick,

"What?" he asked me.

"Goddamnit Nick."

"What did I do now?"

"I was searching this whole goddamn trailer for something to drink and you only mention NOW that you have something to drink?"

"Well you never asked!" Nick said. I rubbed my eyes and sat down. Molly started to laugh. Probably finds it hilarious how Nick can be so goddamn stupid sometimes.

GOD I hope we leave here soon.

**A/N:**

**Good enough chapter? HMMMMMMMM?**

**I have no idea.**

**Anyways THANKS for reading Chapter 21! **

**Am I writing a Click Fanfic? YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I will start writing it once I have progressed a little further into this story so stay tuned for that.**

**Thanks again!**


	22. Chapter 22 : Further away

** A/N:**

**Yay! Chap 22 is here finally! Sorry for not updating D:**

_Jane's POV_

"It feels like we've been walking for hours." I stated as I looked up at the sky.

"That's because we HAVE been walking for hours." Vince said as we continued walking forwards. After a moment of silence,

"Look. What if- what if they aren't even in this direction? What if they have moved on?" I asked. It was true. They could be anywhere by now.

"I suggest that we just keep going this way for a bit longer and if there are no signs of them then we go back." Troy suggested. Me and Vince agreed and started to walk on.

After about 20 minutes,

"Maybe now is the time to turn back." Troy said.

"Yeah. may-" I started but was cut off by Vince,

"Shh. You hear that?" I listened carefully and I could hear faint moans coming from lurkers, they sounded like they were coming from the trailer park that was JUST about in view. We all slowly walked over there and peered over a fence. There were A LOT of lurkers crowding round one trailer. "God what has set them off?" Vince whispered.

"Noise. The only thing that they seem to care about is noise." I stated. "Something or someone must have made a noise in there."

We managed to get to the trailer and shut the door behind us. Lots of lurkers still outside attacking the door, Troy and I were holding it shut. Vince had pushed an old dresser against the door so nothing could get in.

"F#ck. That was close." Troy said as he sat down on a nearby couch. I noticed that Troy was constantly sniffing the air, "Any of you smell that?" he asked.

"Yeah it's really strong. It smells like..." Vince started. I said,

"Moonshine." It was indeed moonshine.

"I wonder-" Vince started but then the door started to kick in. The lurkers were pushing it. "F#ck." Troy instantly stood up and we headed to the other room, desperately looking for a way out.

"Up there." Troy said as he pointed up. There was a skylight. "Only way outta here." Luckily it was open. "Here." Troy said as he put his hands out for me to stand on so he could push me up. I put my foot on his hands and he pushed me up. I managed to get on top. I put my hand down through the skylight for Troy to grab onto, just as he was about to grab on we all turned our heads towards the door that had been broken down by the lurkers.

"F#ck! Hurry up!" I shouted and grabbed Troy, Vince helped Troy get up. Once Troy was up we both put our hands down for Vince, "Hurry up!" The lurkers got closer and closer to Vince, he grabbed our hands and we both pulled him up just before a lurker managed to grab his leg. We were all panting,

"Damn. That was close. Thanks." Vince said in between pants. We all jumped off of the roof of the trailer and we all started to head into the forest nearby. "So. We going back to the rest of the group?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. Who knows where they are?" I asked. We all started to walk back towards the group.

_1 Hour Earlier_

_Luke's POV_

"Man we can't just sit here. We have been here for just over an hour." Nick said as he stood up. Luckily there wasn't a lot of Moonshine, Nick doesn't seem to take his drinks too well.

"Yeah. We gotta go, we should at least try to get Sarah to go with us." I suggested. "The lurkers have been banging on the door for a while now, we can't just wait for a f#cking rescue team."

"Come on then." Molly said as she stood up and we all walked into the room where Sarah was sitting. I knelt down in front of Sarah and said,

"You ready to go Sarah?" I said calmly. She didn't respond. I sighed, "Come on Sarah. Rebecca must be worried about you. And what about Clem? You are her friend right? She must be waiting for you to get back."

"You sure she's not waiting for you Luke?" Nick mumbled. I looked back at him and Molly punched him in the arm, I rolled my eyes and looked back at Sarah,

"Come on Sarah." I continued. I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinched, she looked up at me and she a wiped a tear from her cheek. "You ready?" I asked. She slowly stood up and continued to look at the ground.

"I'm really thirsty Luke," Sarah said quietly.

"Here ya go Sarah." Nick said as he reached for a juice out of his bag and handed it to her. She managed to smile slightly and took the juice box.

"K we gotta go now. Before the walkers get to us." Molly stated. We looked up and noticed a closed sky light. "Maybe we could go out that way." Molly suggested. We all nodded, Nick then put his hands out for Molly to stand on to open the skylight. Molly quickly managed to open the skylight and go through it. "Come on, pass Sarah up." She said. I picked Sarah up and Sarah reached for Molly's hand. Sarah was then swiftly pulled up by Molly. I then allowed Nick to go up next. Nick put one foot on my hands and I pushed him up. He then managed to get onto the roof of the trailer. Nick put his hand down through the skylight and I jumped and grabbed it. Nick almost fell through the skylight but Molly managed to pull him back. After we all reached the roof we all jumped down from the roof. Once we all landed on the ground we all headed towards the woods.

After a few minutes of walking we heard some moans coming from the right of us.

"Oh sh#t." Nick mumbled. I instantly picked Sarah up as we needed to run fast.

"Come on! Let's go!" I said. The lurkers were blocking the way to where we were supposed to meet the group so we had to run in a different direction. Which meant that we were going off track.

**A/N:**

**Well then! Looks like the group are getting further and further away from each other D:**

**Sorry if the chapter was short, hope you enjoyed it!**

**I will reply to Reviews soon ;)**


	23. Chapter 23 : Reunited Or So We Thought

**A/N:**

**Trying to plan out two stories now. This story and my other story,**

**'Different in a way'**

**That is a CLICK fic (Clem/Nick) So please go check that out if you like the idea! There will be a COMPLETELY different story in the **

**Click fanfic, so not many things will be the same to the actual game's story.**

_Present_

_Nick's POV_

It was starting to become colder by the minute. A storm was coming. It was getting closer and closer. We had been walking for just over

an hour. Well. We ran for most of it, considering that the lurkers didn't give up so easily. We were thinking about turning back and

going back to the meeting point but it was way to risky. There were A LOT of lurkers back there. Way too many to count. Luke and Sarah

were up front leading the way and me and Molly were at the back making sure that the lurkers didn't sneak up on us.

"F#ck it's cold." Molly whispered. I draped my arm around her, she then looked at me and rolled her eyes. She then leant her head on my

shoulder, I instantly felt warmer. I smiled and I pulled her closer to me.

" better stop for a bit. We need to find somewhere to stay for the night. It's too f#cking cold to stay out here." Luke

mentioned as he looked up into the sky. Small pieces of snow started to fall. The storm was coming faster than expected.

Luke was holding Sarah's hand so she didn't fall behind. We walked on for another 30 minutes or so. It was getting colder by the

second.

"Over there!" Luke pointed towards a small shack like building.

"Thank god." I said. Molly leaned against me more, probably cuz she was cold. We all slowly walked towards the building. I removed my

arm from Molly's shoulders and loaded my gun. Me and Luke went up front and Molly stayed with Sarah at the back. Luke loaded his pistol

then slowly opened the door.

_-Clem's POV-_

I sat on the log looking at my feet. It had been a few hours since Jane and the rest came back. Jane had told me that she didn't find

Luke or anyone else. She did say however, that there was a trace of them in a trailer park towards the east. Should I go? Should I go

and find them? I looked around me, Everyone had gone into some tents to get some rest. I was left on watch. The only person who hadn't

gone into a tent was Kenny. He sat with his back to me on a nearby cobble wall.

F#ck it. I'm gonna go find 'em. I slowly stood up from the log, I almost fell back down though cuz of my f#cking foot. I sighed and

slowly started to head east.

Thank god Kenny didn't see me. I stopped for a second. What if they notice I'm gone? They will freak out. God. I silently took my

backpack off and searched for a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote. 'Gone to look for the group. Don't bother searching for me. I am

probably already long gone. I will be back soon.' I left it by the log that I was sitting on, I place it under a rock so it didn't blow

away. I headed off, still surprised that Kenny didn't hear me.

I had my hand gun in my back pocket just in case I needed it.

After reaching the trailer park I looked through a hole in the fence. There were A LOT of walkers pouring out of one trailer. Probably

the one that everyone was in. Vince had told me that they smelt a strong scent of whiskey in there. YEP definetely Luke and Nick. I

looked around for a sign. Anything to tell me that they had ACTUALLY been here.

_-Nick's POV-_

After we searched the cabin, we found that it was clear. There were two bedrooms. One room with a double bed and the other with two

singles. We didn't even need a debate on who would be getting which room. There was a small kitchen and a small sitting room. Molly and

Luke were sitting on the couch talking about what to do next and Sarah was sitting in the kitchen just staring into space.

"Hey Sarah. Where are your glasses?" I asked.

"The fell off when we had to jump from the trailer and run from the lurkers." She said softly. There was no way that we could go back

for them. We would be ripped to shreds by the lurkers out there.

"Don't worry Sarah. When the lurkers die down we will go back for them, alright?" She simply nodded and I headed into the sitting room.

"Where's Molly gone off too?"

"She went to bed. Said she was tired and cold." I took a seat next to Luke. "So. We stay here for a few days so the lurkers die down.

Then we move out and try to head back in the same direction and try to get to the rest of the group."

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed. After a moment or two Luke said,

"I'm gonna go get Sarah into bed then I am gonna hit the hay." he then headed into the kitchen and seconds later he came out with

Sarah, they both started to head up the stairs and Luke asked me, "You coming?"

"In a bit. I gotta... you know..."

"P#ss?" he asked laughing. I rolled my eyes and went outside.

After my business. I came back in, blocked the door with a shelf then slowly walked up the stairs. I put my hand around the door handle

and slowly pushed it open. I walked in, turned around and shut it slowly. Before I managed to turn I felt two hands pull meback

quickly. I landed on the bed and I was now hovering above Molly. She flicked my hat off and pull my head down, she locked her lips onto

mine. This moment felt perfect.

I slowly pushed my tongue into her mouth, gaining a light moan from her. She then started to take my shirt off but I soon stopped her

from doing so.

"No protection Molls." I reminded her.

"F#ck. Alright." I rolled my eyes and stood up. I picked up my hat that was currently on the floor and put it on the bedside table.

Molly had already got comfortable in bed and she had already closed her eyes. I slowly took of my pants and shirt and slipped into bed.

Molly turned to face me and she gave me a quick peck and then snuggled into me.

_-Clem's POV-_

God I hate the night. I pulled my hat down over my head a bit more to try and keep the warmth in. I got a torch out of my backpack and

I turned it on, I walked around the edges of the trailer park and I saw a red shimmer in the cool grass. I walked towards it and picked

up the red object. Glasses. Sarah's glasses. My eyes widened. I continued walking in the same direction and I noticed some footprints

on the ground. Suddenly, snow started to fall from the sky. Great. Just f#cking great. It instantly became colder. I continued walking

pointing the flashlight forwards.

After around 30 minutes. I started to see a few figures in the distance. And by a few I mean A LOT of figures, at least 20 of them. I

soon realised that they were walkers. Heading in the same way I was heading. It looks like they were following someone. I quickly

turned my flashlight off and I headed into the forest to my right. Hopefully the walkers didn't notice me.

God Luke, where are you?

I continued to walk in the freezing cold through the endless forest. My foot couldn't take it anymore. I sat down with my back up

against a tree.

Please just let me sleep here in peace for one night.

_Luke's POV_

"Alright! I'm heading out!" I was going out to find some way to pass the lurkers without causing too much of a fuss. The light from the

sun beamed through the window. It was still cold outside though. Snow still falling down.

"Sure you don't need any help?" Nick asked.

"Nah. I wont be too long." We all said goodbye and I headed out the door. I heard Nick blocking the door back up.

I walked on. I noticed a lot of lurkers heading my way,

"Oh sh#t." I dashed into the forest nearby. I hid behind a rock and then I started to slowly move forwards. I wanted to get behind them

to make sure that there was some sort of way out of this. I continued onwards and then I caught a glimpse of something among some

leaves, I brought out my machete just in case. I walked over to the pile of leaves and they started to move. I lifted my machete up and

was about to strike but then something caught my eye, a small hat with the letter 'D' on it. My eyes widened, I quickly moved the

leaves away and there lay Clementine amongst the dirt. She had her eyes closed.

"Cl-Clem?" She slowly opened her eyes.

"Luke?!" She tried to shout but her voice was crackling. She literally pushed me to the ground and squeezed me. I felt her tears soak

through my shirt. I put my arms around her and pulled her close. "I missed you." She softly said.

"I missed you too Clem." I then noticed how cold she was. "Clem. You're freezing."

"Don't worry about me." She said as she hugged me tighter. We both stood up. She then moved her face closer and she placed her lips on

mine. I closed my eyes slowly and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around my neck. I pushed my tongue into her

mouth and she gave out a slight moan. I smiled into the kiss.

I instantly felt her warm up a bit. I pulled away slowly and I just pulled her closer, as we embraced in a hug.

I decided that it would be better if we headed back towards Nick, Molly and Sarah.

"I knew I'd find you." She said to me.

"Didn't I find you?" I mentioned. She rolled her eyes.

We got closer and closer to the shack.

But then...

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! Almost at 100 reviews :3**

***cries tears of joy***

**Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24 : I Love You

**A/N: **

**Thanks for the reviews guys :3**

**Should I continue this fic after episode 5 or not ?**

**PM me put it in a review!**

**I am still taking suggestions on what I could put in the fic!**

_Clem's POV_

I raised my eyebrow, "this isn't where you guys were staying was it?"

"Sadly. It was." He replies as we gazed at the lights. The bright lights that emitted from the house. I knew I smelt burning.

The house was on fire. And to top it off, a sh#t load of walkers were approaching.

"Luke! We gotta go!"

"Sh#t." He ran(I tried my best to run, what with my bad foot and all.) back into the forest. I rolled my eyes at him. We slowed down after a while. God, I barely got any sleep last night and running isn't helping, I yawned as I stretched my arms into the air.

"Tired?" He smirked at me.

"It's not like I was up all night searching for you with a bad foot." I said. Suddenly Luke lifted me into his arms, the same way he did on the first day we met when I was bit by a dog.

"I hope Nick, Molly and Sarah are okay." I mentioned.

"Me too, Clem." I slowly closed my eyes, just to get a bit of rest before we get back to group. Hopefully Luke remembers the way back.

I opened my eyes and noticed that we weren't moving anymore. I then realise that my head is resting on Luke's lap as he was running his finger through my hair. His other hand held my hat.

"Where are we?" I yawned.

"Believe it or not. Back with the rest of the group. You were out like a light . I carried you for a good few hours."

I sat up straight on the log, "Sh#t. Sorry for making you carry me for that long. You shoulda woke me up."

"It don't matter. Anyways..." He put my hat back on my head and continued, "you look cute when you sleep."

"Shut up Luke." I said as I punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"F#cking hell Clem! Don't go out like that without taking someone with you." A voice came from behind, it was Troy's. Why was he so concerned as to where I went?

"I'm fine aren't I?" I stated. He rolled his eyes and said,

"Anyways lovebirds. You know where the rest of the group are? Oh who was it... Ben, Molly, Sarah and Nick was it?"

"Well I was with Nick, Sarah and Molly. But when I left for a while I came back to where we were staying and the building was on fire. I believe that they got out in time though... I hope they did." Luke finished as he looked at the ground.

"Don't worry Luke. They'll be fine. Anyways, Nick and Sarah have Molly to help them if they are attacked. "(A/N: Remember that Clem doesn't know that Molly and Nick are together yet. Shes gonna be an ass to them when she finds out though!)

"Anyways. We all need to have a group meeting later. About where we are going next and WHEN we are going." Troy said as he slowly walked away. I looked up into the sky and noticed that a few stars were starting to appear in the sky that was turning to night.

I then felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I then moved even closer to Luke so that I practically stuck to him. I then faced Luke and I said,

"I love you."

"I see you said it first this time." Luke responded.

"Shut up Lukey."

A/N:

Sorry for a shorter chapter than normal. I didn't have a lot of time to write it and I really wanted to update. Next chapter will be longer!


	25. Chapter 25 : Sober Mans Thoughts

**Chapter 25**

_Clem's POV_

After our small group meeting we decided that we would stay here for another two days and then we would leave. With or without the rest of the group.

Everyone went to bed in their selected tents except for me and Luke as we were put on watch duty. Troy was on watch with Jane in around 3 hours. Just gotta keep my eyes open for those short 3 hours...

Me and Luke were sitting by the fire just staring into the flames. Luke then quickly stood up and went to his tent, I raised my eyebrow. What's he doing?

After a minute or two he emerged from the tent with a bag. He sat down next to me and slowly pulled out a bottle. My eyes widened,

"What is it?" I asked.

"Moonshine. We found a few jars of it at the trailer park. I found a whole bottle of it, Nick and Molly didn't see me take it I don't think." He replied.

"So you want some?" He asked.

"Sure. Thanks." I smiled at him. He brought out two empty jars and filled them each with moonshine. He handed me a jar and I took a small sip. Luke almost instantly gulped down half the jar. "How can you drink that much without it burning your throat?"

"I've had worse. Don't worry bout it." He said.

After I finished my first jar, Luke had already had three. Which meant that Luke may have been a little drunk.

"Hey Clem?" He said in a weird voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a virgin?" My eyes widened at the question, I coughed awkwardly,

"Er yeah. Yeah I am." Luke was definitely drunk. (?) Luke may not remember this. (A/N: see what I did there?) "what about you?" I asked him.

"Huh what?" F#cking hell.

"You? Are you a virgin?"

"Oh. Yeah." I couldn't imagine having this conversation if he was sober. "We should do it Clem." Oh f#ck...

I rubbed my eyes trying my best to stay awake,

"You're drunk Luke." He sighed and lay down flat on his back against the dirt on the ground. "You should go to bed Lukey." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. He groaned at me, as if saying that he doesn't want to go bed,

"Don't groan at me Luke. Go to sleep." He reluctantly stood up and headed for the tent. Almost falling over. I laughed a little and I stared up at the dark sky. I'll admit. I do hate being outside on my own at night time. The thought of a walker or anything creeping up on me worries me. I pulled my knees to my chest trying to keep myself warm. The fire was warm but I needed to be warmer. These three hours better hurry up.

I almost drifted off quite a few times. Two hours had passed, I won't be able to make the last hour. I slowly shut my eyes, I had to sleep.

I then heard the sound of a tent zip opening. I darted my eyes towards the source, out came Troy, shortly followed by Jane.

"Tired?" Jane asked with a slight grin.

"I still got an hour left. I'll be- I'll be fine." I let out a loud yawn.

"Go to sleep Clem." Said Troy. I stood up a sighed, I then headed to Luke's tent.

"Thanks guys." I said to Jane and Troy. I then slowly opened the tent and stepped in. I instantly closed it afterwards. I turned around to see Luke sitting up rubbing his head. He seemed to have sobered up a bit.

"Hey." I said softly to him as I sat down.

"Hey." He said as he stopped rubbing his head. He then rested his head on his pillow.

I lay down next to him and moved some of his hair out of his face. "Was I drunk?" He asked.

"You still are." I joked.

"Did I... Ya know... Say anything."

"You said some things. You asked me if I was a virgin and I said yes and then you said you were a virgin."

"oh. Is that it?" He asked. I scratched the back of my neck,

"Well. There is one more thing. You said these exact words 'we should do it.'"

"We- oh sh#t. I er-"

"You know what they say. A drunk mans words is a sober mans thoughts..." I said.

"Err..." He said. I rested my head on Luke's chest. He started to sing quietly,

**You hold your every breath**

**The life is for the living**

**In the water**

**You feel that you should run**

**But where are you to hide in the water**

"What song is that?" I asked.

"It's something me and Nick used to sing when we were drunk. It's called In The Water by Anadel." I then slowly shut my eyes and said,

"Goodnight Luke."

"Night." He said as he wrapped one arm around me and pulled a thin blanket over the both of us.

Jane's POV

"We gotta put out this fire. Gonna draw attention." I mentioned.

"Yeah. Gonna freeze our asses off." Troy said. Troy then pulled out two candles from his bag and lit them.

"Might aswell have some light."

I then put out the fire and took a seat next to Troy.

A/N:

Next chapter we will see the relationship between Jane and Troy develop. Will it go well or will it go bad? Thanks for the great reviews!


	26. Chapter 26 : Lazy Morning

A/N:

**Yay next chapter!**

**Gonna start off with some Jane and Troy! **

_Jane's POV_

I brought my knees to my chest. It's so f#cking cold. I looked over at Troy who was doing the same thing as me.

"DEFINITELY gonna freeze our asses of out here." Troy mentioned. It was difficult to see, only a few lights emitted the area. I looked up and saw small pieces of snow fall from the sky,

"Great." I said.

"You got any protection?" I asked as I scooted closer to Troy. Troys eyes widened,

"Wh-what?" He asked, shocked. I then realised what I had said,

"Oh sh#t! No not like that! I meant, do you have a weapon to protect yourself with?"

"Er yeah. My gun." He said as he picked up his rifle from the ground.

"I meant a weapon that WOULDN'T draw attention to us." I corrected.

"Er no. Not that I know of." I sighed and grabbed a spare knife from my back pocket, I handed it to him, I felt him tense up as he took it out of my hand. I raised my eyebrow at him and then stared back into the forest.

_In the morning_

_Clem's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes and rolled over so that I was facing Luke. He was staring at the ceiling of the tent,

"Why you up so early?" I asked.

"Dunno. Can't sleep. Guess I'm just worried about the rest of the group."

"Well don't be... They'll be fine." I reassured him. He then took my hand in his and said,

"Yeah. I guess Molly can take care of em."

I sighed and stood up, I picked up my hat and put it on my head.

"Anyways we should get up." I suggested.

He groaned, "Don't be lazy Luke!" I said as grabbed him by his arm and tried to pull him up.

"Why. It's early!" He complained.

"You are so goddamn heavy." I said as I let go and he lay back down on his pillow. I glared at him and placed my hands on my hips. "Lukey..."

"Clemmy..." He mocked. I sat down next to him and I hit him with my pillow. "And that was foooor..." He questioned.

"Being lazy." I simply said. He then asked,

"Few more minutes?" I sighed and lay back down. "Now you're lazy." He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

_5 minutes later_

"Alright! Get up!" I quickly said as I stood up.

"Wha-" Luke said. This time I pulled him up instantly so he didn't have any time to react. He yawned and unzipped the tent. It was still pretty early so we were the only ones awake. I then looked over towards the fire. I saw Jane and Troy. Both asleep. Together. They were both lying down with their arms around each other.

"That could've been us. STILL asleep." Luke said. I sighed.

"And cuddling up together. You can sleep later." I said as I gave Luke a quick hug. Another tent then slowly opened, out came Bonnie.

"Mornin' you two." She said. She then looked at Jane and Troy, "They're close."

"Morning Bonnie." Luke said.

"Morning." I added.

One by one everyone emerged from their tents throughout the morning. Jane and Troy woke up a few minutes after Bonnie had. They had quickly moved away from each other in embarrassment.

We all ate an energy bar and talked about random things.

The bushes in the distance started to move, it seemed that I was the only one who noticed. I stood up and loaded my pistol. Luke then stood up and whispered,

"What? What is it?"

"Someone's there, Luke." The bushes started to rustle more and more. I aimed my gun at the bushes, Luke was just about to pull out his pistol but the bushes then stopped moving. Just then three people dashed out of the bush and started heading towards us,

"Nick? Molly? Sarah?" Luke questioned. Their faces were full of terror.

They ran next to us, stopped and turned around and aimed their guns towards where they had ran from.

"Get ready!" Nick announced. What? Just then, walkers started pouring from the bushes.

"Oh sh#t." I mumbled. We started shooting at the walkers.

"Stop! You'll draw more!" Kenny shouted. He then grabbed his crowbar and Mike grabbed a baseball bat that he had taken from Carver's. "We got this." Kenny announced. "Just stay back." Kenny and Mike then walked towards at least 18 walkers. They started to attack them. Each of them went down, one by one. There were around 5 left, Mike killed one but then a pain-filled scream filled the air. No.

"Mike!" Bonnie shouted as she started to run towards Kenny and Mike.

"No Bonnie!" Luke said as he held her back. Mike had been bit on the arm. He was dragged down by around 3 walkers and they started to eat him. I looked away. Troy then ran towards Kenny and used a knife to help kill the remainders. F#ck.

Everything is so f#cked.

A/N:

:'( poor Bonnie. Mike is gone.

Noooooo! Thanks for reviewing!


	27. Chapter 27 : One Less Helping Hand

_Clem's POV_

"What the f#ck happened to Sarah?!" I shouted as I stared at Sarah who looked tired.

_The day before_

_Nick's POV_

We ran from the burning house. Who the f#ck did that?! Thank Christ we all got out of one of the back windows.

"Sh#t. That was close." Molly said as we slowed down from running.

"Yeah. Sarah you okay?" I asked with concern.

"I- I think so." She responded. I sighed and continued walking.

"We gotta turn back. We can hide from the walkers by sneaking through the forest." Molly said as she slowed down and looked behind her. I reluctantly nodded,

"I guess so, we can't leave Luke."

We all turned around and headed into the woods. "If we can't find Luke we gotta get to Parkers Run. Find the rest of the group."

Molly nodded. Sarah then said,

"I hope Clem is okay." I smiled at her, I noticed that she and Clem had become close friends. Hopefully Clem can teach her to survive. I then felt Molly intertwine her fingers with mine and I smiled slightly. I then looked down at Sarah who was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

After around two hours of walking we were pretty much beat. We all sat down on the ground with our backs up against separate trees.

"F#ck. We've been walking for hours." I said. Suddenly a lurker appeared behind the tree that Sarah was sitting next to. "Oh sh#t! Sarah!" I shouted.

Present day

_Clem's POV_

"Don't worry about it." Nick said whilst he was trying to catch his breath.

"Don't worry? Her left hand gone!" Luke mentioned.

"We had to cut it off, she got bit." Molly said.

I walked up to Sarah and hugged her.

"Jesus, surprised you stopped the bleeding." I said as I looked at Sarah's bandaged hand. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded. I then pulled out her glasses from my back pocket and handed them to her,

she smiled as she put them on. Sarah then walked away and sat by Rebecca who put a hand on the small girls shoulder.

"Shit." I said.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for short chapter! I just wanted to build up tension for the next part!**


	28. Chapter 28 : Is It You?

_Clem's POV_

All the walkers had thankfully thinned out. Surprisingly, that gun shot didn't bring hell on us.

Sarah was cowering near Rebecca and Bonnie had her head in her hands. Vince and Shel were talking whilst Becca just sat on the ground.

Still no Ben in sight. Troy and Jane were getting along well... very well... they would just talking to each other near the forest,

keeping watch for any more walkers.

"F#ck man. What happened?" Luke asked.

"I dunno. Sh#t. The house set fire about an hour after you left." Nick replied as he took his hat off and ran his fingers through his

hair. I grinned at him, "What?" he asked as he put his hat back on.

"Never seen you without a hat on before." I mentioned. He glared at me and swiftly took my hat off my head, I tried to grab it as he

said,

"There. Now we've both seen what we look like without a hat on." He placed it back on my head, I groaned at sat down on the log nearby.

"Anyways..." Luke said as he, Molly and Nick joined me on the log.

"Yeah. We have no idea who set the fire. Thank god we gout out when we could." Molly said.

"Just glad you guys are safe. But how did you cut Sarah's hand off? I bet it wasn't easy." I questioned.

"Believe me. It was almost impossible. She got bit when she tried to move away from a tree she was near. She musta placed her hand on

the tree and lurker got 'er" Nick stated.

"We made her sit down and we told her not to panic. I cut it off, she passed out from the shock. We managed to scrounge up some rags

but..." Molly paused as she looked over at Sarah, "We NEED to get it disinfected. Peroxide or something."

Luke nudged me and smiled,

"Shut up Luke." I said.

"Hm?" Molly wondered.

"Remember?" I said as I pulled my sleeve up.

"Oh yeah. Sam bit you." She said as she looked over at Sam who was sitting by Sarah. "When did you last change that bandage on you

arm?" She questioned.

"Few days ago. Pretty sure I'll be fine." I said as I slowly unwound the bandaged on my arm. I looked at the disgusting cut on my arm,

it looked a bit infected, but I guess Sarah's is worse right now. Nick made a sound which showed that he didn't like it. "Wanna see

it up close, Nick?" I asked.

"I'm good, thanks..." He responded.

"Should get that bandaged up again. Cant deal with infection." Luke said.

"Do we have ANYTHING that could help to prevent infection?" I asked.

"Maybe..." Molly replied. She opened her bag and started to look for something. Anything that would help. "Well you are not going to

like this." She said. I raised my eyebrow. She slowly pulled out a small bottle. "Peroxide." She simply said.

"F#ck." I muttered. Luke put a hand on my shoulder and said,

"It aint THAT bad."

"It hurt like sh#t last time." I mentioned.

"Well you don't need to use as much as last time." Nick said.

"Yeah. Just enough for it not to become infected." Luke said as he started to open the bottle of peroxide. He pulled out a rag from his

pocket and poured some onto it. I reluctantly held out my arm and he held it. He started to dab the wound on my arm, I flinched a bit

and he playfully said, "Dont be a baby Clem."

"Shut up Luke." I said. Nick and Molly rolled their eyes almost simultaneously. They then both stood up and went to grab some water. I

then saw Molly give Nick a quick peck on the lips. My eyes widened,

"Oh yeah. They sorta became a 'thing' whilst we were gone." Luke said as he continued to dab the peroxide on my arm.

"Wow. Next thing ya know, Troy and Jane will be a 'thing'." I said. Without a warning, Luke quickly placed his lips on mine. I slowly

closed my eyes and scooted closer to him. We pulled away and I asked, "And what was that for?"

"Oh I dunno." He replied.

"Get a room!" Came a voice from behind us.

Of course it was Nick. I rolled my eyes and Luke put the rag on the log beside him. He then pulled out bandages from his bag and

started to wrap them round my arm.

"Soooooo. Do you know HOW Nick and Molly got together?" I asked.

"Nope not really. I just happened to walk in on them having a 'makeout session'. And yeah thats pretty much it. Didn't really ask how

it happened."

"Wow." I said. He then stopped and said,

"Done. Don't think you need to change the bandage for a few days."

"Thanks Lukey." I said.

"Dont call me 'Lukey', Clemmy." He responded. I sighed and stood up, I adjusted my hat and walked towards Rebecca and Sarah. I sat down by Rebecca and Sarah said,

"Hey Clementine." She looked really upset as she stared at her handless arm. Worse than my dog bite I guess.

"Hey." I replied with a smile. "How you holding up Rebecca." I asked. It's gonna be a helluva lot harder to help her have a baby now that we have no doctor.

"I'm fine." She started. "Hey Clem. I don't think I ever said this but... I'm sorry for thinking that you were with Carver. I was just a bit paranoid I guess..."

"It's alright. Really." I said.

"Stay away! We don't want any trouble!" Came a loud voice. It was Nick's.

"I don't wanna hurt anybody. I am just trying to find someone that I lost in this f#cked up world." I woman's voice came. Kenny that walked out of the tent and said,

"What the f#ck is going-" He paused. "No way..." I walked by Kenny and stared at the woman. My eyes widened,

"Is it really you?" I said as I started to walk towards them.

"Careful Clem." Luke said. I gave a reassuring smile as I literally bolted towards the woman.

**A/N:**

**Cliff hanger... Hopefully you all know who it is XD**


	29. Chapter 29 : Christa Will Flip

**A/N: AHHH I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON D: So sorry for not updating!**

_-Clem's POV-_

"Clementine?!"

"Christa..." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Holy shit." I heard Kenny say. Kenny walked towards me and Christa, I pulled away and Christa said,

"K-Kenny? But-"

"Long story." Kenny replied. They both had a brief hug and pulled away. I introduced everyone,

"This is our group, Christa." I named everyone, not mentioning that Luke was my 'boyfriend', if you could call it that. Christa would be so pissed at me if I told her that Luke and I were a 'thing'. Considering that it's only been like a week or two since I lost her. Shit, a lot has happened in a matter of days hasn't it? I lead Christa to a log and we both sat on it. I could feel Luke's gaze on me, but I chose to ignore it for now.

"Jesus how did you get out of Savannah Kenny?" Christa questioned. "And what er- happened to your eye?" She asked awkwardly.

"Well. After I tried to help Ben, I just ran through the walkers. They were too slow to grab onto me, but apparently, Ben didn't die. The walkers were to focused on me."

Kenny was explaining the situation to Christa and about how we got to where we are now. Thankfully leaving out the part that me and Luke are together. I quickly glanced over at Luke who was currently talking to Nick, he gave me a small smile in which I returned. I then focused my eyes back on Christa and Kenny.

"So you trust these guys then." Christa wondered.

"Yea." I said simply.

"Yep. Well, Vanilla ice over there and that turd Luke can be a handful at times." Kenny grinned. I glared at him and he put his hands up in the air in defence. Christa gave us a confused look but just shrugged it off.

"Anyways. What happened to you Christa? After those men came?" I asked.

"When you threw that rock at one of them, they were all caught off guard and I grabbed one of their guns whilst they were confused. I shot one of them-"

"That explains the gunshot I heard when I was trying to escape one of them."

"Damn. You two have been through a shit load." Kenny remarked.

"Haven't we all?" Christa said.

"But- I heard you scream Christa. What happened?" I asked.

"Well one of the men actually saw what was happening and managed to tackle me. But I quickly freed myself and ran. I just so happened to run into you here because I was heading towards Wellington but I got a little off track. Glad I did go off track though." She smiled, but then it slowly faded. I figured the only thing that could make Christa sad at a time like this, is the empty space where Omid should be.

_-Luke's POV-_

"Man. You are starting to creep me out." Nick said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You look like a weirdo constantly staring at Clem like that." He chuckled and punched me in the arm lightly.

"Shut up Nick."

"Ha everyone's telling me to shut up lately."

"Whatever Nick. Wanna go down to the river to see if we can catch anything?" I questioned. He scratched the back of his head and said,

"Yeah why not." We started to walk by the group and we told them that we were heading down to the river not too far from here. Clem wasn't so keen on us going but eventually she gave in.

"Can I tag along?" Molly asked. Fuck, they're gonna end up jumping in the river naked together or some scary shit like that.

"If ya want." Nick replied. I loudly sighed and went in the direction of the river. I wanted to kiss Clementine goodbye but I know that she doesn't want Christa to know about 'us' just yet. Oh well.

Maybe later.

_At the River_

We arrived at the river, only three lurkers surrounded the river bank. They quickly noticed us. I groaned and pulled out my hatchet, I fucking left my machete back at Parker's Run in one of the tents. Molly pulled out her icepick and Nick pulled out his hatchet. We all walked towards a lurker each, they were pretty separated, so hopefully none of us get into any trouble because it will be nearly impossible to help each other out. We all pretty much hit the lurkers in one hit. Molly's icepick swiftly pulled out of the lurker's head. But mine and Nick's hatchets got stuck in their heads, great just great. Molly went over to Nick trying to help him pull it loose.

"Luke!" Nick shouted. I turned around and a lurker was inches away from my face. But suddenly it dropped dead. It fell to the ground. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me. It was Clementine.

"Fuck Luke. That was close." She said as she tightened her grip on me, I hugged her back.

"It's alright Clem. Jesus, maybe you were right about it being a bad idea to come out here." Nick and Molly rushed over towards us,

"Fuck are you okay?" Molly asked. I nodded and Clem was still embraced in a hug with me.

"*cough* get a room." Nick said. I rolled my eyes. I quickly pecked Clem on the lips. She smiled. Suddenly there was a rustling coming from the nearby bushes. Clem knelt down and pulled her screwdriver out of the lurker that almost got me. I managed to free the hatchet from the lurker's head and we all were ready for what was about to come through the bushes.

"Fucking hell. Drop your weapons." Kenny said as he emerged from the greenery. We all sighed. "Jesus." he said. "You run like hell Clem. APPARENTLY she sensed something bad was going to happen." I wrapped my arm round her waist and said,

"Ha. Well I guess something bad did happen. Clem saved me from a lurker." Kenny sighed and we all decided to head back, guess we'll just have to eat some granola bars for today.

As we were about to reach the rest of the group Clem grabbed my hand and took me behind a tree out of people's views, she said,

"Look. I wanna tell Christa about us but... she will totally flip. She's is as protective as Kenny. Maybe worse."

"Yeah I understand." I said.

"I'll tell her soon okay?" She replied. We smiled at each other before she quickly kissed me and walked back to the group. I sighed and went over to Kenny who was on his own looking down at the ground as he sat on a log. I sat next to him and looked up at the sky which seemed to be getting darker by the second.

"Luke." He said.

"Kenny. We need to form some kind of common grounds. You and I both know that Clementine is starting to get pissed off because we both don't get along."

"I know... Hey er has she told Christa about you being with her?"

"Erm no."

"Christa is gonna go crazy. More than I did." He smirked. I sighed.

"So do you ya know... approve of me and Clem then?" I wondered.

"As long as you don't do anything crazy." He said. "Anyways. I'm gonna get some sleep as he got up and stretched."

"See ya Kenny." He nodded in response and then entered his tent. I looked around and I had noticed that everyone else had already made their way into their tents except for Clem who was still talking with Christa.

_Christa's POV_

I yawned and stood up. "Any place I can sleep?" I smiled. Clementine stood up and took me towards a tent.

"Here. This one is vacant."

"Thanks Clem." I was about to get into the tent but I watched as Clementine walked away towards another tent. Then that fellow, Luke was his name? Followed her. They both smiled at each other and entered the same tent. It wasn't just a 'friendly' smile. It looked different. I'm pretty sure it's nothing...

_Clem's POV_

I climbed into the tent, followed by Luke who zipped it up. I sat on the ground on top of a blanket and then Luke sat beside me.

"Hey er. Sorry for going out to the river earlier." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, I cuddled next to him and I said,

"Ha. At least I was there to save your ass." He rolled his eyes. He then turned my head so I was facing him, our faces slowly came closer and our lips collided. I smiled into the kiss and Luke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. We then both laid down and I was on top of him, with our lips still together as Luke started to rub my sides.

**A/N:**

**Soooooo do you guys want me to er- write the... "Scene" ? Ya know. The scene of all scenes that writers seem to have a 'problem' writing. That one particular scene?**

**If you havn't caught the jist of what I am saying, Sex Scene... TELL ME IF YOU WANT IT! I will just write it as a separate chapter if ya want and it wont have anything in there that would probably progress the story on. :)**


	30. Chapter 30 : In The Morning

**A/N:**

**The sex scene WILL be posted soon. It will be on a different story so it doesn't ruin this story for those who don't want to read it.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_Clem's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes. Memories of what happened last night running through my mind. I smiled inside and looked over at Luke who currently had his eyes closed and his arm wrapped around me. I snuggled into Luke to keep warm. After what we did last night I had put my shirt on just in case someone came in this morning to wake us up. Didn't want them to know what we did, but to be honest, we did make a lot of noise so I wouldn't be surprised if anyone knows what happened last night in this tent.

Luke shifted a bit before saying,

"Morning babe."

"Morning Lukey." I replied and he wrapped his arm round me tighter. "Sleep well?" I asked.

"After last night? Yep." He teased. I rolled my eyes and cuddled Luke for a bit longer. I didn't want to leave this spot. But I knew that we had to get up sooner or later. I sat up and looked down at Luke who was still lying down. I leant down and placed my lips on his, he kissed back. The kiss only lasted for about 5 seconds but it felt like forever.

"Come on! Get up!" I said as I hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Five more minutes." He said as he pulled me back down next to him. I groaned,

"We gotta get up before someone makes us." I mentioned. He nodded and said,

"Make sure you hide them." I gave him a confused look but then he ran his fingers over my neck. Well shit.

Me and Luke put the rest of our clothes on and I tried my best to hide my neck with my hair, with the help from my hat. Christa was going to be so pissed if she knew what we did. PLEASE don't tell me that she knows.

Suddenly, there was a pained sound coming from outside. Me and Luke exchanged glanced before we decided to get out of the tent.

"Wh- what's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"It feels wet." Rebecca replied. Great. Just great.

"Shit. What are we gonna do?" Troy questioned.

"Alright alright. The main thing to do is stay calm. We just need to find somewhere safe for the baby." Kenny said.

"I saw an observation deck. Maybe I could go check it out." Jane said.

"I'll go with you." I said. Luke then looked at me and he seemed like he was gonna say something but he didn't.

"Me, Mike, Shel and Vince can go check out that old museum down the path." Bonnie said. We all agreed and they started to head towards the museum. Christa came up to me and said,

"Better be careful out there Clem."

"Will do." She then raised her eyebrow at me and asked,

"What- what's that?" She motioned at my neck.

"Er. Nothing! Nothing! K bye!" I said as I headed towards the observation ldeck, the way which Jane had walked. I was suddenly pulled back and Luke placed his lips on mine.

I then walked towards the deck.

"What took ya so long?" She asked.

"Nothing. Come on let's go." I replied. We headed up the stairs and at the top there was a cannon, probably didn't work. There was also a gate that seemed to be locked down tight.

"Hmm looks like no one has been here, considering that it is still locked. This would be perfect for Rebecca." She said. I nodded in agreement and I looked over the view over the deck. I then squinted my eyes. Oh shit.

"Jane. Someone's coming." I whispered.

"Okay okay just hide. We will deal with it if we need to." She said. I his behind the cannon and Jane his behind some boxes.

I could hear footsteps getting closer and closer as they climbed the stairs. I peeked under the cannon and I could see the person's legs. I decided to stand up,

"What do you want?" I asked. He turned around and aimed a gun at me. "Woah woah."

He was speaking in a different language.

"Hi. I'm clementine. What's your name?"

"Arvo. I- it's Arvo. I don't want trouble." He said with a strong Russian accent.

"Jane. He's got a gun." I said and Jane immediately turned the guy around and took his gun.

"Back off." She said as she aimed it at him. "What's in the bag?" She asked. "Put the bag down." He had an angry look and placed the bag on the ground. I opened it up and my eyes widened. "What's..." Jane started. "Woah." The bag was filled with medicine. Everything that would help Rebecca get through this. "Clementine we needs this stuff." I knew it was wrong but...

"No please. Those are for my sister. She is sick." Arvo said. I looked at him and then at Jane. I sighed,

"We need this stuff... Sorry."

"You regret this!"

"Get out of here! Now. Before I decide to shoot you." Jane threatened. He walked down the stairs and into some nearby trees. I sighed and Jane said, "Clem. We needed these supplies." I nodded.

"Look. Why don't you go take some of these pills to Rebecca." She said.

"Yeah okay." She handed me a bottle of bills and I put it in my back pocket. I walked down the stairs and back towards where the group was. I saw Luke waking towards me,

"Hey Luke. What's up?" I asked.

"Just came to see what you were doing." He replied as he gave me a quick hug.

"Nothing. Jane's trying to get inside this store up there. It's locked so we think that there might still be stuff inside." Luke then placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer,

"Hmm. Wasn't last night enough?" I joked.

"Nope." He said as he placed his lips on mine. We stayed like this for a few seconds before he pulled away and said, "imma go see if I can get it open."

"Good luck with that." He rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs. I then walked back to Parker's Run.

A/N:

Thanks for the awesome reviews and I have the next chapter all planned out! Hopefully it's out soon :/


	31. Chapter 31 : Luke?

**A/N:**

**Sex scene will come soon!**

**Be patient for those who want to read it :) Anyways, thanks for all the reviews!**

_**Clem's POV**_

"Hey Clem!" Christa greeted.

"Hi Christa." I replied.

"Could I erm talk to you for a second?" She asked. I gave her a confused look but then followed her away from the rest of the group. Kenny was trying to calm down Rebecca but then he looked over at me and Christa. Christa motioned him over and he walked towards us.

"What'... wrong?" I asked confused. Kenny folded his arms and said,

"What are those?" He said looking at my neck.

"I have no idea what you-" I was cut off by Christa.

"Clementine." She sternly looked at me. "Who. Did. It?"

"Look we didn't do anything okay? I swear!" I lied.

"Who?" Christa asked.

"That turd Luke." Kenny answered. I sighed.

"Luke? Really?" Christa asked shocked.

"Yes." I said.

"Clementine!" She sounded pissed.

"What's the problem?" I questioned. What WAS her problem? I mean. She doesn't have to get into my life all the time and besides, Kenny seems KINDA okay with me and Luke together but... he was suspicious.

"I lose you for about a week and already you..." She sighed in frustration.

"She does have a point Clem. You did only just recently meet him." Kenny said. I glare at him and said,

"What does it matter?! You guys aren't my parents." I replied as I folded my arms.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Clementine." Christa said as calmy as she could.

"Look. I know you guys are trying to take care of me but I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself and I can make my own choices." I tried to assure them. I started to walk towards Rebecca and then I heard Kenny say,

"He's gonna hurt you one day."

I tried to ignore him, but it was rather difficult. Was he right? I shook my head and sat down next to Rebecca.

"Hey Bec." I said.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Erm nothing." I coughed.

"I know something's up Clem." She persisted. "Is it about what you, Kenny and Christa were talking about over there?"

I gulped, "Yeah. They said that Luke would hurt me and I... kinda believe that he will."

"Don't say that Clem." She placed her hand on my shoudler.

"Anyways. How you holding up?" I asked changing the subject.

"It hurts alot." She said.

"You'll be fine." I smiled at her. She sighed,

"Sometimes I wonder why you are nice to me. After I was kind of a bitch to you a few days ago,"

"It doesn't matter. That's in the past." I said.

"Thanks Clem." Kenny then came over and asked Bec,

"You alright?" She nodded slowly. I sighed and stood up. As I stood up, the rest of the group who went to the old museum returned. "Find anything?" Kenny asked them.

"Well. We found these." Shel said as Vince places two giant water tanks.

"A lot of water and we found a few blankets aswell. We won't be cold tonight." Vince added. I noticed that Shel and Vince were smiling at each other.

Not a normal smile either. It was clear as to what they were both thinking.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Rebecca said. "God can't we talk later?"

"Yeah yeah. The observation deck is perfect for you to have the baby." I said.

"Wait. Listen." Nick said. I barely even noticed Nick standing with Molly near the trees. "Quick! We gotta go now." He said as he and Molly ran towards us. I was confused at first but then I saw it. A huge herd of walkers were heading our way. Shit. Nick grabbed one of the water tanks and Vince carried the other. Kenny and Troy were the back trying to fend off some of the walkers. I started to lead the way to the deck. Only a few walkers had been killed on the way to the deck and the twent or something left were still following us.

**_Luke's POV _****(A/N: Some of you MAY know what is about to happen :3)**

Me and Jane had our backs against a wall after we FINALLY managed to get the gift shop open. Jane found a nail file and managed to open it with that.

Without warning, Jane forcefully put her lips on mine. I was about to push her off but then I heard a voice,

"Luke?" Oh shit. Jane pulled away with an evil grin.

"Clementine. No look. you see..."

_**Clem's POV**_

I didn't have time for this shit right now. Rebecca was the main priority.

"What the fuck did I tell you Clem?" Kenny said angrily.

"I know I know. Just. You can give him shit later okay? We have to help Rebecca." I replied.

"Alright alright." He said. Luke and Jane stood up.

"Wh- whats wrong?" Luke asked.

"She's having the baby! And while you two were fucking around up here, a whole goddamn herd landed on us." Kenny said. The rest of the group made their way into the gift shop and Rebecca lay down. I just remembered something. The medicine in my pocket, I TOTALLY forgot to give it to her! Kenny was already kneeling besides Rebecca trying to calm her down. I kneeled next to Kenny and grabbed the bottle of pills out of my back pocket. I handed them to Kenny, "Where did you get these?" He asked.

"I'll tell ya later!" I replied as I stood up. He looked at the bottle and then saw that they would help. He handed some pills to Rebecca.

"These will ease the pain a bit." He said.

"Guys! We got walkers!" Molly shouted from the deck. I ran outside of the gift shop and saw that lots of walkers were starting to climb the stairs.

"We need something to block the entrance with." Jane said. I looked around and saw the cannon.

"We could use that." I said.

"Yeah alright." Vince said. Me and Vince started to push the cannon towards the gate to try and prevent the walkers from getting in. Luke, Kenny, Bonnie, Shel, Christa and Troy were inside the gift store trying to calm Rebecca down same with Becca. Sarah was also inside there, but that's because we told her to stay in there because of the walkers. **(A/N: Something they DIDN'T do in the game itself... Common sense: DON'T let Sarah on the deck when she can't do anything anyways...)** With all the walkers, it didn't help with Rebecca's screaming.

_**Luke's POV**_

I stood up and walked onto the deck.

"That cannon looks-" I was cut off as I heard the deck starting to break. The cannon was too heavy. "Get back!" I shouted. The deck broke and two people had fell, but they strongly held onto the deck with their arms keeping them from falling down to the herd of lurkers. The two people were Jane and Vince. Shel had ran from inside to the store as she tried to pull Vince up with the help of Nick. I ran towards Jane and tried to pull her up. I DIDN'T like Jane in that way, I couldn't just stand there and let someone die though. I looked over at Clementine and said,

"Clem! Help!" She glared at me.

_**Clem's POV**_

Was I REALLY gonna help Luke's other little 'girlfriend'. I sighed. Fuck I can't just stand here and let them die even though I hate them to shit right now. I ran over to Luke and helped pull Jane up.

"Fuck. Thanks." She said. I rolled my eyes. A piece of the deck that had fallen had made a perfect slope for the walkers to climb up. They started to climb up to the deck. God when does it end?

"We need to drop the whole deck." Nick said.

"Are you CRAZY!?" Kenny shouted from inside the gift store. I looked around and I saw the bolts that were keeping the deck up.

"Luke. Up there!" I said to him. "Boost me." I told him. He walked over to where the bolts were and he boosted me up. I stood on his shoulders as I started to hit the bolts with my hatchet. I hit it for the final time and the deck started to creak loudly. Luke placed me back on the ground. I didn't really want Luke to boost me up in the first place cuz I felt like stabbing him in the head right here right now, but he was one of the only people who WEREN'T trying to push the walkers back down the deck. "Everyone get back!" I shouted. Everyone walked to the back of the deck as it came crashing down. Thank god. We were safe. For now. We all turned around and stood at the entrance of the gift shop. Kenny held the baby in his arms. It made no movement or any sound.

Suddenly, the baby started to cry. It was a boy. We all smiled in relief.

_Sunset_

I sat on the edge of the deck with my feet dangling over the edge.

"Clem. Can we talk?" Luke walked up behind me.

"Nope." I simply said looking out over the view. I was too pissed off to talk to Luke right now. One part of me just wanted to give out all my anger to him but another part of me kept saying 'stay calm'. I'd talk to Luke when I want to. When I feel like it.

Luke sighed and walked away.

I looked at the sun is started to set.

Two colours that were clearly visible that mixed in the sky.

Purple and Orange.

Mine and Luke's favorite colours.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading guys :3**

**It was a bit of a weird chapter but MEH! Hope you enjoyed everyone!**


	32. Chapter 32 : Moving On

_Clem's POV_

I had been sitting out on the deck just staring up at the night sky for about two hours. I didn't feel like sleeping, I was thinking about so many things right now. About the people who have died in the past, about who would be next? Kenny? Nick? Sarah? But the main thing. Is how could Luke do that. I mean, within 24 hours of us sleeping together, he's already pulling someone else. I feel like he is one of those people who will fuck someone and then move onto the next person, then the next and then the next. Christa and Kenny were right. Maybe I should have listened to them. I looked behind me and noticed that everyone was asleep. I sighed as I slowly stood up. I walked towards the stairs that led off of the deck. I was about to walk down them but a voice stopped me,

"Clementine?" It was Sarah. I turned around and looked at her. "Wh- where are you going?"

"I er. I just need to go stretch my legs. It's a bit cramped up here." I replied. "I'll be back in a bit." And by 'in a bit' I mean 'probably not for a while'. I just needed to be alone for a while, to clear my head. I heard Jane talking about how being alone makes it easier to get by and survive. I guess I can give it a try.

"Just. Don't tell anyone okay? I don't want anyone getting hurt if they try to come and get me."

"Okay Clem. Please come back." Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged back pulled away.

"Don't worry Sarah. I'll be fine." I walked quickly down the stairs, I heard a voice as I reached the door,

"Hey Sarah. Have you seen Clem?" It was Luke's voice. I quickly opened the door and headed into the nearby forest.

_Luke's POV_

"Erm. No, I haven't." Sarah replied.

"Sarah... You can tell me." I knew she was lying.

She sighed,

"Don't be mad. Clem said that she needed to stretch her legs. But she said that she would be back in a bit!" She said.

"What the fuck! I gotta go get her." I quickly said.

"No no no! Please don't. Clementine said that she wanted to be alone for a while. If you go and get her, she might not trust me anymore."

"Look. She will trust you but... Okay. I won't look for her. She said she will be back soon so she will." Hopefully...

_A few days later _

"Fuck it's cold." I said as we all walked through the snow in the direction of Wellington. We were going to leave the deck a few days ago, but after Clem left we decided to wait and see if she came back. She didn't, so we decided to move on.

"You are a fucking asshole Luke." Kenny growled.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Guys can we PLEASE not argue." Christa said as she hugged herself to keep warm as we continued to walk. "I'm not disagreeing with you Kenny but can you please argue later?" Christa continued.

"No. Why am I an asshole!?" I questioned.

"Guys... Stop..." Shel said.

"Maybe because YOU made Clem leave." Kenny argued. I sighed in frustration as did most of the group.

"Shut up guys..." Troy said.

"Please. Can we stop, I need to rest." Rebecca said as she looked down at her unnamed baby.

"Yeah. Yeah sure." Bonnie said. We came across a tire by a big tree. Rebecca sat in the tire with a sleeping baby in her arms. I then noticed that Jane was looking at something in the distance, I looked over to where she was looking at I

saw a figure coming towards us.

"Arvo?" Jane said.

Clem's POV

I yawned loudly. I haven't slept or eaten for the past few days. I couldn't get Luke off my mind. Fuck.

I lied to Sarah aswell, she's probably pissed off. I was too tired, I sat on the ground and rested my back against a tree. I slowly closed my eyes but I quickly opened them when I heard a few gunshots go off in the distance. I quickly stood up and looked in the direction of the gunfire. Should I go? Yes. I walked towards the source of the sound with a knife in my hand.

I his behind a bush and I saw a few people shooting. Oh shit. Kenny, Christa. It was my group!

I was behind a man that was shooting at the group. I then looked over his shoulder, he started to aim his shotgun towards the ground. Oh shit. He was aiming at Luke who had a bullet hole in his leg.

"Luke! Look out!"I shouted. He looked towards the man with the shotgun and just before he could pull the trigger I dug my knife into the back of his head. His body fell to the ground, lifeless.

The gun fire had stopped.

"Clem?" Luke asked, shocked.

"Shit. Clem where the fuck have you been?" Kenny said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey I'm fine aren't I?" I said slowly. We pulled away and Christa asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm... Just t-tired." I said as I sat on the ground and closed my eyes, darkness soon overcame me.

I slowly opened my eyes and it looked up. Seeing that my head was resting on Luke's lap. I didn't give a shit about where I was, I still felt really tired and hungry.

I felt really warm, I looked to my right and there was a campfire.

I shifted a bit and Luke said,

"Thank god." He wrapped his arms around me and I gave him a small hug. I sat up properly and I noticed that noone else was anywhere to be seen.

"Wh- where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well er... Some people didn't make it. After the shooting. Shel, Vince and Becca ran away. Rebecca.. Died from blood loss. Bonnie didn't make it. Sarah and Kenny are sleeping and so is the baby and so is Nick and Molly. And Christa, Troy, Jane and Mike have gone out to try and gather some food for tomorrow."

I sighed as I looked into the flames.

"And there's that kid over there." Luke pointed towards someone who was tied up to a pole. It was Arvo.

After a few seconds of silence. "Clem. Please believe me. I promise that it wasn't my fault about the kiss. She kissed me, you just happened to be there at the the exact moment when she did it."

"Whatever Luke." I said. I was still pissed off.

"Clem you know that I wouldn't do anything like that. You know that I fucking love you and not Jane. And why would I go with Jane the day after we slept together?" He said as he laced his fingers with mind. He did have a point. "So. Do you still ya know...love me?" Luke asked awkwardly.

"I er- I don't know." I replied honestly.


	33. Chapter 33 : What Is Happening?

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

_Clem's POV_

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Luke asked as he pulled his hand away from mine.

"Luke. I didn't mean it like that. I just- you were pretty much the first person that I was ever in a relationship with and I'm just scared... I guess." I replied. "Luke you know that I do love you but... It's just confusing. And with Jane I'm the picture now..." I felt frustrated.

"Jane is NOT in the picture I promise." Luke did sound pretty honest. "And besides. Jane likes Troy, not me."

"Troy? Really?" I smirked. Then again, we DID see them tangled up together one morning.

Luke nodded as he averted his gaze towards the fire. "By the way. Where the hell are we?" I forgot to ask earlier.

"Oh erm. We are at some sort of electrical place. That kid Arvo said that he could help us, he said he's taking us to a place with food and stuff for the baby. We just decided to stop for a while."

"Does the baby have a name?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. It's Alvin Jr. AJ for short."

"What happened to your leg?" I questioned.

"Some asshole shot me after I tried to get the baby. Christa manages to get him just in time after I got shot. Then you showed up and killed the guy who was about to kill me. So thanks."

"Well you know. I'd always come back for you if you were in trouble." I said. I noticed that a smile started to form on Luke's face,

"Really?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Shut up Luke. Don't take it that way."

He sighed,

"Id come back for you aswell if you needed help." Well that's a fucking relief. Luke once again put his hand in mine, "Come on Clem. Jane is NOTHING more than a friend." I pulled my hand away from his and said,

"Just. Just give me some time to figure it out" he agreed. After a few minutes of just staring into the fire Luke questioned,

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

"Well I- I thought being on my own for a while might have helped me clear my head so... Look im sorry is left without telling anyone. Apart from Sarah."

"Alright." Luke said. At that moment, we heard saw the rest of the group enter through a metal gate.

"Finally awake?" Nick said.

"Wait. How long was I out?" I asked.

"About a day." Luke said. Shit. I stood up and hugged Christa but then I felt a little light headed. It's probably because of the lack of food and water, considering that I have had none since I left.

"Clem are you feeling okay?" Molly asked. I nodded weakly.

"When was the last time you had a drink?" Christa asked. "Or any food?"

"About fi- five days ago." I replied.

"Jesus Clementine!" Christa said as she pulled out a water bottle and handed it to me.

"Christa. Please. I'll be fine." I tried to assure her.

"Just... Drink it." Christa said. I sat down on the ground by Luke and said,

"Thanks Christa."

"I think we should all get some sleep." Jane said. I strangely still felt tired even though I slept for quite a few hours. Ive been feeling a really weird feeling in my stomach lately aswell. I'm pretty sure I'm fine.

Everyone lay down on the ground and they all fell asleep. Luke lay down next to me and he wrapped his arm around me and I let him. JUST because it's cold.

I woke up quickly and I stared at the sky. Everyone was still asleep. The sky was still quite dark but there was a hint of brightness coming from the sun. It's almost sunrise. I then felt that weird feeling in my stomach again, I stood up slowly and walked towards a corner, away from everyone else.

"Clem? You okay?" It was Kenny.

"I'm-" I was cut off by me puking my fucking guts out. "Ah shit." Kenny rushed towards me and put his hand on my forehead.

"Fuck are you sure? I don't really feel a fever." I nodded as I walked over to where Kenny was originally sleeping. AJ was there, he was awake as I picked him up

I haven't really had a chance to hold AJ yet. I smiled,

"At least he looks like Alvin."

"Clem... Are you DEFINITELY sure that you are fine?" Kenny asked again.

"What's wrong?" Christa asked as she slowly walked towards us.

"Clem just threw up randomly. But she doesn't have a fever." Kenny answered. If I'm honest, I am kind of confused as to why I threw up. Why is this happening?

"Shit..." Christa said quietly.


	34. Chapter 34 : Icy Situation

**A/N:**

**I am back into liking this fic so here we go! NEXT CHAPTER :D**

_Christa's POV_

"It er- I guess it will be fine Clem. I think it's just a one-off thing." I tried assure her. She shrugged and went back to where she was before, when

me and Kenny saw her sit down we gave each other a worried glance.

"That fucking shitbird Luke. I'll get 'im." Kenny whispered, trying not to wake everyone up.

"Calm down Kenny." I said.

"Calm down?"

"Look. Are you even sure?" I questioned.

"Yes. I am one hundred percent sure." He confirmed. I sighed,

"If she... does the same thing tomorrow morning, then we will know." I said. Kenny nodded and walked over to AJ. Fuck, gonna have to have a talk with Clementine about this...

Kenny then walked back over with AJ in his arms,

"They need to wake up soon." He said. I looked up at the sky and it was getting brighter by the second. I nodded. The only people who were awake right now was me, Kenny and Clementine who was sitting on the ground with her back up against the wall staring into space. I smiled at Clem, "Hey Clem. Help get everyone up." She nodded and stood up.

_Clem's POV_

I flicked Luke on the head,

"UP!" I said. I did the same with Nick, Molly and Sarah.

"Well that's one way to wake up." Nick groaned as he pulled his arm away from Molly.

"Jesus Clem." Molly said.

Once everyone was up. Mike carried AJ whilst Kenny, Jane and Troy made sure that Arvo didn't try to make a run for it. I had to help Luke walk due to the bullet that had pierced through his leg. I had my arm around Luke's waist to try and support him. Christa had her gun out making sure we weren't being followed by walkers or anything like that. As did Nick and Molly. Sarah stayed close to Nick.

"So er. You believe me about Jane right?" Luke whispered.

"Shut up Luke." I said angrily. God I feel pissed off for some unknown reason.

"Woah calm down. Fuck." Luke replied.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Just leave me alone." He huffed in annoyance. I feel better now, "How's that leg doing?" I asked with a sympathetic tone. He gave me a look as if to say 'What the fuck?'. If I am honest, I am confused with myself.

_Christa's POV_

I was walking behind Clem and Luke and I heard Clem being a bitch to him and then changing her mood really fast. I walked up to them and said to Clem,

"Hey Clem. Go see if Mike needs help with AJ." She smiled and walked up to Mike. I supported Luke as we walked,

"Fuck. What's wrong with her?" Luke asked, confused.

"Just er- she's probably going through some stuff right now. She'll be back to normal sooner or later." I knew EXACTLY why she was like this, I think that this is a phase where she is experiencing a mood swing. I know what is causing that mood swing, and so does Kenny. We need to talk to Clem about this and let HER be the one to tell Luke. Even though me and Kenny are probably gonna go off at Luke for getting her fucking pregnant in the first place...

"Hmm. Okay. I guess she is going through a lot right now." Luke said. After walking for about an hour and having Kenny coming to a close call with a walker, we came across a frozen lake. Arvo stopped and looked towards a small building in the distance, on the far side of the lake.

"That piece of shit?!" Kenny said pointing at the batterd old building. "You brought us here?"

"Food. Good place." Arvo said trying to defend himself.

"Back off Kenny." Clementine said angrily. Yay... mood swings. She'll be fine in like five minutes.

"Shut up Clem. This is not your business." Kenny responded.

"Guys. Shut up..." Jane said trying to make them stop.

"Fuck off Kenny. You can't tell me what to do." Clementine said. Kenny glanced over at me and I raised my eyebrow as if to say 'think about it'. He seemed to understand what I was trying to tell him about her having mood swings.

"Alright Clem. Lets just move on. Just... how are we gonna get over there?" Kenny said calmly.

"It's okay. Walk. Ice." Arvo replied.

"Really? You want us to walk over that ice?" Troy complained.

"It's fine. Done it before." Arvo said confidentely. Clementine then sighed and slowly started to walk on the ice. Fuck fuck fuck. Please don't let anything happen to her. I think if Clem KNEW that she was pregnant, she would go about this situation a different way. I can't tell her though. Not yet.

"I guess it will be fine if we go over slowly and we split up." Nick suggested. We all agreed and we started to slowly walk over the ice. Luke was at the back because of his leg. We all had to split up so I couldn't help him walk.

"We got walkers!" Molly called out.

_Clementine's POV_

I looked behind us and I saw two walkers that were walking close together, causing the ice to break underneath them. Sending them both into the icy walkers. I then looked forward towards where we were going and I saw Arvo running.

"Hey!" Kenny shouted as he started to run towards him.

"Fuck. Kenny!" Mike shouted as he ran with AJ in his arms. The ice had broken under Arvo but Kenny had pulled him out just before he fully fell under.

"Shoulda let you drown." Kenny said coldly as he threw Arvo to the solid ground. Well. Mike, AJ, Kenny and Arvo have made it. Troy had only just made it aswell. The rest of us had stopped in fear of falling through but then we continued again. I then heard the sound of ice cracking behind me. Oh shit. I slowly turned my head I saw Luke standing still on a big ice crack. Oh shit. My eyes widened as I turned around and slowly started to walk towards him, as did Nick. Sarah was just standing there staring at Luke, I think that she was just shocked. I understand that she is rather close with Luke so...

"No no! It's fine. Just stay back," Luke said as we stopped walking towards him. "I just gotta-" He was cut off as his good leg fell through the ice.

"Luke!" I shouted as me and Nick started to run towards him.

"Stop!" He shouted. We stopped running and he said, "I just gotta pull myself out." I noticed that he had to use his bad leg to pull himself out, which wouldn't work.

"Oh shit. You got lurkers man." Nick said. Tons of walkers were flooding out of the forest.

"Please get outta there Luke!" I said with a tear forming in my eye.

_Luke's POV_

Fuck it was cold. It was freezing.

"It's okay Clem. I'll be fine." I said, trying to assure her. I could see the tear in Clem's eye, fuck don't let me die like this.

"Go. Go get him Sarah. You're light." Nick told Sarah. What the fuck?

"No! Sarah stay there!" What was Nick thinking? "I'll be fine.

"The lurkers are closing in Luke!" Nick said.

"Yes! I know that! Jus-" I was cut off when I saw Clementine walk towards me.

"No. No no no Clem go back." I pleaded.

_Clem's POV_

"It's okay Luke." I said as I put my hand out for him to grab. "I told you.. I'd come back for you." I repeated my words.

"Please Clem. I'll be fine." She continued to step closer.

"Clementine no!" I heard Christa shout.

"Clem!" Kenny shouted aswell. I tried to block them out, all I cared about was getting to Luke. I can't live without Luke. I walked closer and closer ignoring his pleads for me to go back.

"I got you." I whispered. He reached out for my hand but I suddenly felt the cold surround me. We had both fell in the icy lake.

_Christa's POV_

What the fuck!? Nick had managed to drag Sarah to safety off of the ice. We had all made it except for Clem and Luke, who were currently in the ice water.

"Oh shit." Jane said. Jane started to walk back towards where they fell in. As did I.

_Clementine's POV_

I held my breath as best I could as I started to swim back up. I started to hit the ice above me trying to break it but then I was grabbed by a walker. I kicked it off and I swam back up. There was a walker in front of me but Luke quickly grabbed it and threw it down. We both then started to swim back up but Luke was then dragged down. I didn't hesitate. I saw to the walker that was pulling him and pushed it off.

That was it. I had run out of air.

_Luke's POV_

I looked at Clem who wasn't moving. Oh shit oh shit! I dragged her back up to the surface.


	35. Chapter 35 : Together Again

**A/N: **

**I love all of you guy's reviews! THANKS EVERYONE! Hope you like this chapter!**

_Luke's POV_

I grabbed Clem by the arm and started to swim back up, I didn't give a shit about my leg being in pain. Once we reached the surface, Christa and Jane were there. Jane grabbed Clem and dragged her so she was lying on her back on the ice. Christa quickly pulled me out,

"Th- thanks." I shivered. I quickly stood up and picked Clem up bridal style. I ran towards the building and quickly ran inside,

"Oh shit. Quick get a fire started!" Kenny shouted. I lay Clementine on the ground and I noticed that she wasn't breathing. Her skin was blue and her eyes were closed. Jane had started a fire and she said,

"Get over here Luke! You're gonna freeze!"

"I don't care!" I replied. I just cared about making Clem wake up. I put my mouth over hers and started to do mouth-to-mouth. I could hear Christa and Kenny freaking out, I could understand why but they were acting more worried than any of us. (A/N: If you don't know why they are going PROPER crazy... it's because they are worried for Clem even more than they should be cuz she is pregnant :P) "Come on Clem. Wake up. Please." I whispered. I continued doing CPR. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was on the edge of tears. Christa then knelt down next to me and took Clem's cold hand in hers.

"Come on Clem." She said.

_Clem's POV_

I felt something warm on my lips. I opened my eyes slightly and I saw that Luke had his lips on mine. What the fuck? He pulled away and I started to cough uncontrolablly with some ice cold water exited my mouth in the process. Luke then pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me. What happened? He felt freezing cold. Then it hit me. We had fell through the ice lake and I had passed out. I then felt a really big chill pass through me, I suddenly felt how cold I actually was. I quickly wrapped my arms around Luke's neck trying to get warm.

"Oh fuck Clem. Don't ever leave me again!" Luke said still shivering. Just then I actually realised that Luke wasn't lying about Jane kissing him and not vice versa. I was speechless, I felt like my voice had been taken from me.

"Quick quick. Get to the fire." Christa said ushering both of us towards the warm fire. Me and Luke sat in front with Luke holding me close.

"What the fuck! You coulda got us killed!" I heard Kenny shouting at Arvo. I wanted to say that it wasn't Arvo's fault but Christa already beat me to it.

"Kenny! It wasn't his fault! We just made a stupid decision," Christa said. Molly sat next to me and Nick sat next to Luke,

"Fuck man. Are you two alright?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Just cold as shit." Luke replied. I nodded. Molly gave me a side hug, she smiled at me and she said,

"Lost ya voice?" I looked back into the fire. I then slowly closed my eyes, I tried to keep them open but I couldn't. I rested my head on Luke's shoulder and fell asleep.

_Christa's POV_

I dragged Kenny out of the room so I could talk to him in private.

"Fuck fuck! What about the-" I cut Kenny off. He was talking about Clem being pregnant.

"Look. It's only been what? two or three weeks? The baby will be FINE." I assured him. "We should tell her soon though. Maybe not today, but soon."

"Yea. I still gotta kick the shit outta Luke though." Kenny said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, cuz that'll make Clem like you!" I said sarcastically. He sighed in anger and walked outside. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the room where Clem and Luke were. I looked at Clem who appeared to be asleep with her head against Luke's shoulder. I guess Luke wasn't really that bad, I was still pissed that he got Clem pregant though. Nick and Molly were having a conversation on a nearby couch. Troy and Jane were talking together next to the window and Mike was holding AJ whilst talking to Arvo. I sighed in relief now knowing that Clementine was okay, I sat on the couch where Sarah was. **(A/N: I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT SAM BEING IN THE GROUP FOR LIKE THREE CHAPTERS XD LETS JUST SAY HE MADE IT OVER THE ICE RIVER AND HE ALWAYS STAYS WITH SARAH!)** I look at a sleeping Sarah with a sleeping Sam next to her. I started to drift off.

"Hey. If you guys wanna sleep, there ARE beds upstairs." Mike said to us all. I groaned as I stood up. I tap Sarah's shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes,

"Hey Sarah. Why don't you and Sam go upstairs? You can have any room you like." I smiled at her. She smiled back and stood up, she led Sam upstairs. I followed her upstairs, we both went into different rooms, we were followed by Mike, Nick, Molly and Kenny, who all had their own rooms, except for Nick and Molly who shared one. Kenny had AJ in his room as there (just so happened) to be a crib in there. I guess Luke and Clem decided to stay downstairs. Jane and Troy had gone into the bedroom downstairs, and Arvo was tied up in the kitchen downstairs.

_Luke's POV_

I looked at Clem who was still sleeping on my shoulder. I wish she would just believe me about the whole Jane situation. Clem then started to shift in her sleep. I looked at her eyes which slowly opened. I then focused my gaze back on the crackling fire in front of us.

"Nice sleep?" I asked. She groaned in response, she still had her head on my shoulder. She then snuggled closer to me wrapping her arms around me sideways.

"I er. Thanks for saving me and... I'm sorry." She said slowly to me.

"What? Why are you sorry?" I questioned.

"I was being a bitch to you. Over some stupid thing that wasn't even your fault. Ya know, the thing with Jane." She finally said.

"Hey. I understand. I-I love you Clem." I said.

"Heh. I know, I love you too." She said. I turned my head so I was looking at her, she then looked at me with those cute golden eyes. She then placed her lips on mine. When she pulled away she wrapped her arms around my neck and she whispered in my ear, "I'm so fucking sorry." I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. She shivered and I noticed that her clothes were still quite wet, same as mine. Clem was wearing a jacket so she had a shirt underneath which wouldn't be as wet as her jacket.

"Hey. Gotta get you out of those clothes before you freeze."

_Clem's POV_

I felt Luke pull my jacket off. He put it on the couch near us. He then stood up and walked over to a bag in the corner of the room. He then took out a long blue shirt. He walked back over to me. He then started to lift my shirt over my head, which left me with nothing but my bra and my jeans on. He handed me the blue shirt, and he said,

"Here. Don't want you freezing to death." I took the blue shirt and I put it on. Luke then removed his shirt and he had a vest underneath. Luke looked so hot. He took his cold pants off so he was in nothing but his boxers and a vest. He put his wet clothes on the couch aswell. I took my jeans off and put them on the couch aswell. The shirt that Luke gave me was long enough so it covered most of my body anyways. Luke broke the silence,

"I should've just left you alone and gave you some space when you needed it. And I-" I cut Luke off when I placed my lips on his. I don't know why, but this reminds me of our first kiss on the bridge. The way our lips moved together felt the same as it did our first kiss. He pulled away and I said,

"Let's just forget about it. Come on, we should get to sleep." Luke put the fire out and he grabbed a nearby blanket.

"You've been sleeping quite a lot lately." he remarked. I shrugged. Luke then pulled me down to lie on the ground with him. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me. He pulled the blanket over us and I cuddled closer to him. I felt like I just wanted to be near Luke forever, and stay this way forever. I leant up and I kissed him on the lips once more before lying back down on his chest, "Night babe. Love ya." Luke said.

"Night Luke. I love you too." I replied.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for short-ish chapter guys! Clem and Luke have seemed to overcome some differences!**

**Christa n Kenny still need to figure out when to tell Clem about the news aswell!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	36. Chapter 36 : Attackers And Rescuers

**A/N:**

**Well this chapter should be... good. Luke is gonna "talk" to Jane and ask her about her actions :3**

**ENJOY GUYS!**

_Clem's POV_

I woke up with a shiver. Even though the sun was shining brightly through the window, it was still freezing. I looked at Luke who had his eyes open and he was staring at the ceiling.

"Mornin Luke." I said.

"Morning." He replied.

"What's up?" I asked. He sighed,

"I was just thinking... about what happened with Jane." He said.

"Well er- what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I was thinking about talking to her. Setting things straight, ask her why she did it." I understand.

"Okay." I said simply.

"Hey. I just wanna talk to her yeah? Nothing else." He assured me. I then lifted my head off of Luke's chest and sat up. He stood up and put his shirt on. "Bit cold, but it should be fine." He put his pants on and sat down next to me again. "What's up Clem?" He asked me.

"It's nothing..." I replied.

"Come on. What's wrong?" He questioned as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I dunno. I just feel... sick." I confessed.

_Christa's POV_

I just heard Clem saying that she feels sick. Great, now I am one hundred percent sure that she is pregnant. I walked into the room and Clem smiled at me. We all said good morning before I went into the kitchen to check on Arvo and get some energy bars for everyone. Arvo was awake, sitting on the

floor staring into space. A grabbed an energy bar and handed it to Arvo. He hesitated at first but he took it,

"Thank you." He said in his Russian accent. I nodded as I walked back into the room where Luke and Clem are. I saw Luke sitting on the floor but Clementine wasn't there.

"Hey. Where's Clem?" I asked.

"She said she didn't feel well so she went out to get some air." Luke replied. I gave him an energy bar and then went outside to check on Clem. When I opened the door I saw Clementine throwing up in the grass.

"You alright Clem?" Should I tell her? Should I?

"Yea. Just felt a little ill, I feel better now though." She assured.

"You er.. You want an energy bar?" I asked. She nodded, I handed her one,

"Thanks Christa." She said as she walked back inside. I then heard a noise come from the truck nearby. I slowly walked towards the driver door and I peered through the window. Oh thank god. It's only Kenny.

I opened the door,

"How long you been out here?" I asked.

"About an hour or two. Trying to get this piece of shit working." He replied as he hit the dashboard of the truck. "Hey. Did you see Clem throwing up?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Kenny got out of the truck,

"I'm so pissed at that shitbird Luke." He said angrily, he looked like he was gonna march in there now and kick the shit out of Luke. "I'm gonna teach him a lesson." He said as he started to walk back towards the house. I put my hand out in front of him,

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" I questioned.

"I'm going in there to kick Luke's ass."

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna tell Clem when she asks why?"

"We should just tell her already. No point in dragging it out." He was right...

"No. There's no reason to tell her now. We should just wait until everyone has calmed down a bit." I suggested.

"Fine." He agreed bitterly.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat." I said. Kenny and I entered the house again. When we entered the room we saw that everyone was there except for Luke, Jane and Troy. Wonder where those three are. Just then Luke came rushing into the room with an unreadable expression on his face. He sat down on the ground by Clem.

_Luke's POV_

"Er- What's up Luke. Did you talk to Jane?" Clem asked me.

"Not exactly." I replied.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"I'll er- tell ya later."

_5 minutes earlier_

I told Clem that I was going to talk to Jane. I came up to her bedroom door and I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I fiddled with the handle and I noticed that it was unlocked. I opened the door slightly and I quickly closed it when I saw... things. I walked back.

_A few hours later_

Kenny was outside working on the truck, we all thought that it was best if we could leave sooner or later. Kenny then walked in and said,

"Alright. Trucks up and running! Let's go."

"Alright. I'll get Arvo." Mike said.

"Woah woah woah. He ain't coming." Kenny said.

"And why not? He didn't DO anything. He took us here and there were energy bars and beds." Mike defended. Kenny mumbled something and sat on the couch by Clem who was holding AJ. Mike then went into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with Arvo. "Alright lets-" Mike was cut off by the front door slamming open.

"Everyone! Stand up now!" It was a man with a bandanna wrapped around his face. Another man followed in behind him. They were definitely bandits. They both had rifles and they aimed them at us. We all stood up with our hands in the air.

"See! I told you that Arvo was bad news. These guys are probably his group!" Kenny shouted angrily.

"Kenny calm down." Clementine said.

"Arvo? Who the fuck is Arvo?" One of the men asked.

"This shit bird here. Don't act like you don't know him." Kenny said as he nudged Arvo closer towards the two men.

"Don't be like that Kenny." I said.

"No. I no know these people!" Arvo defended.

"I don't know who the fuck Arvo is and I don't give a shit." One of the men said. He pulled out a pistol and swiftly shot Arvo in the head. "See. I don't give a-" He was cut off as he was shot dead. The other man turned around and he was shot too. We all lowered our hands and looked down at Arvo.

"Told you he wasn't bad news." Mike said.

"Miss me?" Came a voice from outside. The person walked in through the door.

"Holy shit." Clementine said.

"Swear." Christa joked. I rolled my eyes.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sorry for short chapter :/ I want to post as many as I can considering this story is coming to an end soon. (UNLESS YOU WANT A SEQUEL :3)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!**


	37. Chapter 37 : CLOSE THE CURTAINS!

_Clem's POV_

"Where have you been?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"Running from a shit ton of walkers." Ben replied. "Wait. Christa?!"

"Yeah. I thought you were killed by walkers back in Savannah," Christa said surprised.

"Molly helped me after Kenny left." He replied.

"Alright. We should probably get outta here, before more bandits show up." Nick suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go." Kenny agreed. We all walked outside and Kenny got into the driver seat. Christa in the passenger seat , everyone else in the other seats at the back except for me and Luke who had to sit in the back of the truck. We didn't have a roof so we were more exposed. Due to the lack of space in the truck, Molly had to sit on Nick's lap. Jane had to sit on Troy's lap and Sam had to lay down over Sarah and Ben. And Mike had to hold AJ, so it was pretty cramped in the back seat.

"Woah woah woah. Where are we even going?" I heard Mike say. There was a small window in the back that was open slightly to allow me and Luke to hear and talk in the conversation.

"Wellington. North." Kenny replied.

"I agree." Christa said.

"We should head back south. Who knows if Wellington is ACTUALLY there?" Jane was right. What if it wasn't there? I rolled my eyes as I lay down in the back of the truck and stared up at the sky that was slowly turning dark. Luke lay next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"They aren't gonna stop arguing are they?" Luke asked.

"Nope." I replied with a smile. I turned my head to face Luke and almost instantly, Luke turned his head to face me. I placed my lips on his and then broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"What was that for?" Luke asked.

"Well er- I guess I kinda missed you." I replied.

"'Kinda'?"

"Shut up Luke." I placed my lips on his again.

_Nick's POV_

"Luke and Clem are like having some sort of fucking make-out session back there whilst we are arguing. Seems great." I said.

"Just close the curtain!" Molly said. There was a small curtain that could cover the back window. I tried closing it but it was stuck.

"It's stuck!" I said.

"Oh my god are you serious?" Mike questioned. Mike tried to help me close it.

"Oh my god oh my god. Fuckin close!" I said.

"You are overreacti-" Christa was cut off when she looked behind her and saw Luke climbing on top of Clem.

"Oh for christ sake!" Ben said. "Close the curtain!"

"We're working on it!" I shouted. Molly, Sarah, Jane and Troy were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Why wont it close!?" Mike questioned. We then started to hear moaning coming from Luke and Clem. "Oh dear god..."

"Close the curtain..." Molly said.

"It's not working! I don't know why. It's stuck!" Nick said.

"Oh my god." Ben said as he leaned back and tried to help us close it.

"Right! Okay close the curtain! I'll just drive." Kenny stated as he started the car. "We'll head North and if Wellington isn't there we'll head back Sou-" Kenny was cut off when the truck started to rock a bit. "Oh my god. What the fuck is happening back there!?"

"Well. They're not naked, I think they are just having a REALLLLLLY big make-out session." I said as me, Mike and Ben continued to try and close the curtain. Kenny started to drive forward.

"Can't you just... I dunno close the window?" Christa asked.

"Well er- I know that this seems like a coincidence. But that's stuck too." I said. I looked at Christa who physically facepalmed herself.

"Alright alright! Lemme try and close it." Sarah said. I was shocked, I haven't heard Sarah talk in a while. Me, Mike and Ben stopped. Sarah moved the curtain and sighed in frustration. "The back of the curtain was stuck on the corner of the window." She unwrapped the thread that was stuck and she untucked a piece that was caught in the window. She then closed the curtain. "Amateurs." She said smiling. I heard Kenny and Christa chuckle.

I rolled my eyes.

**A/N:**

**SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER!**

**I haven't got a lot of time to write right now due to like 10 exams this week so... I wanted to update at least one more time!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	38. Chapter 38 : Can You HEAR ME NOW

**A/N:**

**Final Chapter for Hear Me Now!**

**Don't worry though, there will be a sequel. I am already in the process of writing the first chapter :P It will be called "There's Something About Us"! So look out for that soon :) This is gonna be a long chapter :3 Like. REALLLLLLLLY long. So sit down, get some popcorn.**

**AND ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER OF HEAR ME NOW! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! Love you guys for helping me write this :3 It's been a while since I wrote the first chapter. (First chapter was published: MAY 29TH 2014) Damn that was a long time ago. Almost nine months o_o _This chapter is almost 4000 words :P_**

_Clem's POV_

We had been driving for about two hours now. Me and Luke purposley made out earlier just to see everyone's reactions. Turns out that it was worth it. With Nick having issues obviously, me and Luke were actually trying to contain our laughter whilst they were trying to frantically close the curtain.

"Ah shit." Kenny shouted as the truck came to a stop. "Outta gas! Looks like we're walking." I then heard EVERYONE groan at the same time. Everyone got out of the truck and me and Luke jumped out from the back.

"How far do you say we have left to walk?" Luke asked.

"Hmm. About two days. What with all the walkers out here." Christa replied. "We better get a fire started somewhere, it's hard to see at night AND it's freezing out here." The sky was pitch black with a few stars here and there. Ben pulled out a flashlight from a bag he was holding, he flicked the switch and it turned on.

"Alright. Let's go." Mike said. We left the dirt road that we left the truck on and we headed into the woods. Luke slipped his hand into mine as we walked and I noticed that Nick did the same to Molly. Our group in a nutshell: Relationships. There's me and Luke. Nick and Molly. And I think Jane and Troy, not too sure though.

"We'll walk for a few more minutes, then we'll stop." Kenny said. We were all on high alert considering the only light we have is Ben's flashlight.

Sarah stayed by Christa the whole walk and we had found some rope in the truck so Sarah decided to use it as a lead for Sam. I love how much of a smartass Sarah was in the truck, she's smarter than Nick, Mike and Ben combined together I guess. Surprisingly, we only came across one or two walkers and noone was hurt.

"Shall we stop here?" I suggested. It was pretty clear here, there were trees surrounding the place and a couple of boulders too. Sadly, we only had a few blankets and a sleeping bag or two that we salvaged from the house.

"Yea. My leg is killing me." Luke stated as he sat down on a nearby rock.

"Fine. Me, Ben and Mike can go and get some firewood. Stay safe." Kenny said as they started to walk into the forest. Mike handed the AJ to me. Christa helped Sarah set up her sleeping bag. We had a game in the truck earlier to see who gets the sleeping bags and Ben and Sarah won. Everyone else had to use a blanket. Sarah instantly climbed into the sleeping bag and Sam slept by her, she had tied the rope around a nearby tree so Sam didn't run away. Nick and Molly were talking... and kissing... near some trees. Troy and Jane were sitting on the ground in the middle of the clearing where we were going to set up the fire. I handed AJ to Luke as I stretched my arms and I sat on the rock next to Luke. The only light that was visible, was the moons rays. It wasn't much but I guess it helped.

"Hows your leg?" I asked.

"Hurts like shit." Luke began. "Hows your arm?"

"Hurts. Like. Shit." I replied. He smirked at me, "Do you still wanna go North?" He asked me.

"Yea. But if there is no 'safe-haven' then we should head back South, or wherever." He nodded. Luke started to rock AJ to try and make him sleep. Luke looks like he's the kind of person who would want a kid. The silence was suddenly broken by a gunshot in the distance. I stood up quickly and said,

"Keep AJ safe."

"Yeah. Yeah I will." He replied. I leant down and gave him a quick peck on his lips before running towards the source of the gunshot. I was followed by Nick and Molly.

"Fuck. What happened?" Nick questioned as he looked at the ground. We all looked at the ground.

"I- I dunno! He just..." Kenny stopped. "Oh shit." The thing that we were all looking at on the ground was Mike's dead body. He had shot himself.

"Fuck. Okay okay. Let's just get this wood back to the group." I said. "Let's just hope that it didn't draw any walkers."

"Yeah." Molly agreed. Ben picked up some firewood as did Kenny. We all walked back to the group. As we arrived everyone gave us confused glances, but by the look of their faces they must have known that Mike was dead. I went over to Luke again and sat by him,

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"Mike shot himself. No idea why." I replied as I ran my hand over my face. Luke still had AJ in his arms but he held my hand in one of his.

"It's weird how far we've come in the matter of a few weeks." Luke said as he smiled at me.

"Yeah. I got stuck with you." I joked.

"You're glad that you met me, Clem. Don't deny it."

"I guess." a small smile starting to form on my face.

"'You guess'. Would you rather have me or Nick?" he joked.

"Shut up Luke." I said as I quickly kissed Luke.

"Hey guys. Don't make out again or I WILL throw a rock at you." Nick said.

"Not with your blind eyes Nick!" I replied, earning a chuckle from Molly and Luke.

"Can you guys not mess around?" Kenny complained.

"Come on Ken. Lighten up a bit." Christa said as she left Sarah's side. Sarah was already asleep. Ben aimed the flashlight at the ground as Kenny started to place the firewood on the ground.

"Alright. We gotta light it." Kenny said.

"Here." Troy said as he handed him a lighter.

"'Course you would have a lighter." Jane said as she folded her arms and smirked. Troy just shrugged. Kenny lighted the fire and said,

"Thank god." Kenny mumbled. He lit the fire but then he got pissed off, "Goddamnit. It's not big enough. There's not a lot of dry wood out there." I stood up and walked over to Kenny and I handed him a piece of paper. "What's thi-" He stopped as he stared at what I gave him.

"Use it for the fire." I said.

"No darlin'. I- I can't. I know you don't want me to do it." He said as he tried to hand me back the picture of Lee.

"I- I have to move on sooner or later Ken." I said with my eyes filling with tears.

"There's no need. Here." Christa said as she handed Kenny some more firewood that she must have found. Kenny then handed me back the picture.

"Just. Keep a hold of that Clem, you know you don't want to lose it." He insisted as I put it in my back pocket.

"Yeah. Okay, thanks Kenny." I said as I sat down by the fire and Luke soon came over with AJ and sat down by me. Kenny glared at me briefly before he and Christa walked off to the side away from the rest of us. I rested my head on Lukes shoulder before looking down at AJ. AJ looked really cute, when... if we get to Wellington, maybe Christa can look after him.

_Christa's POV_

"we gotta tell her sooner or later." Kenny continued to argue.

"I just. I just don't know. Is it really a smart idea to tell her here? If we tell her at Wellington, maybe she'll feel calmer about it." I said.

"Whatever." He replied as he walked back to the fire. I followed and sat down by Clementine. Kenny sat down next to Luke as he started poking the fire with a stick. He then handed an energy bar to us all from his bag. I took two, one for me and one for Sarah. I slowly walked over to Sarah and nudged her, she opened her eyes,

"Hey Sarah. You want an energy bar?" I asked. She took it from my hands and said,

"Yeah. Thanks." She opened it and broke a piece off, she held it in front of Sam's face. He sniffed it but soon ate it. Probably hungry. I walked back

to everyone else and I sat back down. It was silent before Kenny pulled out a bottle of Rum from his bag. I smiled,

"Where'd ya get that?" I asked.

"Found it. In the back of the truck, tucked away." He replied. He opened it and took a swig before handing the bottle to Luke. Luke did the same before handing the bottle to Clem. Oh shit, is it really the smart idea to drink right now?

"Woah. She aint drinking." Kenny spoke up.

"And why not?" Clem protested.

"You're pr-" Kenny began before I cut him off.

"Pretty young. You're still young Clem. You don't wanna waste your life away with alcohol." I said.

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"Come on. It's just one drink." Luke said.

"Fine." I decided.

"Bu-" Kenny was cut off by Clem taking a sip. She almost choked on it, I understood why as I took a sip from the bottle. It was really strong.

"Want some Ben?" I offered.

"Nah. I'm good thanks." He replied. I handed the bottle to Troy and he and Jane took a sip before handing it to Nick and Molly who had some too. They then passed it back to Kenny who put the nearly empty bottle back into his bag.

"Alright. I think imma go hit the hay." Kenny said.

"Already?" I said. He nodded and gently took AJ out of Luke's arms just incase we woke him up with our talking.

"Night Ken." Clem said. He smiled and walked over to one of the blankets. I then saw Luke wrap his arm around Clem. I guess Luke isn't THAT bad after all. It's just Kenny who is gonna take a bit of convincing. ESPECIALLY with this whole 'pregnancy' situation and Clem doesn't even know yet. I don't think.

We talked about things that had happened in the past and what we were going to do in the future. After everyone had gone to sleep, it was just me and Clem left. Should I tell her yet? Okay. Now is the time.

"Clem?" I asked. She looked kinda out of it.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I have to tell you something..." I trailed off.

"What?" She said noting the serious expression on my face. I smiled and said,

"You're..." I stopped. "You look like shit,"

"THANKS Christa." She said with a fake hurt expression on her face.

"You should probably get some sleep. I'll lower the fire." Why can't I just tell her? When we get to Wellington I will. When there's nothing to worry about.

"You sure?" She said.

"Yeah." I nodded. She stood and walked towards Luke.

"Night Christa."

"Night."

IN THE MORNING

_Clem's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes and shivered from the cold that surrounded us. I felt that WEIRD feeling in my stomach again. I shook my head and slowly stood up.

"Luke. Come on we gotta get going," I said. He groaned before pulling the blanket over his face. I folded my arms, "Luke." I said. He didn't move. I unfolded my arms before pulling the blanket off of him, "Come on! We still got a day of walking." He was still laying on the ground,

"I can't hear you." he said.

"Oh really?" I began. I walked over to him and bent down, "Can you _HEAR ME NOW_?" I said as I shouted in his ear. **(:3 Had to put the name of the fic in this chapter lol)**

"Jesus Clem." He said as he rubbed his ear, Luke finally stood up and quickly pressed his lips to mine. After a few seconds he pulled away,

"Am I gonna have to wake up to you every morning?" He questioned.

"Yup. Pretty much." I replied. I small rock then hit Luke's arm,

"Alright alright. Enough with the mushy shit. Let's go." Nick said as he walked towards us. "Just gotta wake everyone else up." We glared at Nick.

"What?" He questioned. "I TOLD you that I would throw a rock at you." He smirked. A rock then hit Nick's hat off. "What the fuck?" He picked his hat back up before turning to see who threw the rock at him. It was Molly.

"Don't be throwing rocks at people unless you want ME to throw a rock at you." She smiled as she folded her arms.

"But mooooom." He said sarcastically. We laughed before Molly gave Nick a quick kiss. We all started to wake everyone up. Once everyone was up (Except for AJ who was asleep in Kenny's arms) we all started to pack our blankets and sleeping bags up. We started to move again. We walked for about two hours with no walkers or anything else trying to stop us, Sam then started to bark.

"What's up boy?" Ben asked. We all stopped and turned to see Sam staring into the nearby trees. Ben slowly walked towards where Sam was looking. He then ran back towards us, "Alright we gotta go." He said quietly.

"Walkers?" I asked.

"A LOT of walkers. And I mean A LOT." He said seriously. We all started to run. Surprisingly, Sam ran with us. He is pretty well trained. I looked behind us as we were running and I saw at LEAST thirty walkers emerge from the trees and walk towards us. I pulled a pocket knife out from my front pocket before turning my head forward again. As I did that a walker emerged from my right. It tackled me to the ground before I quickly put the knife through it's head. The walker was then pulled off of me. Luke had pulled it off.

"Luke! Behind you!" I walker was behind him. I handed him my knife before he put it through the walker's head.

"God are you okay?" Luke asked worriedly before pulling me into a quick hug.

"Yeah. Come on we gotta go." We pulled away and started to run again trying to find the group and gone out of sight.

After we were certain that we had escaped we stopped.

"Fuck. Where have they gone?" Luke asked referring to our group. We had been split from them. They probably didn't notice that we were attacked by walkers.

"We'll find 'em Luke." I said as I put my hand in Luke's. We continued walking.

_Christa's POV_

"Oh shit! Where have they gone?" Kenny said as he looked back towards where they had ran from.

"Calm down Kenny!" Nick said.

"We just need to stop and think." I said. Everyone sat on the ground, tired from running.

"What if something happens to the baby?" Kenny blurts out.

"The baby? AJ is right there..." Molly said curiously as she looked at AJ in Kenny's arms. I put my head in my hands.

"Clementine's pregnant." I said slowly.

"Really?" Nick asked, confused.

"Yes. That shit bird Luke knocked 'er up." Kenny said angrily as he stood up and started to pace around.

"How do you know that?" Ben asked.

"She's shown some symptoms. Mood swings, morning sickness, tiredness. Stuff like that." I said. "Only one problem really."

"What's that?" Molly asked.

"She doesn't even know that she is..." Kenny finished.

"Ah shit." Nick mumbled. "Look, maybe we'll meet them at Wellington. Luke knows which way is North." Nick tried to assure us.

"Can't we just go back?" Sarah asked innocently.

"It's too dangerous Sarah. Lots of walkers are probably still back there." I said. She sighed.

"Alright. Let's just hope that we meet them at Wellington. And let's HOPE that there IS a Wellington." Kenny said. We all stood up before following

Kenny North. We continued to walk down the dirt path. I looked down at Sarah who was walking by me with Sam by her side. I felt sorry for her, what with only having one hand and still being a kid in a fucked up place like this.

_Clem's POV_

Luke stopped in his tracks as he groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a worried tone.

"Don't worry Clem. I musta hurt my leg whilst we were running." He said with a slight chuckle.

"We can stop if you want." I suggested.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded. We both sat down and looked up at the sky that was already turning dark. I leaned my head on Luke's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. After a few minutes of silence I asked,

"Luke. Can you sing?"

"Erm. Yeah, but I only really ever did it when me and Nick were drunk." He replied.

"Come on. I wanna hear you sing." I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeassse."

"Fine." He said smiling.

**PRETEND - By Scott Porter (Voice actor for Luke)**

**Say, won't you stay; we can talk about nothing at all**

**Or sit here and make up the words as we go along**

**The games, we could play**

**Maybe silently write us a song**

**Quietly shout from the roof that we don't belong**

**They told me maybe she's crazy a little like you**

**Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and**

**All that I know is that I've never been here before**

**And no, I'll never leave, if it's alright with you**

**Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and**

**All of my life I pretend you where there by the door**

**I don't need to pretend any more.**

**Strange, oh so strange**

**When it feels better being alone**

**You accept there is nobody else and set it in stone**

**And then you, came along**

**Your reflection was so sad and strong**

**You made me believe once again that I could be wrong.**

**They told me maybe she's crazy a little like you**

**Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and**

**All that I know is that I've never been here before**

**And no, I'll never leave, if it's alright with you**

**Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and**

**All of my life I pretend you where there by the door**

**I don't need to pretend any more.**

**And it hurts, to know, there was somebody out there as strange and**

**As beautiful, as you**

**If I'd known sooner**

**Maybe she's crazy a little like you**

**Everyone said you were nothing but trouble**

**All that I know is that I've never been here before**

**And no, I'll never leave, if it's alright with you**

**Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and**

**All of my life I pretend you where there by the door**

**I don't need to pretend any more.**

**I don't need to pretend anymore**

**I don't need to pretend anymore**

I smiled up at Luke.

"I love you Luke." I said before I closed my eyes.

"I love you too." He replied. I smiled before wrapping my arms around him.

After we woke up we started to head North again

After what seemed like forever, we saw smoke in the distance, over a really high hill. "Please be Wellington." I whispered. We slowly walked up the hill. We had to stop a few times because of Luke's leg. Once we reached the top. My eyes opened wide as I looked upon a HUGE fenced off area. Wellington. We slowly started to walk towards to big gates, I wrapped my arm around Luke's shoulders to try and keep him standing. He looked really pale. He musta lost a SHIT ton of blood from that gun shot and we didn't do a lot about it except wrap a dirty rag around it.

"That's far enough!" I voice sounded from the speaker. We looked up at a booth to see a woman standing there with a rifle in her hands. "Damn. You look like shit." She said smiling.

"We feel like shit too." Luke said.

"Hey erm. Has anyone named Christa or Kenny arrived here?" I asked.

"Hmm. We get a lot of people here. But I THINK I recall someone called Kenny. Did they have a baby called oh what was it... AJ? Wait. Are you Clementine and Luke?" She questioned. My eyes lightened up.

"Y-Yes!" I said happily.

"Hang on then." She said as she headed into Wellington. Suddenly, the huge gates to Wellington opened and Christa ran out. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh thank god you guys are alright," She pulled away and took us into Wellington. I looked around and I saw a lot of people. They all looked happy, some families were here. Children aswell. Some people were working and others were talking.

_Christa's POV_

Me and Kenny agreed that we would tell Clementine that she was pregnant once she got here. Now she's here. Me and Kenny exchanged glances before we walked over to Clem.

"We need to talk to you Clem." I began. "Alone." I said as I looked at Luke. Luke nodded. Me, Kenny and Clem walked off round a corner.

_Luke's POV_

Why can't I be apart of that conversation? I know what they are gonna talk about. I'm not stupid. I have heard Kenny and Christa talk about it. I know that she's been having morning sickness, I know how tired she's been, I know that she has been having mood swings.

I know that Clementine's pregnant.

**_THE END_**

**A/N:**

**So they made it to Wellington! Thanks for reading Hear Me Now. That ending though :3**

**BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THE SEQUEL 'There's Something About Us'**

**It will be on here soon once I have written a few chapters for 'Different In A Way'. **

**I want to thank you all for being with me for the whole journey :3**


	39. Chapter 39 : The Truth Is Out

_LETS JUST KEEP THIS FIC GOING!_

_Day 13 at Wellington_

_Clem's POV_

"Come on Clem. You know that Luke was just trying to protect you." Molly said as she closed the cupboard that she was rummaging through. Me and Molly had been sent on a run to find some supplies for Wellington, considering the place gets new people everyday.

"Yeah I know. But he can't tell me what to do all the time." I replied. Luke kept on saying that he didn't want me going on a run. I didn't listen, I went anyway. "Anyway wasn't Nick the same?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess. He didn't want me to go aswell." After about an hour of rummaging through this house we decided to leave and get to the truck where Jane and Edith were waiting. Turns out the woman who let me and Luke in was called Edith. She kinda owned Wellington with this other guy called Vic. Vic can be an asshole at times.

We continued to walk for about 20 minutes, with some small talk here and there, and we finally reached the truck.

"Ready to go?" Edith asked. We nodded as we put the bags of supplies we found in the back. Edith got in the driver seat, Jane in the passenger seat and me and Molly in the backseat.

"Find anything good?" Jane questioned us.

"We only found some canned food and some meds like peroxide and ibuprofen. Nothing much else." Molly replied.

"Better than nothing," Edith said as she started to drive.

_Luke's POV_

I didn't want Clem to go because of the baby. Turns out, Christa and Kenny didn't even tell her. They didn't have the guts to do it. However I don't think that I have the guts to do it either.

"When you gonna tell her about the baby?" Nick asked as he took a swig from the bottle of moonshine.

"How do you know..." I started.

"Christa and Kenny told me and Molly a few days before we got to Wellington." He replied. I sighed,

"I dunno. If I don't tell her she will find out on her own."

_Day 1 at Wellington_

_Clem's POV_

"What did you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Er well erm..." Christa began.

"You see Clem..." Kenny said. "We just wanted to -"

"Know if y-you wanted to take care of AJ or one of us should." Christa said. I folded my arms and said,

"Well. I don't think that I would be able to take care of AJ so maybe one of you two could.."

_Day 13_

_Luke's POV_

"Wonder when they'll be back..." I said as I looked out of my apartment room window. We all got apartments but we all had to share. In one apartment it was me and Clem. In another it was Nick and Molly. Jane and Troy in one. Kenny, Christa and Sarah in another. Ben got his own and Sam joined him. AJ stayed with Kenny and Christa.

"Man just don't worry too much," Nick assured.

"Aren't you worried about Molly?" I asked.

"Course I am. But I know she'll be fine." He said as he let out a huge sigh. "They'll be back soon."

I then saw the gates open outside and in came a truck, Clem, Jane, Molly and Edith all climbed out if the vehicle. "Speak of the devil." Nick said as he stood beside me. "I'll see ya later at the main hall for food." Nick said to me as he headed for the door.

"Yeah. See ya, man." I replied.

After a few minutes the door opened again and in came Clem. I quickly walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "God I'm sorry for saying that you couldn't go. I just-"

"It's alright Luke. I know." She quickly replied as she gave me a quick kiss. She then pulled away and walked into the kitchen.

Christa's POV

"We are idiots." I said to Kenny. "Clem's gonna end up gettin hurt going on these almost everyday. We NEED to tell her about the baby." Kenny groaned in frustration before quickly standing up. He mumbled,

"Fuck it..." He then walked out of the apartment.

"Kenny what are you-" I began. I quickly followed him. He started to knock on Luke and Clem's door furiously. I gave him a confused look. The door then opened at Luke appeared.

"Erm. What's up?" Luke asked. Kenny glared angrily at Luke. Luke started to back away.

"Why the fuck would you knock up Clementine in the first place Luke?" He asked.

"Come on, I-" Luke was cut off when Kenny walked into the apartment and pinned Luke up against the wall.

"Kenny for god sake!" I said. Clem then walked in and asked,

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Stay out of this Clem. This turd deserves it." Kenny replied.

"Calm down man." Luke said calmly.

"Oh my god Luke. I leave for about five minutes and you are already in a fight." Nick said as he and Molly were leaning on the door frame.

"Oh ha ha so funny asshole." Luke said sarcastically.

"Woah what are you doing!" Edith shouted as she came into the room.

"Come on! We can work this out. What happened?" She said trying to calm the situation.

"Kenny get off of him." Clementine pleaded.

"He deserves this because of what he did to you Clem!" Kenny said.

"What did Luke do?" Edith asked. Clem had a confused look.

"He knocked her up that's what!" Kenny blurted out.

"Wh-what?" Clementine asked.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for short chapter!**

**Just a build up. Hope you likes it guys :3**


	40. Chapter 40 : Old (Boy)friend

**A/N: Sorry for such a short and bad chapter D:**

_Clem's POV_

"Ah shit." I heard Kenny mumble. He then let go of Luke and walked out.

"I'll try to calm him down." Edith suggested as she left too.

"Okaaaay. You guys can handle this situation." Nick said slowly as he backed out of the room.

"Goddamnit Nick." Molly said as she followed him. I still had a shocked face on, however Luke didn't look shocked. I mean. If I was him, I would be REALLY shocked and probably freaking out. Finding out something like this. Wait. Maybe I am the one who is supposed to be freaking out. Christa finally said,

"Look, Clem. Luke. We didn't want you guys to worry..."

"It's fine. I kinda already knew." Luke said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"No. No I am not." I said. "H-how could I be?" Then I remembered. Me and Luke slept together the night before Jane kissed him.

"Clem. You have been showing all the symptoms." Christa added.

"You guys knew and you didn't tell me." I said glaring at both of them.

"We were going to tell you Clem. We were going to tell you the first day we got here..." Christa replied.

"I was going to tell you if they didn't but... I was going to tell you this morning. That's why I didn't want you to go on a run." Luke said as he sadly looked at me.

"Wh- why didn't you just tell me as soon as you knew. Wait. When did you find out about this?!" I asked.

"Erm... I think it was the day when we walked on that huge ice lake. You threw up and you were having moodswings AND you were extremely tired even though you had the most sleep out of all of us considering you were passed out for a whole day." Christa replied. I was lost for words. I just turned around and headed into my room, closing the door behind me.

_Luke's POV_

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"I think we should just give her some space." Christa suggested.

"Yeah..." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"She'll be fine Luke. Just talk to her in a bit and try to calm her down."

_Day 25_

Of course Clem isn't talking to ANY of us. I mean. She only talks to Sarah and ignores us. She has been getting along with some other people here aswell. And another thing. Someone from Clem's past showed up a few days ago... I don't think that I am happy with who it is though...

_Day 19_

"Come on Clem..." I said. Me, Christa, Nick and Clem were outside taking watch on the wall, making sure no lurkers got close and letting people in if they needed a place to stay.

"Clem. We are all sorry." Christa said. She just continued to stare into the distance. Nick groaned as he leant back in his chair. We had to stay on watch for the next four or five hours, so it got kind of boring. I then saw Clem squint her eyes as she looked at a figure moving in the distance. It was coming towards the gates of Wellington. Christa stood up and climbed down the ladder to get off of the wall. We all followed her. Nick opened the huge gates before Christa and Clem gasped simultaneously. Clem ran forward and hugged the person.

"Alright alright." The man said as he chuckled. He hugged Clem tightly.

"Shit Max. I thought you died." Clem pulled away and started to talk to 'Max'.

"So. Who is Max?" I asked.

"It's just a guy we met when we were trying to find a place to stay for the night. And I will be honest... Clem and Max MAAAY have flirted a bit with each other. And before things do get awkward, they erm- th-they almost kissed. BUT they didn't. So you were still her first." Christa confessed.

"I er- It wouldn't have been awkward anyways." I said.

"Don't get jealous Lukey!" Nick mocked as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I groaned in frustration. Max and Clem then walked in through the gates and Nick closed them behind them.

After all of our introductions and waiting on the wall for about five hours, we all headed off to our apartments. Of course Clem said that Max could stay with us... I decided to go and play cards with Nick. Molly and Christa went to explore Wellington more. Surprisingly, they let Max stay in Wellington. They weren't letting many people in nowadays because of the lack of space.

"So. Max is staying with you and Clem then?" Nick asked.

"Yep." I said as I handed out the cards. "He's staying with us until Edith manages to free up an apartment for him."

"Good luck..." Nick said as he looked at his cards.

**A/N:**

**THIS IS EXTREMELY SHORT BUT I REALLY NEEDED TO UPDATE!**

**I got loads of work to do considering that I have almost finished school and then I'll be off to college! Please bare with me for now.**


	41. Chapter 41 : I Don't Like Him Like That

**A/N:**

**guess whos back! back again!**

**IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I recently just finished secondary school (high school) and ill be soon off to college, going into gaming development!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, (tbh I have no idea what I am doing now considering that I haven't updated in a while.)**

_Day 26_

_Luke's POV_

I'm not gonna lie... I am a bit jealous. What with Max sleeping in the same apartment as us, I sleep in the spare room whilst Clem and Max share a romm with two single beds... I wouldn't be surprised if they pushed the two beds together...

Of course with Clementine being her usual stubborn self, she STILL isn't talking to any of us except for Sarah and... Max. God I hate that guy. She sometimes talks to Christa buts that only because Christa has had experience with pregnancy in the past.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, it was around midnight and I could not sleep. Can't believe that it's already been almost a month since we got here, I would've thought that something bad would've happened by now. Clementine hasn't said a word to me since the day we told her about her pregnancy, the only things that she has said to me was either 'thanks' or the occasional 'hi', nothing else. I know that we DEFINITELY aren't together anymore, maybe it's for the the bright side, Nick and Molly are still together and Clementine seems happy with Max and Christa being here. She is starting to get a small bump, god I wish she would just talk to me to see if I could help her in any way. I'll try and talk to her tomorrow. I closed my eyes slowly.

_Day 33_

I looked into the distance as I sat upon the wall, again I was on watch making sure no lurkers came close to Wellington. It was just me and Nick today on the wall, Clementine, Molly and Max had gone on a run even though I didn't particularly want Clementine to go on a run with her being pregnant AND with her being with Max. I shouldn't be jealous. I'm not even with her and if she wants to be with Max that's fine with me.

"Woah man but she DOESN'T want to be with Max!" Nick exclaimed.

"Of course I said that out loud," I sighed as I looked down. Nick punched me in the shoulder and said,

"Lighten up man, in one hour we don't have to work for two weeks!" I smiled a bit and replied,

"Yeah I guess." After a few minutes I decided to ask, "So...how are you and Molly doing?" Nick blushed a little before saying,

"Well, we are still together... I think... but we don't really have enough time to see each other. Maybe we will get to spend more time wen we have the two weeks off. I don't know if she will still be working in the gun shed though and going on runs or other jobs." Nick went on, "But you don't need to hear me talking about MY love life. You and Clem REALLY need to talk, you gotta be there for her and the baby obviously!"

"I'll be surprised if she speaks to me at all when she gets back." I said.

_Clem's POV_

"Find anything good?" I asked Max and Molly as they both walked out of the small building that we had searched.

"A couple cereal bars and tinned foods. Pretty much it," Molly replied.

"Yeah, I found some ammo and a couple blankets too," Max said. I nodded and said,

"Right. One more house and then we're done for today." We started to head towards the nearby house." As we arrived at the door Molly spoke up,

"Okay. You two check it out and I'll keep watch." She sat in grass as Max and I entered the house. We both walked into the kitchen and I checked the cupboards whilst Max checked a couple drawers.

"Hey Clem," Max began, "I picked something up for you when me and Molly were searching the other house." I looked at Max as he pulled out a diamond necklace from his back pocket. He then held up the necklace and put it round my neck.

"Er- th-thanks, Max." I smiled as I adjusted my hat. Max's green eyes stared straight into mine as he started to lean closer. Just as our lips were about to touch I quickly moved away,

"Shit. I'm sorry, Clem." Max stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You just looked... kinda cute."

"Max, I-I don't like you like that... at least not anymore. I did but when we got split up I met... L-luke." Luke. God I haven't spoken to him in such a long time, he must hate me right now.

"I-I thought you two weren't together anymore considering that you two haven't spoken to each other in a long time." Max stated. Were we together? Were we? No. Not anymore,

"No we aren't but-"

"You still have feelings for him, I get it." I don't think I do, I looked down at the ground as Max went up the stairs. That's when I noticed the small bump. I god, it's Luke's. I definitely can't raise this baby on my own. I need SOMEONE to help. I don't know if Luke would though considering what has happened. I walked outside towards Molly whilst continuing to look at the small bump forming.

"Hey, Clem. What's wrong?" Molly asked with concern as I sat by her and put my head in my hands.

"Oh it's nothing." I replied as I lay down in the grass.

"Come ooon. I know something's up," Molly said as she lay down beside me. I sighed in annoyance before staring at the sky which seemed to be getting darked by the second. I felt Molly looking me up and down.

"What? What's the problem?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I think I know what's up." Molly said.

"Oh really. What?" I questioned.

"You are worried about the baby." I sighed,

"Yep. You caught me."

"You do know that Luke WILL be there for you, yeah?" she said.

"I doubt that" I said as a single tear made it's way down my face.

**A/N:**

**Just a short chapter before I actually start getting into writing this story again! I WILL BE UPDATING MY CLICK FANFIC ASWELL (Different In A Way)**


End file.
